Memorias de la guerra
by lola1024
Summary: Al volver de Vietnam, nada fue como Terry esperaba. Rechazado por la sociedad y acosado por las pesadillas de la guerra, solo encontrará apoyo en Candy, y él dará su máximo esfuerzo para no defraudarla.
1. Prólogo

_**Aclaración:** La historia es de mi autoría. Solo los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Sintió gruesas gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro. El calor agobiante y la humedad le dificultaban respirar. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su hogar, en la comodidad de su cama. No, esto era diferente, no existían palabras para describir la situación que estaba viviendo. Nunca había estado en el infierno, pero suponía que no sería my diferente.

"_Memorias de la guerra, de una noche oscura_

_y de claras estrellas, y de una blanca luna_

_y de cuerpos que murieron, defendiendo a su bandera, _

_de sangre, de odio, de miedo..."_

Se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre la mojada hierba de la jungla vietnamita. Profirió un quejido al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un encendedor, intentó prenderlo pero la fuerte lluvia se lo impedía. Espetó una maldición e intento ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero volvió a caer, el dolor era intenso, sospechó que podría haberse roto algún hueso.

Con dificultad, se arrastro hacía un edificio en ruinas que había logrado divisar gracias al resplandor producido por un relámpago. Era una estructura de piedra que, en mejores tiempos, podría haber sido un hospital o una escuela. Encontró un lugar seco donde refugiarse y volvió a sacar su encendedor, sus manos temblaban al intentar encenderlo, hasta que después de tres intentos apareció una pequeña llama naranja. Llevó la luz hacía su pierna, y con la otra mano rasgó su pantalón. Solo pudo ver su pierna cubierta de sangre, no podía apreciar el daño con claridad, pero a juzgar por el fuerte ardor que sintió al rozar sus dedos por la herida, supuso que sería grave.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente. Su pelotón había salido a una misión de reconocimiento, se suponía que él tenía que ir al frente con Rafe, su perro guía que se encargaba de detectar las minas ocultas bajo la tierra. Era un día más en ese país asiático al que había llegado hacía ocho meses y donde, en ese poco tiempo, había dejado de ser un joven idealista para convertirse en un hombre cuyo único objetivo era seguir con vida cada segundo que pasaba. Iba encabezando la marcha cuando un sonido detrás de los arbustos lo hiso detenerse para echar un vistazo. No se dio cuenta cuando uno de los miembros más jóvenes del pelotón dio unos pasos al frente, desobedeciendo el reglamento básico de los soldados. Todo lo que pudo sentir después, fue un fuerte estruendo y una fuerza invisible que lo golpeó haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, el solado novato había pisado una mina.

Golpeó el suelo con los puños, no era la primera vez que veía morir a sus compañeros, era una situación común a la cual debían acostumbrarse. Sintió unos quejidos y una humedad en la mano. Volvió el encendedor hacia su derecha y sonrió al ver a Rafe, su fiel compañero seguía con vida. Lo revisó superficialmente, y por fortuna no encontró heridas o fracturas en su cuerpo. El animal se acurrucó a su lado, y él pudo sentir el agradable calor de su pelaje.

Se permitió cerrar sus ojos unos segundo, esperando que alguien acudiera en su ayuda, pero sabía perfectamente que podían pasar días, incluso semanas, hasta que alguien encontrara su cuerpo sin vida. Entonces oyó unos pasos, dedujo que se trataba de dos o tres personas, tal vez algún soldado había escuchado el estruendo y se acercaba a corroborar si existían sobrevivientes. Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al sentir voces, voces que no eran americanas, sino norvietnamitas.

Todo había acabado para él, el enemigo lo capturaría y lo sometería a la más cruel y humillante de las torturas. Oyó como se acercaban cada vez más y más hasta que...

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¿Qué tienes?

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba acostado en la cama de una habitación, iluminada solamente por la tenue luz de un velador que había en una pequeña mesita.

"_Y aquí estás, perdido en el camino..."_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, empapada en sudor. Una mujer de rizos rubios y ojos verdes estaba a su lado, con una mano apoyada en su hombro, mirándolo inquietamente. Observó su nariz respingada cubierta de pecas, era su esposa. En sus pies pudo sentir el calor y la suavidad del pelaje de Rafe.

- ¿Ha sido otra pesadilla? – Le preguntó ella preocupada.

Él asintió. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que volviera de Vietnam, pero los tormentos vividos en aquel lugar, aún lo perseguían en sus sueños. Nada quedaba del hombre que había sido, en la guerra le habían quitado el alma, solo quienes estuvieron allí podían saber cómo se sentía él en aquellos momentos.

De repente sintió un llanto. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de niños gritando y llorando por el terror al encontrarse frente a un grupo de soldados armados, que sin piedad disparaban a todo aquel que no sea de su bando. Miró más allá de su esposa, había una cuna de madera, donde un bebe, que tendría pocos meses de nacido, agitaba sus brazos y piernas reclamando atención.

- ¡Oh! Bobby se ha despertado – Su esposa saltó de la cama y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, acunándolo mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna para calmarlo.

Ella volvió a recostarse en la cama con el bebe en brazos, entonces él pudo observarlo con detenimiento. Era un niño con una pelusa de color castaño sobre su cabeza, y sus grandes ojos eran color azul zafiro, iguales a los suyos.

- Lo siento, Candy – Murmuró él.

Rafe se había despertado al oír el llanto del bebe y caminó hasta postrarse a un costado de su amo. Él le acaricio detrás de las orejas, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento al pequeño, a su hijo.

No era la primera vez que los despertaba a mitad de la noche a causa de sus pesadillas, y tampoco sería la última.

Candy había llegado a su vida poco tiempo después de haber regresado de la guerra, ella no había conocido su lado bueno, y tal vez nunca lo conociera, pero aún así había estado a su lado brindándole apoyo, y le había dado un hijo. Quizás no la mereciera, pero por más que intentara ser diferente, no podía. En Vietnam se había convertido en un monstruo sin corazón. No entendía como una mujer como ella podía seguir a su lado. Sabía que tenía que cambiar, que tenía que seguir adelante. Tenía que hacerlo por Candy, y por su hijo.

"_Y temes por, enloquecer_

_y tienes miedo, miedo al amanecer_

_Miedo a las cosas, miedo a las calles, MIEDO A VIVIR!"_

**_ Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

A los 18 años de edad, no podía decirse que la vida de Terrence Grandchester fuera perfecta. Había sido criado en una pequeña casa en el barrio de Brooklyn, bajo el cuidado de una familia disfuncional. Su padre era, lo que podía llamarse un completo hijo de puta. Nunca había mostrado interés por su hijo, más que para propinarle algunos golpes cuando no se comportaba como él lo deseaba.

Desde muy pequeño, había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo si quería comer al día siguiente, y no es que faltara dinero en la familia. Richard Grandchester tenía un cómodo puesto de trabajo en un banco de Nueva York, tal vez el sueldo no era suficiente para permitirse ciertos lujos, pero si para vivir cómodamente. El problema radicaba en la segunda familia de Richard. Terry lo había descubierto hacía tres años. Cuando era pequeño solía preguntarse porque había días en los que no comía, porque siempre debía usar ropa vieja y gastada, porque nunca le habían celebrado un cumpleaños y porque nunca recibía obsequios en navidad. Al principio creyó que esa era la vida de cualquier niño, pero al comenzar a ir a la escuela notó que no era así. Sus compañeros iban bien vestidos, con zapatillas de cuero, mientras que la de él eran de lona, y con algunos agujeros. Los demás niños siempre llevaban sus juguetes nuevos para jugar entre ellos, pero Terry siempre era excluido, ninguno de ellos quería jugar con él y se reían de su apariencia.

Recordaba un día, en el que se encontraba sentado en una banca en el patio de colegio, con un camión que él había hecho con un cortón de leche en las manos, unos metros más allá, había un grupo de niños jugando a los cochecitos. Terry siempre los miraba de lejos, nunca había tenido ningún amigo y vivía deseando el momento en que alguno de sus compañeros se le acercara y lo invitaran a jugar con ellos, pero se había cansado de esperar, y decidió dar él el primer paso. Se acercó a los niños y les pregunto si podía unírseles, uno de ellos se puso de pie y lo miro con desprecio.

- Tú no puedes jugar con nosotros – Le dijo despectivamente.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque eres un niño sucio y pobre. Ni siquiera tienes dinero para comprarte un camión de verdad – Le contestó mirando el camioncito que Terry llevaba en sus manos.

- ¡Esos no son motivos! – Gritó él, sintiendo como ese niño lo estaba humillando.

- ¡Lo son para nosotros! No queremos estar cerca de alguien como tú, así que vete a jugar a otra parte.

Terry salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Siempre había sido así. No entendía porque no lo querían, si él nunca había hecho daño a nadie. Era el único en su clase, al cual lo salteaban cada vez que un niño cumplía años y repartía sus invitaciones para las fiestas que sus padres les organizaban.

Los primeros años solía llegar a su casa llorando, pidiendo a su madre que le permitiera dejar la escuela, pero Eleanor se había negado. Ella no había sido una madre modelo, amaba a su hijo, pero generalmente estaba más preocupada por su apariencia que por Terry. Trabajaba nueve horas seguidas en una cafetería, y raramente estaba en su casa para ver si su hijo comía o no, y, como su marido no le daba dinero, utilizaba su sueldo integro para comprarse ropa, zapatos, carteras y maquillajes nuevos.

A los 15 años, Terry había pasado de ser un muchacho flacucho para desarrollar fuertes músculos en su pecho, brazos y piernas. Su cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, y sus profundos ojos azules lo convertían en un joven irresistible para las mujeres. Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una ferretería, que le permitía seguir estudiando, y al mismo tiempo ganar dinero. A esa edad ya había tenido varias experiencias sexuales. En su afán por vengarse de quienes lo habían hecho a un lado en la infancia, aceptó gustoso las insinuaciones de las novias de ellos, para después dejarlas tiradas.

Una tarde de sábado, mientras volvía a su casa, después de haber estado con su última conquista, vio algo que llamó su atención. El auto de su padre estaba estacionado en una de las casas del vecindario. Estuvo parado en la vereda unos segundos cuando vio salir a Richard de la casa, una sonriente mujer rubia salió tras él, junto con dos pequeños niños de entre 10 y 13 años igual de rubios que ella. Su padre se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para besar tiernamente a la mujer. Terry sintió nauseas, pero su mayor impresión fue al escuchar a los pequeños llamar a Richard "papá". Entonces comprendió hacia donde iba destinado el sueldo de su padre.

Parecían una familia feliz. Mientras Terry vivía en una humilde casa de Brooklyn, ellos tenían una bonita casa bien cuidada en un barrio seguro. Ninguno de ellos noto la presencia de él, hasta que Richard se dio la vuelta para subirse a su auto y lo vio. Su expresión era inescrutable, y la mirada de Terry reflejaba un profundo rencor. Lo miró unos segundos, diciéndole cuanto lo despreciaba solo con la mirada, entonces siguió su camino, sin dirigirle la palabra. A partir de ese día, la relación con su padre era prácticamente nula. No entendía por qué demonios no se largaba de sus vidas y se iba con su perfecta segunda familia.

Corrían los años 60 cuando el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Lyndon B. Johnson, envió más de 500.000 hombres como tropas de combate a Vietnam del Sur. Comenzaba la lucha contra la discriminación racial encabezada por Martin Luther King, quien afirmaba: _"América nunca invertiría los fondos o las energías necesarias para la rehabilitación de sus pobres mientras Vietnam continúe"_.

Los encabezados de la época proclamaban:

"_DEVASTADORES ATAQUES ÁEREOS CONTRA VIETNAM DEL NORTE"_

"_LA URSS, AMENAZADORA FRENTE A EEUU_

_Anuncia que está dispuesta a intervenir a favor de Vietnam del Norte"_

"_AVIONES USA ATACARON LAS BASES DE LAS LANCHAS DE VIETNAM DEL NORTE_

_Hundieron 25 y destruyeron varios depósitos de carburante"_

Durante el verano del '67, las movilizaciones masivas iniciadas por jóvenes en contra de la guerra, se produjeron en aumento, haciendo presión para cambiar la postura del gobierno estadounidense. Las protestas estallaron con la decisión de introducir el reclutamiento obligatorio.

Terry aún no había recibido su número de recluta, y francamente no le interesaba. Todo ese tema de la guerra y los hippies lo tenían sin cuidado. Había terminado la secundaria, pero no tenía planes inmediatos para ingresar en la universidad. Había conseguido un trabajo en una metalúrgica y con su sueldo podía permitirse rentar un pequeño apartamento el cual compartía con su novia. Después de idas y vueltas, de estar con cientos de mujeres, se había decidido por Susana Marlowe. Ella era una joven muy hermosa de largos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, se conocían de pequeños, ambos habían crecido en el mismo vecindario, y ella siempre lo había perseguido, hasta que al fin, él le había hecho caso. Llevaban cuatro meses conviviendo juntos y ya tenían planes para casarse.

Terry había cortado todo tipo de lazos con su familia, y ellos no habían hecho ningún esfuerzo por hablar con él. Tal vez su madre había ido a visitarlo un par de veces, pero al final había desistido de mantener el contacto.

Era una tarde como cualquiera, mientras él caminaba de regreso a su casa después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, pasó por un parque donde un grupo de manifestantes hippies y pacifistas reclamaban el retiro de las tropas en Vietnam. Terry continuó su camino hasta llegar a su hogar. El lugar no era la gran cosa, el edificio era bastante antiguo, y su apartamento tenía un solo ambiente que hacía a la vez de cocina, comedor y habitación, y un pequeño baño. Por el momento no necesitaba nada más.

Al llegar, saludo cortésmente a su casera y subió rápidamente hasta el segundo piso. Estaba famélico, y esperaba que Susana hubiera hecho ya la cena. Lo cierto es que ella no era muy buena cocinera, pero en esos momentos, Terry comería cualquier cosa que le pusieran en frente. Colocó la llave en la maltrecha puerta color verde, y tuvo que empujar para que esta se abriera, se dijo que la arreglaría el fin de semana. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lo sorprendió encontrar a Susana sentada sobre la cama, había una maleta a su lado.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Terry malhumorado.

- Tenemos que hablar – Susana se puso de pie, pero no avanzó.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¿Qué significa esa maleta? – Su enfado iba subiendo de tono, en parte se debía al hambre que sentía, situación que le hacía recordar los malos momentos que había vivido en su niñez.

- Me voy – La respuesta de ella fue cortante y definitiva.

- ¿Por qué? – Dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Susana se puso nerviosa y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Porque las cosas no son como yo creía que serian

- ¿En serio? – Terry rió irónicamente - ¿Y qué era lo que pensabas? ¿Qué compraría una casa con hermosas vistas al Central Park? ¿Qué te compraría vestidos nuevos todas las semanas? ¿Qué cada noche te llevaría a cenar fuera y luego iríamos al teatro?

Susana se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza. Definitivamente eso era lo que buscaba de un hombre, y sabía desde un principio que Terry no podría dárselo. Pero ella lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, desde que era una niña, y creyó que su amor sería suficiente, pero se había equivocado. Su vida tampoco había sido fácil, su madre se había ido de la casa cuando ella tenía 5 años, y su padre era un borracho que la maltrataba. El dinero nunca había abundado en su casa, aunque tampoco había intentado buscar un empleo, por lo que seguía dependiendo de su padre, hasta que aceptó ser la novia de Terry. El día en que él le había propuesto irse a vivir juntos ella se había entusiasmado tanto que no le importaba el pequeño y sucio lugar que había conseguido. Intentó hacer todo lo posible para transformarlo en un verdadero hogar, pero cada día que pasaba era peor. Terry trabajaba todo el día, y le exigía que cocinara y se encargara de mantener limpio el lugar, ella no había nacido para eso, y el único momento que disfrutaba, era por la noche, en la cama con él. Pasaba toda la tarde encerrada en el apartamento, al menos en su casa podía salir a encontrarse con sus amigas, pero ellas habían entrado a la universidad o estaban trabajando.

Un día, cansada de estar siempre adentro, decidió al menos salir a dar una vuelta. Le había sacado un poco de dinero a Terry sin que se diera cuenta, y fue a tomar algo en una cafetería donde solían reunirse personas acaudaladas. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió un café y un trozo de pastel de fresa, que era para lo único que le alcanzaba. En una mesa cercana a ella había un hombre, que no tendría menos de 60 años, era rechoncho y calvo, llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta, y Susana había advertido que no le había sacado la mirada de encima desde que entró al lugar. Le dio asco imaginar en lo que aquel hombre podría estar pensando, entonces lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a su mesa. Le preguntó si podía sentarse, y lo hizo antes de esperar una respuesta. El hombre no perdió el tiempo y le hizo saber de inmediato sus intenciones. Era viudo y quería volver a sentir la calidez de una hermosa mujer a su lado. Susana lo rechazo de inmediato, le dijo que ella tenía novio, pero él no se dio por vencido.

- Tal vez cambies de opinión con un pequeño viaje

- ¿Un viaje? – Preguntó Susana con curiosidad.

- Un viaje, a donde quieras. Podemos abordar mi avión privado en el momento que desees – La miraba intensamente, sabiendo que ella no podría rechazar su oferta - ¿Te gustaría conocer Europa?

- Europa... – Repitió ella soñadora.

- Te llevaría a Paris, Milán, Londres. Te compraría los mejores vestidos y las carteras más caras.

Susana se quedó pensativa. Recorrer el mundo era lo que ella siempre había deseado. Y ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo todo, una vida llena de comodidades. Pero... ¿Y Terry? Ella no podía dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo.

- Yo...

- Por favor, piénsalo – Rogó él, tirando su última carta – Tengo 64 años y nunca he tenido hijos, una vez que muera toda mi fortuna pasara a tus manos.

Al mencionar eso último, los ojos de Susana brillaron de ambición. Ya no podía seguir evitándolo, quería todo lo que aquel hombre le ofrecía. Y Terry... bueno, tal vez algún día, cuando ella sea libre y millonaria, volvieran a encontrase y podrían vivir juntos una vida llena de lujos. Ninguno de los dos tendría nunca la necesidad de trabajar.

Fue entonces como ella termino por aceptar la propuesta que ese hombre le había hecho. La parte más difícil era contárselo a Terry, sabía que él no se lo tomaría con calma. Y ahí estaba ella, enfrentándose al hombre que amaba profundamente.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar – Decidió mentirle. Él se pondría aún más furioso si supiera que lo estaba dejando por otro hombre solo por interés.

- ¿Pensar en qué? Si mal no recuerdo, hasta ayer me decías que me amabas

Susana recordó la noche anterior, el sexo con Terry siempre había sido increíble, y sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que estarían juntos, al menos por un largo tiempo, entonces decidió aprovecharlo. Hicieron el amor incontables veces esa noche, y ella le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo amaba. Ahora creía que lo mejor hubiera sido irse sin decirle una sola palabra. Enfrentar a Terry le estaba doliendo más de lo que ella había pensado.

- Ya no estoy segura de nada, Terry

- Perfecto – Dijo él intentando contener la furia que sentía en aquellos momentos. Tomó la maleta de Susana y se dirigió a la entrada – Si cruzas esta puerta no volverás más - Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. Con paso firme fue hacia donde él estaba – Espero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo – Terry abrió la puerta y arrojó con fuerza la maleta al pasillo - ¡Lárgate! – Le gritó - ¡Lárgate y no regreses nunca!

Ella salió del apartamento con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y recogió su maleta. Terry cerró la puerta con fuerza, deseando no volver a verla nunca más en la vida.

Fue inútil creer que Susana podía ser diferente a las demás mujeres, seguía siendo una chiquilla quejumbrosa. Era en vano lamentarse por haberla perdido, después de todo, afortunadamente no había llegado a amarla. Aunque hubiera jurado que ella sí estaba enamorada de él. En la escuela siempre lo había perseguido y se le había insinuado en más de una ocasión, de modo que no entendía porque lo estaba dejando ahora. Pero no le importaba, de niño había aprendido a vivir solo, debido a las constantes ausencias de sus padres, y ahora no sería distinto.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se despertó con el ruido de los martilleos en la construcción de al lado, miró el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita, eran las 09.15 AM ¡Maldición! Se había quedado dormido. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las 09.30 AM y sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Se levantó de la cama y tomó una ducha rápida. No le dio tiempo de desayunar, ya compraría algo en el camino. Mientras se dirigía a su trabajo, pasó por el mismo parque donde el día anterior estaban los manifestantes. Ellos seguían allí, con sus pancartas en contra de la guerra ¿Es que acaso no dormían?

Llegó a la metalúrgica a las 09.55 AM. El supervisor estaba en la entrada, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

- Llegas tarde

- Lo siento, me quedare una hora después de mi turno para compensar

- No será necesario

Terry pensó que ese era su día de suerte, después de todo no le había ido tan mal.

- De acuerdo, comenzaré a trabajar ahora mismo – Quiso entrar pero el supervisor lo detuvo con la mano.

- He dicho que no será necesario

- No entiendo...

- Esta despedido

- ¿Pero, por qué? – Exclamó Terry – Es la primera vez que llego tarde

- Si no eres capaz de llegar a tiempo, hay cientos de hombres esperando trabajar. Desde el primer día se le advirtió que no toleraríamos retrasos, así que puede pasar por la oficina a buscar su liquidación.

Terry maldijo en voz alta, ahora tendría que buscar otro empleo, y su economía no iba muy bien, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para pagar el alquiler del apartamento. Se dirigió hacia la oficina para recoger su liquidación y salió de aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, con las manos en los bolsillos, vio en una esquina, dos hombres con uniformes de marines prados tras una tabla sostenida por dos caballetes, al parecer estaban buscando reclutas para ir a Vietnam.

Terry lo pensó unos segundos, si se enlistaba ya no tendría que preocuparse por conseguir un nuevo empleo, ni por el pago de la renta. Pero por otro lado, también era probable que no regresara nunca más. Pensó en sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela, se había enterado que Buddy Smith había perdido un brazo y una pierna, y estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas. Ralph Carter, por el contrario, no había perdido ninguno de sus miembros, pero había vuelto a casa dentro de un cajón.

Terry no sabía qué hacer, tal vez sería una buena idea, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. No tenía amigos, ni trabajo, ni familia que lo echarán de menos. Se dirigió hacia aquellos hombres con paso firme.

- Me gustaría ingresar al Cuerpo de Marines

- Muy bien – Dijo uno de ellos, entregándole una hoja – Llene esta forma

La decisión ya estaba tomada y no podía echarse atrás, dentro de poco tiempo estaría en el campo de batalla.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: **El siguiente capítulo es una adaptación de una parte de la película "La chaqueta metálica" de Stanley Kubrick.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

El 20 de Agosto de 1967, Terry fue enviado a Fort Polk en Luisiana para recibir su formación para la capacitación en infantería y combate en la selva. Cortaron su largo cabello y luego fue instalado en una barraca que compartía con otros 29 reclutas. Estaba acomodando sus cosas cuando un joven moreno se acerco a él.

- Mi nombre es Leegan, Neil Leegan – Al igual que Terry, llevaba puesto su uniforme verde de recluta.

- Terrence Grandchester

- ¿De dónde eres?

- De Nueva York

- Yo soy de Chicago – Dijo Neil – Recibí mi numero de recluta hace tres días y hoy ya me encuentro aquí - Por su mirada, Terry dedujo que no tenía ningún interés en estar en ese lugar.

- ¿Tienes familia?

- Si – Contestó Neil con una sonrisa – Mi madre y mi hermana. Nunca olvidaré sus rostros de tristeza cuando les conté que me enviarían a Vietnam. Mi madre está inconsolable ¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien que te espere?

- No – Ni siquiera lo dudo – Yo no tengo familia

- ¿Haciendo amistades? – Otro recluta de porte elegante y ojos color miel se les acerco – Mi nombre es Archie Cornwell

- Yo soy Neil Leegan, y él es Terrence Grandchester – Los presentó Neil - ¿También a ti te han obligado a ir a la guerra?

- No – Contestó Archie – Mi hermano menor, Stear, fue enviado a Vietnam como piloto de guerra, y no hemos tenido noticias de él desde hace un tiempo. Mi madre está muy preocupada.

- ¿Y crees que no se preocupará aún más al saber a sus dos hijos en la guerra? – Cuestionó Terry.

- Tal vez, pero le prometí que traería a mi hermano sano y salvo a la casa

- Pues, buena suerte

Minutos después, todos los reclutas estaban parados en posición militar mientras escuchaban las instrucciones del sargento Randall. Era un hombre se unos 50 años, de aspecto severo.

- Soy el sargento de artillería Randall, su instructor jefe. A partir de ahora únicamente hablaran cuando se les hable, y la primera y la última palabra que saldrá de sus sucias bocas será señor. ¡¿Han entendido bien, idiotas?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor! – Fue la respuesta en conjunto de los reclutas.

- ¡Qué carajo, no los escucho! ¡Griten como si tuvieran huevos!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Si alguno de ustedes, nenas, sale de este campamento, si sobreviven al entrenamiento, Serán como armas, ministros de la muerte, siempre en busca de la guerra. Pero hasta ese día son una cagada. Lo más bajo y despreciable de la Tierra, ni siquiera algo que se parezca a un ser humano. Sólo son una cuadrilla de desgraciados, una panda de mierdas inútiles pasadas por agua. Como soy muy duro, sé que no voy a gustarles, pero cuanto peor les caiga mejor aprenderán. Soy duro pero soy justo y aquí no hay ninguna intolerancia racial, no desprecio a nadie porque sea negro, judío, latino o chicano. Aquí todos son igual de insignificantes. Y mis órdenes son acabar con todos aquellos que no sean capaces de dar la talla en mi amado cuerpo. ¿Me entienden, idiotas?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Mierda, ¡más alto! No los escucho

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

El sargento Randall se posicionó frente a un joven pálido, algo rechoncho.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, escoria?

- ¡Señor, recluta Jefferson, señor!

- Desde ahora te llamas recluta Copo De Nieve ¿Te gusta el nombre?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Pues te voy a decir una cosa que no te va a gustar, Copo De Nieve, aquí en mi cantina no vas a poder comer todos los días pollo frito y sandía

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- ¿Eres tu John Wayne? ¿O soy yo? – Murmuró Archie, quien estaba parado al lado de Terry.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Quién carajo lo ha dicho? ¿Dónde está ese comunista de mierda, la maricona soplapollas que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte? ¿Nadie, eh? Por lo visto ha sido la reina de los mares. Los voy a triturar, van a hacer ejercicio hasta reventar. Van a hacer instrucción hasta que les quede el culo como mantequilla – Se dirigió a un joven alto y musculoso - ¿Has sido tú? ¿Pequeño hijo de puta, eh?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- Eres un estúpido y pareces un gusano inmundo. Seguro que fuiste tú

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- ¡Señor, fui yo, señor! – Confesó Archie. El sargento Randall se dirigió hacia él.

- Vaya, no me jodas. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un jodido bromista, un bufón? Admiro tu honradez, si mierda, me gustas tanto que te invito a mi casa a tirarte a mi hermana. Maldito cagón. Tengo tu nombre y tengo tu culo. No te vas a reír ni vas a llorar. Vas a aprender de carrerilla. Yo te voy a enseñar - Le dio un puñetazo que lo envió al suelo - Y ahora levanta. ¡Ponte en pie! Mejor será que no me encabrones, porque si no te abro la cabeza y te follo hasta el hígado.

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Recluta Bufón, ¿para qué te alistaste en mi amado cuerpo?

- ¡Señor, para matar, señor!

- ¿Te gusta matar?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- A ver, pon cara de guerra

- ¿Señor?

-¿Es eso cara de guerra? Ahhhhhhh – Le mostró cómo hacerlo - Esto sí es cara de guerra. Venga, pon cara de guerra

- ¡Ahhhhhh!

- ¡Puta mierda! No me convences, pon cara de guerra de verdad

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- No me das miedo. ¡Sigue con ello!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – El sargento Randall se dirigió al joven musculoso.

- ¿Señor, excusa de qué, señor?

- Yo soy el único que hace preguntas aquí. ¿Lo entiendes, recluta?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Te lo agradezco mucho, basura. Ahora, ¿me dejas continuar?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás nervioso?

- ¡Señor, lo estoy, señor!

- ¿Te pongo yo nervioso?

- Señor...

- ¿¡Señor que! ¡Estabas a punto de llamarme gilipollas!

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- ¿Cuánto mides recluta?

- ¡Señor, 1,85, señor!

- No sabía que una mierda podía ser tan alta. Quieres meterme unos centímetros de clavo, ¿eh?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- ¡Chorradas! Me parece que la leche de tu padre entró por el culo de tu mamá y acabó como una manchita marrón en la sábana.¡Te han tomado el pelo! ¿Y de donde carajo eres, recluta?

- Señor, de Texas, señor

- ¡No me jodas! En Texas solo hay vacas y maricones, recluta Cowboy, y tú no te pareces mucho a una vaca. Así que ya sabemos lo que eres. ¿Te gusta chupar pollas?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- ¿No te tragas los rabos?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- Tú debes de ser de esos tipos desagradecidos, que cuando están dando por el culo no tienen ni el detalle de hacerle una paja al otro. No te perderé de vista – Se dirigió al recluta que estaba al lado, un joven con un notable problema de obesidad quien tenía una curiosa sonrisa en los labios, a juzgar por la situación - ¿A tus padres les queda algún hijo vivo?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Seguro que están arrepentidos. Eres tan feo que podrías estar en un museo de arte moderno. ¿Cómo te llamas, gordo de mierda?

- ¡Señor, Leonard Lawrence, señor!

- ¿Lawrence? ¿Lawrence de qué? ¿De Arabia?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- Ese nombre me suena a realeza. ¿Eres tú de la casa real?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- ¿Te gusta chupar pollas?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- Tú chuparías hasta una pelota de golf metida en una manguera

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- No me gusta lo de Lawrence. Sólo los maricones y los marineros se llaman Lawrence. Desde hoy serás el recluta Patoso

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- ¿Te parezco un listillo? Recluta patoso, ¿te parezco gracioso?

- ¡Señor, no, señor!

- Entonces borra esa sonrisita de tu cara

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- ¿Que mierda estás esperando? Corazón

- ¡Señor, lo intento, señor!

- Recluta Patoso, te doy 3 segundos. Exactamente 3 puñeteros segundos para que borres esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, si no quieres que te saque los ojos y empiece a correrme en tu mollera.1...2...3

- ¡Señor, no puedo, señor!

- ¡Chorradas! Ponte de rodillas, escoria. – Lo hiso - Ahora ahógate – El recluta llevó sus manos a su cuellos y apretó fuerte - ¡No me jodas! Con mi mano, caraculo – Intentó tomar la mano del sargento Randall - No tires de mi mano hacia ti, he dicho que te ahogues no que te ahogue yo. Venga, ven hacia aquí, y ahógate – Acerco su cuello a su mano - ¿Has acabado de sonreír?

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Más alto carajo. No te oigo

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Sigo son oírte. Grita como si tuvieras 2 cojones

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- Si, está bien, ponte en pie. Recluta Patoso, quiero que pierdas el culo hasta que cagues pepitas de oro sobre mi cabeza, y si no lo haces te voy a joder vivo

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Una vez que el sargento Randall se hubo retirado, los reclutas respiraron aliviados.

- Creo que está un poco loco – Comentó el recluta Cowboy. Terry rió con ironía – Me llamo Thomas Stevenson

- Yo soy Terrence Grandchester

- Muy bien, espero que nos llevemos bien, pues deberemos compartir las próximas ocho semanas en este maldito lugar

Al día siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento. El adiestramiento era brutal, pero no se comparaba con lo que tendrían que vivir en Vietnam. Allí aprendían tan solo los rudimentos del empleo del arma individual y del combate en formación, y a desfilar.

El día comenzaba con un recalentamiento de una hora, corriendo por el campamento.

Después seguía el desfile, cada recluta con su M-16.

- ¡Hombro izquierdo, ya! – Ordenaba el sargento Randall – ¡Esta no es la escopeta de tu padre Cowboy! – Le espetó a Thomas. Siguió caminando - ¡Hombro derecho, ya! – Se paro frente a Terry - ¡Rodea la cabeza con el rifle, no el rifle con la cabeza!

Por la noche, los reclutas debían dormir con sus rifles.

- Esta noche dormirán con sus rifles, vómitos – Proclamaba – Le pondrán a su rifle nombre de mujer, porque ese es el único coño que van a tener. Sus días de meterle el dedo a María Culopodrido bajo el calzoncito rosado, se acabaron. ¡Recen!

- Este es mi rifle – Comenzaron los reclutas – Hay muchos como él, pero este es el mío. Mi rifle es mi mejor amigo. Es mi vida. Debo dominarlo como domino mi vida. Sin mí, mi rifle es inútil. Sin mi rifle, yo soy inútil. Debo dispararlo con puntería. Debo disparar mejor que mi enemigo, que está tratando de matarme. Debo matarlo antes que él me mate. Lo haré. Ante Dios lo juro. Mi rifle y yo somos defensores de mi patria. Somos los amos del enemigo. Somos los salvadores de mi vida. Así sea, hasta que no haya enemigos, sino paz. Amén.

- Descansen – Ordenó el sargento Randall – Buenas noches, señoritas

- ¡Buenas noches, señor! – Exclamaron todos al unísono.

Otra parte del entrenamiento consistía en cruzar la pista de obstáculos, trepando cuerdas y saltando muros, mientras el Sargento Randall los alentaba.

- ¡Diez putos segundos! ¡No debe llevarles más de diez putos segundos superar este obstáculo! ¡Rápido, avancen! ¡Ningún recluta pito suelto en este pelotón va a graduarse si no supera este obstáculo en menos de diez putos segundos!

También era deber de los reclutas mantener las instalaciones limpias y en condiciones. Todas las mañanas eran despertados a las 08.00 AM.

- ¡Despertarse! ¡Despertarse! – Entraba gritando el sargento Randall aporreando un cesto de lata - ¡Hagan sus literas y pónganse su uniforme! ¡Higiene en dos minutos! – Se dirigió hacia Terry y Thomas – Recluta Grandchester, recluta Cowboy.

- ¡Señor, sí, señor! – Repitieron ambos.

- ¡Terminen sus literas y a limpiar letrinas, par de inmundos!- Ordenó - ¡Quiero esas letrinas tan limpias que la misma Virgen María pueda cagar en ellas!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- ¿Crees en la Virgen María? – Preguntó a Terry.

- ¡Señor, no, señor! – Había dejado de creer en Dios y en la Virgen desde muy pequeño.

El sargento Randall arrojó el cesto de lata y se posicionó frente a él.

- ¡Recluta Grandchester, no creo haberte oído bien!

- ¡Señor, el recluta dijo "Señor, no, señor"!

- ¡Pedazo de gusano! ¡Me das ganas de vomitar! – Le pegó una cachetada - ¡Maldito comunista hereje, declara que amas a la Virgen María o te arranco las entrañas! Amas a la Virgen María ¿No es cierto?

- ¡Señor, negativo, señor! – Seguía firme en su postura.

- ¿Estás tratando de insultarme?

- ¡Señor, negativo, señor! ¡Señor, el recluta cree que cualquier respuesta será incorrecta, y usted lo golpeará peor si se contradice, señor!

- ¿Quién es tu jefe de pelotón?

- ¡Señor, mi jefe de pelotón es el Recluta Bola De Nieve, señor!

- ¡Recluta Bola De Nieve! – Lo llamó el sargento Randall.

- ¡Señor, Recluta Bola De Nieve reportándose, señor! – Contestó yendo rápidamente a donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Estás destituido! ¡El recluta Grandchester será jefe de pelotón!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- ¡Desaparece, escoria!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Y así pasaron los días en el campamento de reclutas.

Ocho semanas después, llegaba el momento de graduarse.

- Hoy ustedes han dejado de ser gusanos – Decía el sargento Randall – Hoy son marines. Son parte de una hermandad. A partir de hoy, y hasta el día en que mueran, estén donde estén, todo marine es su hermano. La mayoría de ustedes irá a Vietnam. Alguno de ustedes no regresarán. Pero siempre recuerden esto: Los marines mueren, por eso es que estamos aquí, pero el Cuerpo de Marines vive para siempre ¡Y eso significa que ustedes viven para siempre!

Después llegó el momento de saber a donde iría destinado cada uno de ellos.

- ¡Leegan!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- 0300, Infantería. ¡Moore!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- 1800, Ingenieros ¡Vas a salir a buscar minas! ¡Cowboy!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- 0300, Infantería. ¡Bufón!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- 4212, Periodismo militar. ¿Qué mierdas son esas, Bufón? ¿Te crees Mickey Spillane? ¿Te crees algún puto escritor?

- ¡Señor, escribía para el periódico de mi escuela, señor!

- ¡Tú no eres una máquina de escribir, eres una máquina de matar!

- ¡Señor, una máquina de matar, sí, señor!

- ¡Grandchester!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!

- 0300, Infantería

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Gracias a todas por sus reviews =)  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En el mes de septiembre, Terry desembarcó en las costas de Vung Tau, y fue destinado a la 4ª división de infantería, para prestar servicio en la provincia de Pleikú.

Al llegar al país asiático, tuvo conciencia de la decisión que había tomado. Terry nunca había puesto un pie afuera de los Estado Unidos, y definitivamente, esa no era una buena forma de comenzar. El calor de la jungla era insoportable, y había insectos del tamaño de un perro labrador. Lo primero que vio al aterrizar, fue una hilera de grandes bolsas negras, esos soldados volverían a casa.

Llevaba solo unos cuantos minutos en aquel lugar, cuando comenzó a echar de menos Nueva York, pero debía acostumbrarse, pues iba a pasar los siguientes 12 meses en ese infierno. No había avisado a sus padres acerca de su decisión, y tampoco planeaba enviarles cartas, sabía que ellos no notarían su ausencia. Sintió envidia por sus colegas, la mayoría hablando de sus familias, algunos incluso tenían esposa e hijos. Terry nunca se hubiera atrevido a arriesgar su vida en una guerra teniendo una familia que lo llorara el día de su muerte.

Neil Leegan había sido asignado a su misma brigada, y Terry se alegraba por ello. Se habían hecho grandes amigos durante el campamento de reclutamiento, al igual que con Archie y Tom, pero ellos tenían destinos diferentes. Archie estaba cubriendo la guerra en Quang Nam, aunque su objetivo era ir en busca de su hermano, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo. Tom fue asignado a la 25 ª División de Infantería. Terry esperaba encontrarlos algún día, vivos.

El pelotón de Terry estaba compuesto por 36 hombres, divididos en cuatro escuadrones, cada uno de ellos estaba comandado por un teniente coronel.

Los días en la jungla se volvían interminables. Durante las patrullas de reconocimiento, los soldados tenían que lidiar con las trampas utilizadas por el Vietcong. No eran mortales, pero podían dejarles un mal recuerdo a sus enemigos, o retrasar su avance. Algunas de ellas eran realmente ingeniosas. La mayoría estaban instaladas en el suelo, hoyos excavados en la tierra en los cuales había fierros puntiagudos que atrapaban la pierna, o el cuerpo entero del soldado. También habían colocado pasarelas de madera en las acequias, no lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el peso de los soldados, y al romperse la tabla, caían sobre estacas. También estaban las trampas explosivas, las granadas estaban por doquier. La trampa más común, consistía en colocar una granada a un lateral del camino, bien sujeta a algún árbol, y atarle un cable fino de acero a la anilla, que se tensaba cruzando el camino y se ataba al otro extremo, de modo que, cuando los soldados pasaban por esa zona, arrastraban con los pies el cable, arrancando la anilla y haciendo estallar la granada. Estas trampas, aveces eran colocadas en los cursos de agua, dificultándole al enemigo evitarlas. Pero sin duda, el mayor obstáculo para los soldados americanos, era el sistema de túneles construidos por el Vietcong, en medio de la frondosa jungla para esconderse del adversario y atacarlos desde debajo de la tierra. Era común, que los soldados americanos se encontraran de repente sorprendidos en medio de una balacera provocada por un enemigo invisible. El Vietcong, se encargo de hacer de esa zona, una pesadilla para el enemigo.

Día tras día, Terry se volvía cada vez más duro. El solo hecho de ver morir a sus compañeros, y la constante lucha por sobrevivir, lo convertían en un hombre más fuerte.

Por las noches, les tocaba salir a planear las emboscadas, colocando sus minas Claymore, y esperando que alguien cayera en ellas, muchas veces bajo la lluvia, y con el peligro latente de caer ellos mismos en una emboscada.

Terry recordaba cómo había sido su primer combate, siete semanas después de haber llegado al país. Su escuadrón estaba patrullando la jungla, la presión del aire era muy baja y el calor agobiante. Él no había tomado una ducha desde hacía cinco semanas, estaba sucio y olía a rata muerta. Su M-16 era su más fiel compañera, no debía separarse de ella ni un solo instante si quería seguir con vida. Terry iba al frente, junto con otros dos soldados, entonces escuchó cuando Neil lo llamó.

- ¡Terry! – Se dio vuelta y vio que le hacía señas para que se acercara. Fue hacia él – Mira esto – Le dijo señalando al suelo con la punta de su bota.

- ¿Qué es?

- Parece la entrada de un túnel

- ¿Crees que haya _amarillos_ allí abajo? – Preguntó Terry poniéndose a la guardia.

- No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo – Dijo sacando la tabla que cubría la entrada y se dispuso a entrar cuando Terry lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡Espera! No puedes entrar, no sabes con lo que puedes encontrarte allí adentro

- Pues no me vendría mal darles por el culo a unos cuantos _amarillos_ – Bromeó Neil.

- De acuerdo – Estaba decidido a entrar, y Terry no podía dejarlo solo. Neil era un buen soldado, pero inmaduro, y esa inmadurez podría llevarlo a la muerte – Iré yo primero, cúbreme las espaldas, y no sueltes tu rifle ¡Maldita sea!

Terry ingresó al túnel, seguido de Neil, le causaba temor estar dentro de ese agujero, el olor a putrefacción allí adentro era insoportable. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, el olor era cada vez más fuerte, entonces Terry se tropezó con algo blando. Alumbró con su linterna para ver de qué se trataba.

- ¡Carajo! – Se tapó la nariz con el brazo para evitar el desagradable olor.

Neil se acercó, alumbrando él también con su linterna hacia el frente.

- ¡Maldita sea! Estos comunistas de mierda ya están muertos ¿Qué crees que sea esto? ¿Una especie de catacumba?

- No - contestó Terry – He oído que el Vietcong arrastra a sus soldados muertos hacia los túneles para evitar que el enemigo haga conteo de los caídos

- Salgamos de aquí, o vomitaré

Terry dio media vuelta y siguió a Neil, no le agradaba estar en aquel lugar.

Al poner un pie fuera del túnel, el infierno se desató, habían caído en una emboscada. Terry se echó instintivamente al suelo al oír los disparos, aferrándose con fuerza a su M-16. Las balas pasaban a milímetros de su rostro y no podía localizar al francotirador, ni al resto de su escuadrón, pues había arrojado su linterna cuando comenzó el fuego. A unos metros de él pudo oír a Neil.

- ¡Malditos _amarillos_! – Se sintió aliviado al saber que su compañero estaba aún con vida.

Permanecieron tumbados sobre la hierba hasta que las cosas se calmaron. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos había muerto en esa ocasión.

Ocho meses después, Terry ya se había acostumbrado a la vida en la selva, al calor, la suciedad, los insectos y la falta de sueño. No podía permitirse dormir más de dos horas seguidas, y nunca en la comodidad de una cama. Se había convertido en un hombre duro, en un asesino, el lema era _"Dispara antes que te maten ellos a ti"_. Había visto morir a sus compañeros, algunos quedaban inválidos o mal heridos y eran enviados de vuelta a sus casas.

Aún venían a su mente imagines de la ultima baja que habían tenido. Jimmy Donowitz era un joven idealista de tan solo 19 años, él no había decidido estar allí, no había querido estar allí, era estudiante de primer año de medicina, tenía una familia que lo esperaba, y una novia con la que pensaba casarse. Jimmy no tenía instinto asesino, no quería matar. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su aniñado rostro. Terry había sentido lastima por él y lo había protegido siempre que había podido. Jimmy no tenía que estar allí, él tenía toda una vida por delante, gente que lo amaba y sufriría si algo llegase a ocurrirle. Y todo era culpa de los malditos gobernantes, que enviaban a sus chicos para ser masacrados en un país lejano, a pelear por una guerra que no era la suya. Durante una barrida en medio de la selva, se encontraron con un niño de aproximadamente 7 años que tenía una herida de bala en su brazo. Jimmy tenía ciertos conocimientos médicos e intento brindarle su ayuda, pero la orden siempre era acabar con todo aquel que formara parte del bando enemigo, sea hombre, mujer, niño, anciano o perro. Jimmy no hiso caso de esa orden y fue a ayudarlo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de advertencia de Terry, pero en su descuido pisó una mina. Jimmy sobrevivió, pero perdió ambas piernas y tubo graves lesiones por todo su cuerpo. Al otro día fue enviado a su casa, pero su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma. Terry lo sintió mucho, se recriminaba el no poder haber hecho nada más por él.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Escuchó la voz de Neil a sus espaldas. Era de noche y la luz de las estrellas iluminaba la jungla. Terry estaba recostado contra un árbol, pensando en su vida, preguntándose qué sería de él una vez que regresara a Estados Unidos. Todos los soldados a los que había conocido en la guerra tenían algo por lo que vivir, pero Terry no. Le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas, a Terry no le importaba si moría al día siguiente en batalla.

- Solo me preguntaba... ¿Cómo crees que sea cuando regresemos a casa?

- Pues veras... – Neil se sentó a su lado – Cuando pisemos suelo americano, estará lleno de gente dándonos la bienvenida, y desfilaremos triunfales por las calles, seremos el orgullo de la nación – Terry sonrió ante esa perspectiva.

- ¿Qué es lo primero que harás?

- Lo primero que haré, amigo, será darle un fuerte abrazo a mi madre y mi hermana y decirles cuanto las amo – Terry suspiró, a él le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo – Y después... iré a un burdel y me follare a todas las putas que pueda encontrar - Ambos rieron con ganas, Terry se había acostumbrado a los vulgares comentarios de Neil – Dime la verdad... ¿No mueres de ganas por tirarte a una puta?

- Ya me he acostumbrado al celibato

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – Exclamó Neil sorprendido.

- Si extrañas tanto el sexo... ¿Por qué no pagas a una de esas prostitutas asiáticas?

- ¿Estas bromeando? La mitad de esas mujeres son espías del Vietcong, y la otra mitad tiene tuberculosis.

Durante la guerra, había aumentado la promiscuidad en los soldados americanos, y la prostitución estaba al alcance de todos. Los proxenetas rondaban con sus ciclomotores los vehículos militares para ofrecer estos servicios a los soldados, y ellos buscaban diversos tipos de relaciones, que iban desde un par de horas, hasta semanas. Algunos se enamoraban de las prostitutas, ocasionando que sus esposas americanas volaran a Vietnam para recuperar a sus maridos.

Las subscripciones a Playboy también habían aumentado. Hugh Hefner, editor de la revista, había lanzado una promoción en la cual, aquellos que se subscribieran de por vida, recibirían su primer ejemplar de manos de una de sus Playmates. Un soldado que había llegado a su pelotón hacía poco tiempo, les había contado como su antiguo escuadrón había hecho una colecta, reuniendo los 150 dólares de la subscripción, y a las pocas semanas, la bella Playmate de 19 años, Jo Collins, había llegado a Vietnam vestida de "Sargento", y les había entregado un ejemplar de la revista.

A Terry le hubiera gustado que lo visitara una de esas bellezas ¡Maldita sea! Llevaba más de 10 meses sin metérsela a nadie ¿Qué hombre podía soportar algo así? Terry no había pasado más de tres días seguidos sin sexo desde los 14 años.

- ¿Y qué me dices de las enfermeras americanas? – Preguntó a Neil.

- Esas mujeres tienen más cojones que tú y yo juntos, no han venido a Vietnam para mantener un sórdido romance con un soldado de infantería.

- Tal vez si lo intentaras... recuerdas a aquella doctora que atendió a Billy... ¿Cómo era su nombre?

- Rose – Contestó Neil con una sonrisa al recordar a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules que había atendido a su compañero herido de bala.

- Si, Rose... Creí que te había gustado

- Una mujer como ella jamás se fijaría en mí

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Mírame – Se señaló con la cabeza – Rose es una jovencita de buena familia, está haciendo un trabajo voluntario en esta maldita guerra, y yo... yo solo soy un soldado sucio y apestoso.

- Si eso es lo que te preocupa... podemos darte un baño

- Hablo en serio – Le reprochó Neil.

- También yo, Neil eres un gran sujeto, cualquier mujer se fijaría en ti si te lo propusieras.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿No piensas hacer nada con tu abstinencia?

- No tengo planeado tirarme a nadie en esta maldita guerra... si a eso te refieres

- La enfermera que te curó esa herida en la pierna parecía muy interesada por ti

- A mi no me interesa ella

- Pero si era muy bonita

- Es cierto, pero no me interesa

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Por qué no!

- ¿Es por esa novia que tenias en América?

- Ella me dejó – Dijo Terry con rencor.

- No por eso debes olvidarte de las mujeres

- Y no lo hago. Pero jamás volveré a tener una relación estable con ninguna

- ¿Es que acaso no piensas casarte y tener hijos algún día?

- No

- Tal vez cambien de opinión cuando conozcas a la mujer indicada

- Lo dudo

Terry ya no pensaba en las mujeres más que para pasar un buen rato. No quería formar una familia, estaba seguro que nunca llegaría a ser un buen esposo y padre, pues nunca había tenido el ejemplo de cómo serlo.

- Iré a descansar un rato – Dijo Neil bostezando.

- Te despertaré si hay problemas

Neil se había convertido en el mejor y único amigo que Terry hubiera tenido jamás. Le había contado cosas que nadie sabía y siempre lo había comprendido.

Esa noche, todo estaba en calma. No habían tenido un enfrentamiento en dos semanas, y los soldados ya comenzaban a aburrirse. Terry se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos, a su mente vinieron imágenes de sus padres, niñez y de su adolescencia. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en Vietnam, no había recibido ni una sola carta de América, a sus padres no les importaba, si ellos hubieran querido ponerse en contacto con él no les hubiera resultado muy difícil, pero seguramente, ni siquiera sabrían donde se encontraba, ni lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido contra el árbol, pero apenas unos pocos minutos después, lo despertó la sensación de una bala que pasó muy cerca de su mejilla. Enseguida abrió los ojos y se puso alerta, tomó su M-16 y se arrastró hacia donde estaban sus compañeros descansando.

- ¡Despertarse! ¡Despertarse vagos inmundos!

- ¡Qué diablos! – Neil se incorporó de un salto - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó a Terry.

- ¡Nos atacan!

Neil maldijo en voz alta, rápidamente se puso sus botas y tomó su rifle. Los demás soldados hicieron lo mismo. Era la primera vez que los atacaban desprevenidos. Las balas volaban por todas partes. Terry se ubicó en su puesto de combate que había excavado la noche anterior. La oscuridad de la noche le dificultaba la visión, pero aún así, pudo contar al menos 20 soldados del Vietcong. Los malditos _amarillos_ los doblaban en cantidad, pero no en valor.

Terry disparó su rifle, intentando acabar con el enemigo. Apenas 40 minutos después, noto como los _amarillo_s de retiraban, llevándose consigo los cuerpos de los caídos. Respiró profundamente y esperó unos segundos para salir de su puesto.

- ¡Le han dado a Leegan! – Exclamó uno de los soldados.

Terry se puso de pie y corrió a ver como se encontraba su amigo.

Neil estaba tumbado en el suelo, la sangre le brotaba por todos lados. Terry se agachó a su lado.

- ¡Neil! ¡Neil!

- Te...rry me du...e...le – Se le dificultaba pronunciar las palabras.

- ¿Qué te duele? – Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos - ¡Traigan morfina! – Les gritó a los demás soldados.

Uno de los soldados fue a buscar el botiquín, mientras otro llamaba por el radio para que les enviaran asistencia.

- Aquí tienes, Terry – El soldado le entregó el botiquín, del cual Terry sacó una jeringa con morfina y se la inyectó a Neil.

- Todo estará bien, amigo – Le decía para tranquilizarlo – Te darán de baja, y en menos de una semana estarás en tu casa abrazando a tu madre.

- Mal...di...ción, ya no po...dre matar más a...ma...ri...llos – Una débil sonrisa brotó de sus labios. Al menos, su sentido del humor seguía intacto.

La ayuda llegó unos minutos después, y Neil fue enviado a un hospital. Terry tuvo que quedarse a vigilar su puesto, pero fue a visitarlo tres días después. Neil había logrado salir con vida de esa situación, pero de todas formas lo enviarían a casa, y Terry estaba feliz por él, aunque también le afectaba saber que, a partir de ese momento, se quedaría solo nuevamente.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews =)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

_Estados Unidos, Texas. _

_1972_

- ¿¡Qué has hecho que!

- He vendido _Mountain Mirage_

Candice White se encontraba azorada ante la noticia que su madrastra acababa de darle. _Mountain Mirage_, el rancho donde ella había crecido, ya no le pertenecía, ya no iba a ser su hogar nunca más. Toda su vida había transcurrido allí, con la excepción de los tres últimos años en los que había estado estudiando en Yale.

Cuando ella tenía 16 años, su padre había hecho un viaje de negocios de dos semanas a Nueva York, y había vuelto con una joven esposa apenas dos años mayor que ella. Hasta ese momento, Candy no había tenido conocimiento del deseo de su padre de volver a casarse, si bien era cierto que él nunca había negado lo mucho que quería tener un hijo varón para que pudiera hacerse cargo del rancho en algún momento, y su nueva esposa se lo había dado. Timothy era un precioso bebe de dos años, rubio y ojos celestes, iguales a los de su madre.

Susana Marlowe había llegado a _Mountain Mirage_ ataviada en un costoso vestido Versace color negro, y una sortija con un enorme y casi vulgar diamante en el dedo. Fue una sorpresa para ella encontrase con Candy, pues su recién estrenado marido, le había dicho que no tenía hijos, al parecer habría sufrido un lapso de amnesia. Esa fue la primera discusión que tuvieron. Susana odiaba la vida en el rancho, solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo compras en Houston, incluso había adquirido un apartamento en aquella ciudad. Su relación con Candy era desastrosa, no le agradaba la idea de tener que compartir el dinero del viejo con aquella chiquilla, y no pensaba hacerlo. John White había muerto, y había dejado toda su herencia a su hijo Timothy White.

Candy aún no caía en la cuanta de haberse quedado en la calle. Había dedicado su vida entera al cuidado del rancho, buscando la aceptación de su padre, pero él siempre parecía echarle la culpa por haber nacido mujer. John nunca se había repuesto a la pérdida de su esposa, Mina. Candy tenía tan solo 6 años cuando su madre murió a causa de un cáncer terminal, pero tenía el recuerdo de una hermosa mujer de rizos rubios y ojos verdes, muy parecida a ella, recordaba que siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, recordaba sus cálidos abrazos y la forma en que siempre la arropaba por las noches, y recordaba cuando le contaba cuentos de hadas. Susana no se parecía en nada a su madre, era bella, pero su mirada era fría y distante, ni siquiera mostraba interés en su hijo. Candy sentía lastima por el pequeño Tim, después de todo era su hermano, y nunca había conocido el amor de una madre. Para ella había sido una sorpresa enterarse de su existencia, estaba en la universidad cuando recibió la llamada de George, contándole las nuevas noticias. Su padre ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de informárselo personalmente.

Tim era un niño adorable, y Candy parecía ser la única persona en la casa que mostraba interés en él. Al volver de la universidad, forjó un fuerte lazo con su hermano menor, se ocupaba de él y le brindaba todo su cariño. Pero ahora las cosas iban a cambiar. Susana había vendido el rancho y se mudarían a otra ciudad, probablemente nunca más volvería a ver a su hermano, y eso le dolía tanto como perder _Mountain Mirage_, y todo lo que ello implicaba: su casa, los empleados y los animales. _Mountain Mirage_ era un rancho donde se criaban caballos purasangres, esa había sido la pasión de su padre, una pasión que había traspasado a su hija, pero él pareció no notarlo.

- No puedes haberlo vendido todo – Le reprochó Candy a su madrastra, con los papeles de la venta en la mano - ¿Qué hay de los caballos? _Sugar_ me pertenece, mi padre me la regalo.

- El comprador me ofreció una buena suma por todo, y no pude rechazarla – Comentó Susana, restándole importancia al asunto – Y en cuanto a _Sugar_... estaba incluida entre las propiedades que John me heredó. Tengo entendido que es una yegua muy valiosa, el comprador se mostró muy interesado en ella.

- ¡Tú no heredaste nada! ¡Fue Tim, a quien mi padre le dejó todo! Para que continúe a cargo del rancho que perteneció a nuestra familia desde hace décadas.

- Entiéndelo, Candy... cuidar de _Mountain Mirage_ requiere un gran esfuerzo, y yo no sé cómo hacerlo, tengo un niño que cuidar y debo ver por su interés – Todo era mentira, lo único que le importaba a Susana era ella misma.

- ¿Y qué pasará con los empleados?

- Recibirán su liquidación, tal vez el nuevo dueño quiera conservarlos.

- Eres perversa, Susana

- Será mejor que recojas tus cosas – Le dijo burlonamente – En dos días el rancho tiene que estar desocupado – Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la sala.

Candy dejó caer los papeles al suelo, se sentía derrotada, no podía creer como su padre había sido tan estúpido para dejar el rancho en manos de esa mujer, ahora, todo por lo que su familia había luchado por años, se perdería. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a las cuadras, los empleados de su padre estaban trabajando como siempre, Candy los saludó uno por uno y luego fue a ver a su yegua. _Sugar_ era una hermosa purasangre de tres años, su pelaje era tan negro como la noche, y era uno de los mejores caballos del rancho. Su padre se la había regalado al graduarse de la preparatoria. Había cuidado de ella desde que era una potranca, y cada vez que volvía de la universidad, pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en el establo, haciéndole compañía.

Tomó un terrón de azúcar y se lo ofreció a la yegua, le encantaba el azúcar, por eso la había bautizado con el nombre de _Sugar_. Acarició su aterciopelado hocico y escondió su cara en el cuello del animal, no podía creer que la había perdido.

- Acabo de enterarme de lo de la venta – Candy no se había dado cuenta cuando George había entrado al establo.

- También yo

- No puedo creer que John haya hecho esto – George parecía tan derrotado como Candy – Debió haber sabido que esa mujer haría algo así.

- Estaba ciego

- No... John era un hombre inteligente y precavido, algo ha de haber sucedido.

- Pues nada de eso importa ahora, el rancho ya no nos pertenece – Candy volteó a verlo, su cabello blanco delataba los 64 años que había cumplido el pasado otoño - ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora, George?

- No lo sé – En sus ojos apareció la preocupación – A mi edad dudo que vuelva a conseguir un empleo, y lo único que sé hacer es cuidar caballos.

Candy se dirigió hacia él y le tomo las manos. George Johnson había crecido en _Mountain Mirage_, siempre había cuidado de los establos, y ella lo quería como a un padre. Él le había enseñado todo sobre los caballos, y cuando murió su madre, había tratado de consolarla, le había construido una casa en un árbol, y le había dicho que ese sería su castillo, porque ella era una princesa. Candy no podía abandonarlo, George tenía problemas cardiacos, y ya no podría volver a trabajar ¿Qué sería de él entonces?

- No te preocupes – Intentó sonreír – Yo me encargaré de que salgamos adelante.

- Pero si tú tampoco tienes a donde ir

- Pero tengo un titulo en literatura, se que podré conseguir trabajo en alguna escuela.

- No quiero estorbarte

- Y no lo harás, eres como mi padre, jamás podría dejarte solo.

- No lo sé...

- No hay nada más por decir – Candy fue firme en su decisión – Tú vienes conmigo.

George pareció considerarlo. Era cierto que no tenía a donde ir, y la única familia que tenía se encontraba frente a él. Candy siempre había sido como la hija que nunca había tenido, no entendía porque John siempre la había relegado en su vida.

- De acuerdo, pero... ¿A dónde iremos?

- Pediré ayuda a Anthony, estoy segura que no se negará

- No creo que a tu novio le haga mucha gracia tener que cargar también conmigo

- Él me ama, y sabrá ayudarnos a ambos

- De acuerdo – George no estaba muy seguro. Anthony era un buen muchacho, pero dudaba que quisiera compartir su casa con un viejo inútil. Candy notó como George miraba con tristeza el establo - ¿Qué pasará con todo esto?

- No lo sé, George, no lo sé.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Candy, no tener la certeza de lo que pasaría con el rancho de ahora en adelante. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, por el momento. Volvió a dirigirse hacia _Sugar_ y acarició su pelaje.

- Voy a recuperarte – Le susurró al oído – Te lo prometo.

Ese día, Candy llamó a su novio por teléfono y le comentó la situación. Anthony se había mostrado comprensivo y le había ofrecido un lugar donde quedase junto con George. Ella no quería dejar el rancho, pero sabía que volvería a recuperarlo todo algún día, costase lo que costase.

Dos días después, Candy y George habían recogido sus cosas para mudarse con Anthony. Susana parecía más feliz que nunca, ella odiaba _Mountain Mirage _desde el día en que puso un pie allí, y parecía no importarle el hecho de haberlo vendido a un precio mucho menor de lo que realmente valía, simplemente había aceptado la primer oferta que le había llegado. Candy se había enterado por los empleados, que Susana había contratado un agente inmobiliario para comprar una nueva casa. Los últimos días, no la había visto, pues los había pasado en su apartamento en Houston, renovando su guardarropas. Tim se había quedado con su niñera, una horrorosa mujer de 50 años que apenas prestaba atención al niño. Candy quiso pasar los últimos días con su hermano, sabía que Susana ya no le permitiría tener contacto con él, solamente por maldad. Iba a extrañarlo mucho, a pesar de no haber compartido mucho tiempo los dos juntos, le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Tal vez si su padre no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico, se habría dado cuenta a tiempo de la clase de mujer con la que se había casado.

El apartamento de Anthony no era muy grande, pero tenía dos habitaciones, él compartiría la suya con Candy, y la otra era para George. Le había gustado la idea de vivir con su novia, pues durante el tiempo en que ella había estado en la universidad, apenas la había visto.

Anthony y Candy habían sido novios desde los 13 años, el padre de él era el dueño del rancho vecino a _Mountain Mirage_, y ellos dos se habían criado juntos. En la infancia, habían sido los mejores amigos, y durante la adolescencia, Anthony le había expresado sus sentimientos, y Candy no dudó en aceptarlo.

- Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos contigo

- No tienes nada que agradecer – Dijo Anthony, mientras entraba las cajas de la mudanza a su apartamento – Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Se que no debe ser fácil para ti...

- Candy, no te preocupes – Dejo unas cajas sobre el sofá –Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que sea necesario – Tomó el rostro de novia con ambas manos y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Mañana comenzaré a buscar un empleo – Le dijo ella, mirándolo con ternura a sus ojos celestes. Él la abrazó y colocó su mentón en la cabeza de Candy – Te amo, Tony.

- Y yo te amo a ti

Los días transcurrían, y Candy seguía sin conseguir empleo. Había consultado en casi todas las escuelas de la ciudad, pero ninguna tenía un puesto para ella. Anthony se encargaba de todos los gastos, y ella colaboraba con los pocos ahorros que le quedaban.

Una tarde, mientras caminaba por la calle, pasó frente a una librería, donde un cartel anunciaba la búsqueda de un vendedor, no era lo que Candy estaba buscando, pero le serviría por el momento.

- Buenos días – Saludó a la dependienta, una mujer joven, de aspecto agradable.

- Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Vengo por el anuncio

- ¡Oh gracias a Dios! – Exclamó la mujer – La última empleada acaba de mudarse a Austin, sin darme tiempo de buscar una nueva. Y dime... ¿Tienes experiencia?

- En realidad no, pero tengo un diploma en literatura

- ¿En verdad? – Parecía sorprendida - ¿Y qué haces buscando un trabajo como vendedora teniendo un diploma?

- Pues... no he podido conseguir otro empleo

- Lo entiendo, el problema de la desocupación se esa volviendo cada vez más evidente ¿Cuándo puedes comenzar a trabajar?

- ¿Quiere decir que tengo el empleo? – Preguntó Candy, contenta.

- Claro que sí, Puedes empezar a trabajar mañana

Candy estaba feliz por haber conseguido un empleo. El sueldo no era demasiado, pero serviría para ayudar a Anthony.

Al volver al apartamento, le contó la buena noticia a George, él se sentía mal por no poder ayudar de alguna manera, se sentía un estorbo, pero Candy insistía en que se quede con ellos.

- En cuanto pueda, alquilaré un apartamento para no molestar a Anthony – Le había dicho ella.

- No creo que tú le molestes – Él rió. Era testigo de las constantes muestras de cariño que se profesaban los jóvenes.

- Pero de todos modos, Tony está terminando su tesis y necesita su propio espacio donde estar tranquilo.

- Tienes razón

A Candy le gustaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que Anthony, sabía que una vez que se casaran, las cosas serian mejores, pero primero ambos tendrían que estabilizarse.

Habían pasado dos meses, y las cosas habían mejorado un poco. Candy aún no había conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente para mudarse, pero a Anthony no le importaba mucho. Una noche, había llegado cansada después de un día de trabajo. Anthony ya estaba allí, esperándola. Había notado algo distinto en sus ojos, pero no había querido decirle que le pasaba, solo la había tomado por la cintura, y la besó casi con fiereza. Candy correspondió a su beso, deseando algo más. Él la arrastró hacia el dormitorio e inmediatamente comenzó a desnudarla, parecía tan apurado que, en el intento rompió algunos botones de su camisa. Una vez desnudos, Anthony la tumbo sobre la cama y le hiso el amor desesperadamente. Candy no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, era evidente que a su novio le pasaba algo.

- Tony... – Estaban desnudos debajo de las sabanas. Candy tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio.

- Dime

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¿No te ha gustado? – Le preguntó a la defensiva.

- Sabes que sí, has estado genial, pero...

- ¿Qué?

- No ha sido como las otras veces, parecía como si...

- ¿Cómo si fuera una despedida? – Candy se incorporó al escucharlo decir aquello. Lo miró desconcertada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Candy... – Él parecía incomodo – Tengo algo que decirte, y no te va a gustar.

- No me asustes

- No es mi intención

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Anthony dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

- He recibido mi número de recluta, me enviarán a Vietnam – Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- ¡No! – Exclamó - ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Tú no!

- Candy... no puedo hacer nada, en tres días partiré

- Debe haber algo para evitar esto, hablaré con el abogado de mi padre...

- ¡Es inútil!

- Pero si...

- ¡Pero nada, Candy! No puedo negarme, me enviarían a prisión si lo hago – Ella sabía que era cierto. Mohamed Alí se había negado a incorporarse al ejército, declarando que no tenía "ningún conflicto con el Vietcong", le sacaron su licencia de boxeador y fue declarado culpable de deserción, le arrebataron su titulo y se le cerraron todas las oportunidades para ejercer el deporte. Como él, había habido cientos de jóvenes que habían terminado en prisión por negarse a ir a la guerra.

- Anthony – Decía ella estallando en llanto – No quiero perderte.

- Volveré – Le dijo besándola en los labios – Volveré a tu lado, y nos casaremos.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo

Volvieron a hacer el amor tres veces más esa noche.

Tres días después, Anthony partió a Nueva Orleans para su formación militar. Candy estaba inconsolable, no sabía que iba a hacer con el alquiler del apartamento, pues su sueldo no le alcanzaba para mucho, y el solo hecho de saber a su novio en la guerra le parecía aterrador.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Candy estaba empacando sus cosas, habían pasado tres meses desde que Anthony se fuera a Vietnam, y ya no podía seguir permitiéndose el alquiler del apartamento, con su sueldo de vendedora de libros.

La televisión estaba encendida, las noticias anunciaban la reelección de Richard Nixon como presidente de los Estados Unidos, Candy la apagó y encendió la radio. No soportaba seguir escuchando y viendo imágenes sobre la guerra. Su primo Tom había prestado servicio en Vietnam por dos años. Candy no entendía como alguien pudiera pasar tanto tiempo en ese infierno. Ahora, él estaba viviendo en Nueva York, había conseguido un empleo en una empresa y estaba bajo tratamiento psicológico.

Candy había hablado con Tom por teléfono y le había contado sobre sus problemas económicos. Él le había prometido ayudarla, y lo hiso. Le consiguió un puesto de trabajo como profesora de literatura en una escuela, pero para ello tendría que mudase a Nueva York. Ella aceptó, el sueldo era bueno y Tom le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa. Había enviado una carta a Anthony para informarle de su mudanza, le escribía una carta todas las semanas, pero él no se las contestaba todas, probablemente, muchas de ellas no llegarían. Candy sabía que en aquellas cartas, Anthony no le contaba ni la mitad de las cosas que estaba viviendo. Tom le había contado con detalle todos los horrores que había sufrido en la guerra, y seguramente, su novio también los estaría sufriendo. Ella se iba a dormir todas las noches llorando y rezando porque él vuelva con vida.

- Ya empaqué los libros ¿Quieres que me ocupe de estas cajas?

- Si, gracias George - Él se había convertido en el único consuelo de Candy, siempre trataba de reconfortarla y animarla para que no pensara todo el tiempo en Anthony – Ya verás cómo, una vez que estemos en Nueva York, las cosas mejorarán.

- Nunca he salido de Texas

- Pues es una excelente posibilidad para que lo hagas ¿No quieres conocer otras ciudades? – Candy trataba de animarlo, sabía cuánto le dolía dejar la ciudad en la que había vivido toda su vida.

- Si... tal vez no sea tan mala idea ir a Nueva York

Candy se acercó a él y puso una mano en su brazo.

- Te prometí que haría todo lo posible para recuperar _Mountain Mirage_, y pienso hacerlo.

- Se que lo intentarás – Le sonrió – Pero para recuperarlo necesitaras mucho dinero, y no será fácil conseguirlo.

- Pues aunque me tome el resto de la vida, lo conseguiré.

Candy tenía determinación, pero sabía que solo con un milagro, podría conseguir el dinero necesario para poder recuperar _Mountain Mirage_, y a _Sugar_.

La casa de Tom en Nueva York era más grande y cómoda que el apartamento donde se habían estado quedando. Sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía 20 años, y le habían dejado en herencia una pequeña fortuna. Al volver de Vietnam, vendió su casa de Austin y se mudo a Nueva York.

Candy y Tom siempre habían tenido una buena relación, de pequeños habían sido grandes amigos. Él había sido quien le había enseñado a montar a caballo, y todo lo que debía saber para cuidar de un rancho. Había sufrido mucho cuando se había enlistado en el cuerpo de Marines.

Tom los recibió en su hogar con entusiasmo, últimamente se había sentido muy solo y le venía bien la compañía de su querida prima y George.

- Me alegro de volver a verte – Tom la abrazó fuertemente y la levantó en el aire, como cuando eran niños y Candy rió.

- También yo, Tom

Cuando la soltó, se dirigió a saludar a George, lo conocía de toda la vida y, prácticamente formaba parte de su familia.

- Siento mucho lo de Anthony – Se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Candy, aunque intentó disimularla.

- No importa – Dijo, con una sonrisa forzada – Estoy segura que llegará sano y salvo.

- Si, también lo creo – Intentó darle ánimos – Mírame a mí – Dijo abriendo los brazos – He vuelto, y estoy mejor que nunca.

Todos rieron, pero sabían que no era cierto. Tal vez, Tom no tuviera secuelas físicas, pero las cicatrices que tenía por dentro eran mucho peores.

- ¿Cuándo dices que tengo esa entrevista de empleo? – Preguntó Candy, intentando cambiar de tema.

- El director de la escuela es un amigo mío, le dije que irías a verlo mañana. Su nombre es Albert Andrey.

- ¿Y crees que me dará el puesto?

- ¡Claro que sí!

La mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó muy temprano para ir a su entrevista de trabajo. Se había vestido con una falda plisada negra a por encima de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y zapatos de tacón, había dejado sus risos sueltos y se puso un poco de maquillaje, quería dar una buena impresión. A las 09.00 AM, había llegado a la preparatoria Roosevelt. Parecía un lugar agradable, se dijo que le gustaría trabajar allí. Entró y se dirigió a la oficina del director.

- Buenos días – La saludó la secretaria, un joven de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, y ojos marrones ocultos tras unas grandes gafas - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Candice White, tengo una entrevista con el señor Andrey.

- Tú debes ser la que viene por el puesto de profesora de literatura – La secretaria dejó los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado – Mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien, Albert me aviso que vendrías, te está esperando, pasa por favor.

- Muchas gracias – Candy le sonrió, y entró por la puerta que la secretaria le había señalado – Con permiso – Dijo al hombre que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. El hombre levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa. Sin suda, era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos celeste, le hiso recordar a su Anthony, solo que el hombre que tenía en frente tenia al menos diez años más que su novio.

- Adelante – Le dijo. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano – Debes ser Candice.

- Si, mucho gusto – Dijo ella, aceptando su saludo.

- Por favor, toma asiento – Le pidió - Tom me ha hablado de ti, me dijo que has estudiado en Yale ¿Es cierto?

- Sí, señor

- Llámame Albert – Le dijo, sonriendo – Sino me harás sentir viejo.

- De acuerdo – Ella también le sonrió.

- Entonces... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 21

- Eres demasiado joven, imagino que no tienes experiencia trabajando con adolecentes.

- No

- Seré sincero – Albert se inclinó sobre el escritorio y la miro a los ojos – Necesitamos una profesora titular que se encargue de impartir clases para el decimo año. No es fácil trabajar con alumnos de 16 años ¿Cree que puede hacerlo?

- Creo que estoy preparada para ocupar el puesto – Le dijo Candy, firmemente.

- Por lo general, no contratamos a los profesores sin referencias... Pero Tom me ha hablado muy bien de ti, y sé que necesitas el empleo.

- ¿Estoy contratada? – Preguntó Candy, esperanzada. Albert volvió a sonreír amablemente.

- Puedes empezar la semana que viene, le pediré a Patty que se encargue del papeleo necesario.

- Muchas gracias, le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

**ooo**

Susana estaba sentada en el despacho del detective Smith, lo había contratado una semana atrás para que averiguara el paradero de Terry. Había ido a buscarlo al apartamento que habían compartido años atrás, pero le habían dicho que él había abandonado el lugar poco tiempo después que ella. También había ido a buscarlo a casa de sus padres, pero ellos tampoco habían tenido noticias de su hijo, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Por más que habían pasado cinco años, Susana nunca había logrado aplacar el amor que sentía por Terry. Él era el único hombre al cual siempre amaría, y ahora que era viuda y millonaria, volvería a buscarlo, esta vez nada los separaría.

- ¿Ha averiguado algo, detective?

- Sí – Contestó él, sacando un folder amarillo del cajón de su escritorio – Ha sido un trabajo sencillo.

- Entonces... lo ha encontrado – Susana parecía esperanzada, por fin volvería a ver a su Terry – Dígame donde está, quiero ir a verlo.

- No será tan fácil, señora

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – El detective Smith abrió el folder y revisó los documentos.

- Hace cinco años, Terrence Grandchester ingresó al cuerpo de Marines y fue enviado a Vietnam – Susana palideció al oír aquello.

- ¿Está muerto? – Preguntó, temiendo escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

- No, no está muerto, pero aún está en servicio.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! – Estalló ella - ¡No pueden obligarlo a estar allí!

- El servicio en la guerra tiene una duración de doce meses, el señor Grandchester está allí por voluntad propia.

- Entonces se debe poder hacer algo para que regrese – Dijo ella, pensativa.

- Probablemente

- Muchas gracias, detective

Susana se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a modo de despedida, él se la estrechó. Al retirarse del lugar, se puso en contacto con su abogado para averiguar qué podía hacer para traer a Terry nuevamente de Vietnam, el dinero ya no representaba un obstáculo para ella. El abogado no le dio muchas esperanzas, no importaba cuánto dinero ella tenía, si él no deseaba volver, nadie podía obligarlo.

Estaba furiosa, había soportado por cinco años a John White, con la esperanza de volver algún día con el hombre que amaba. Al casarse con él, había creído que las cosas serían distintas, ni siquiera imaginaba que tendría que mudarse a un sucio rancho en Texas, pero lo peor de todo, fue enterase de que John tenía una estúpida hija. Había sido una ilusa al creerle, pero al final, todo había salido bien, solo había tenido que darle un hijo varón a su marido, y él le dejaría toda su herencia. Un año después de haberse casado, por fin lograron concebir a Timothy. Susana no podía seguir soportando acostarse con ese viejo arrugado, creyó que, al nacer Tim, iba a dejarla en paz, pero no había sido así, al parecer a John le gustaba demasiado el sexo. A decir verdad, ella había sentido alivio al enterarse de su muerte. Pero se había vengado de él, su marido creyó que ella conservaría _Mountain Mirage_, pero debió haber supuesto lo mucho que ella odiaba aquel rancho, y que lo primero que haría al heredarlo, sería venderlo. Sabía que el precio al que lo había vendido había sido demasiado bajo, pero no le importaba, el dinero que había sacado de allí era suficiente para llevar una vida cómoda.

Susana se había mudado a Nueva York y comprado un piso en Times Square. Después de haber vivido tanto tiempo en un rancho, para ella significaba un alivio volver a la cuidad. No podía decirse lo mismo de Tim, a él le costaba acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, extrañaba el campo, los animales y a Candy. Susana estaba cansada de escuchar al pequeño estorbo preguntar por su hermana, por lo que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de su casa, y había contratado una niñera, a tiempo completo para que se ocupe de él. En esos momentos, lo único que le interesaba, era encontrar a Terry, y que él vuelva con ella. Aún recordaba la manera en que la había tratado el día en que lo abandonó, pero estaba segura, que una vez que la viera, se volvería a enamorar de ella.

**ooo**

- Buenos días, Patty – Albert había llegado a la escuela como todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días, Albert – Lo saludó ella, cortésmente.

Era habitual, tanto para el personal, como para los alumnos, que trataran a Albert con total confianza, a pesar de ser el director de la escuela.

Albert tenía 35 años, había sido el lanzador estrella de los New York Yankees, pero había tenido que dejarlo al sufrir una fractura en su hombro derecho. En ese momento, creyó que su vida estaba perdida, lo único que había deseado en la vida, era ser jugador profesional de baseball, y lo había conseguido, pero su sueño le había durado solamente tres años. Había estado unos cuantos meses en rehabilitación, pero ya no podría volver a lanzar. Pasó demasiado tiempo deprimido, encerrado dentro de su casa, hasta que un conocido, le ofreció el puesto de entrenador para el equipo de baseball de la secundaria Roosevelt. Albert lo había aceptado, y eso había significado una salvación para él. Entrenar a otros jóvenes, le daba la oportunidad de continuar con lo que él amaba. Con el tiempo, había logrado convertirse en el director de la escuela, y a pesar de la confiabilidad que todos le tenían, era muy respetado y querido allí dentro.

Albert nunca se había casado, a decir verdad, nunca había encontrado a la mujer indicada. Había salido con varias, pues tenía gran éxito con el género femenino, pero él creía que para casarse debía estar completamente seguro de su decisión. Nunca una mujer lo había atraído hasta el punto de dejarlo sin aliento, nunca hasta la semana pasada. Al ver a Candy por primera vez, supo que ella era una mujer diferente a las demás, podía verlo en sus ojos, algo le decía que ella era especial, y pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo.

Ese era el primer día de Candy como profesora de literatura del decimo año. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero trataba de que no se le notase, pues no era bueno que los alumnos lo supieran y se aprovecharan de ello. Afortunadamente, le había tocado un buen grupo, eran chicos agradables. Ella había creído que trabajar con adolecentes sería más difícil, pero, al parecer, ella tenía un don especial para caerle bien a los demás.

- Entonces... – Dijo para concluir su clase – Para la próxima clase quiero que estudien todo lo que vimos hoy.

Candy se quedo en el aula, ordenando sus papeles mientras los alumnos salían uno por uno.

- ¿Cómo fue el primer día?

Levantó la vista y vio a Albert, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, observándola con si típica sonrisa.

- Muy bien – Le contestó Candy – Los alumnos son muy agradables, no me ocasionaron ningún tipo de problema.

- Si... son un buen grupo – Albert seguía observándola, era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca - ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos? Así podremos conocernos mejor – Candy lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa, por eso el añadió – Como amigos, claro – Ella sonrió.

- De acuerdo

- Bien... en la cafetería de la escuela preparan los sándwiches de pavo más ricos que hayas probado en la vida – Ambos rieron.

Algunos minutos después, Albert y Candy estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, donde también almorzaban los alumnos de la escuela.

- ¿Hace mucho que eres director? – Le preguntó Candy.

- Solo hace tres años

- ¿Y siempre ha sido tu sueño?

- La verdad, no – Albert le contó su historia, y como se había frustrado su deseo de seguir compitiendo en las grandes ligas. Candy admiraba la determinación que había tenido para salir adelante.

En más de una ocasión, durante el almuerzo, varios alumnos se habían acercado a él para comentarle alguna cosa o pedirle consejos, era evidente que todos lo apreciaban.

- Cuéntame algo de ti – Le pidió Albert, intentando averiguar algo de la mujer que le había robado el corazón a primera vista.

- No hay mucho que contar, crecí en un rancho en Texas, criábamos caballos purasangres, estudié en Yale, y luego de la muerte de mi padre, vine a vivir a Nueva York con George, que es como de la familia. Bueno... esa es la historia resumida.

- Y... ¿Tienes novio?

- Sí – Las esperanzas de Albert se derrumbaron al oír aquello, pero algo en la mirada de ella, le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien – Anthony está prestando servicio en Vietnam desde hace algunos meses.

- Lamento oír eso – Era verdad, por más que le hubiera gustado que Candy estuviera libre, no le agradaba la situación que estaban viviendo centenas de hombres en aquel país asiático.

- Tengo la esperanza de que vuelva con vida.

- Claro que sí – Él sonrió, pero sabía que no se daría por vencido ahora que había conocido a la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida.

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

_Vietnam, Guang Nam._

_1972_

Anthony estaba escribiendo una carta para Candy, la extrañaba cada día más, y lo único que lo mantenía con fuerzas para seguir adelante, eran las cartas que recibía de ella. La correspondencia que los soldados recibían de sus novias y esposas, eran uno de los mayores consuelos que tenían en la guerra, había visto a hombres suicidarse, al recibir cartas de ellas anunciándoles que los dejaban, muchas veces por otros hombres. Él no sabía que sería capaz de hacer si dejaba de recibir noticias de Candy, si ella lo abandonaba.

- ¿Qué haces, Tony?

- Escribo una carta a mi novia, señor.

- No seas tonto, deja de llamarme así, te he dicho que no me gusta

- Lo siento, Terry

En los cinco años que había pasado en la guerra, Terry había obtenido el rango de Sargento, asumiendo el mando y liderazgo de su pelotón. No le agradaba que sus subordinados lo trataran como un superior, pero tampoco iba a ser blando con ellos, permitiéndoles cometer errores que pondrían en riesgo sus vidas.

Anthony había llegado a su pelotón una semana atrás, y era otro claro ejemplo de un joven que no debería estar allí.

- Así que tienes una novia... – Se sentó a su lado, Rafe, el perro guía que había sido asignado a su pelotón, estaba con él, parecía haber forjado un lazo especial con Terry - ¿Y es guapa?

- Es la más guapa de todas las mujeres – Contestó Anthony, recordando a su amada, inmediatamente, una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

- No te preocupes, la verás en seis meses.

- Tal vez no esté con vida dentro de 6 meses

- Lo estarás – Aseguró Terry – Desde que ejerzo como Sargento, no he perdido a ninguno de mis hombres, y me encargaré que siga así.

Anthony había estado en otro pelotón anteriormente, y no había conocido a ningún sargento o soldado que fuera como Terry, que tuviera la fuerza de voluntad que él tenía. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el infierno y conocía la selva mejor que nadie, tenía suerte de haber caído en su pelotón.

- ¡Hey tú, Brower! – Lo llamó un soldado corpulento que estaba sentado a unos metros de Anthony limpiando su fusil, él lo miró - ¿Así que eres de Texas?

- Si

- Tuvimos un soldado de Texas en nuestro pelotón antes que tú llegaras. Una granada le explotó en el pecho, murió.

- Al menos ha muerto por una buena causa

- ¿A si? – El soldado le preguntó, irónicamente - ¿Y qué causa es esa?

- La libertad

- Aclárate las neuronas, pardillo ¿Crees que luchamos por la libertad? ¡Esto es una matanza! Y si me van a reventar las pelotas por una palabra... Mi palabra es ¡PUTADA! Hasta ahora llevo 157 _amarillos_ asesinados, y también 50 búfalos de agua.

- ¿Incluyendo mujeres y niños?

- A veces

- ¿Cómo puedes disparar a mujeres y niños?

- Fácil, solo tienes que hay que apuntar un poco mejor – El soldado estalló en risas - ¿¡No es la guerra un infierno!

- No le hagas caso a Bob, está loco – Le dijo Terry – Su antiguo pelotón sufrió una emboscada y él fue el único sobreviviente. Despertó en medio de la jungla cubierto por los restos destrozados de sus compañeros.

- ¡Odio a estos malditos _amarillos_! – Exclamó Bob, apretando su rifle con las manos – Sin ofender, Minh – Le dijo al joven sur vietnamita de 15 años que se encargaba de guiarlos por la selva.

- No hay problema – Le contestó el chico, con su acento oriental. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar comentarios de ese estilo por parte de los soldados americanos a los cuales ayudaba, francamente no le importaba.

Anthony continuó escribiendo su carta, mientras que los demás miembros del pelotón se dedicaban a lo suyo. Bob continuó limpiado su rifle, mientras descargaba improperios contra los vietnamitas, Minh lo miraba divertido, los americanos formaban parte de su bando, y él sentía admiración por ellos. Otros dos soldado más jóvenes, estaban sentados contra un árbol, mirando una revista Playboy. Terry jugaba con Rafe, ese ovejero alemán de dos años le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Rafe se encargaba de llevar mensajes, o a localizar heridos y minas, y también otras cosas, como atacar al conductor de un jeep saltando sobre el coche en movimiento y tomándolo por la garganta. Era el mejor compañero que jamás hubiera tenido.

Sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban al campamento, Terry se puso en alerta y tomó su rifle, pero la persona que apareció no era un _amarillo_.

- ¿Archie? – Preguntó, bajando el arma - ¿Archie, eres tú?

El hombre que tenía en frente se parecía remotamente al Archie que había conocido durante su adiestramiento, solo que éste, parecía tener unos cuantos años más, y el cabello y la barba más largos. Su cara denotaba cansancio, y tenía la mirada perdida, como si se encontrara en otro sitio.

- Terry... – Sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo - ¡CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de que sigas con vida!

Terry rió y fue a darle un a fraternal abrazo, ese sí era el Archie que conocía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aún buscas a tu hermano?

- No, he estado cinco malditos años buscándolo, y la semana pasada recibo una carta de mi madre, contándome que Stear había regresado a casa después de unas largas vacaciones en Europa. El muy cabrón solo estuvo tres meses en la guerra, luego fue herido y se casó con la doctora francesa que lo había atendido. Estuvo viviendo en Francia todo este tiempo.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Y no se podía haber comunicado?

- No lo sé, pero en cuanto lo vea, pienso propinarle una buena paliza.

- ¿Piensas darte de baja?

- Si, no soporto estar ni un minuto más en este infierno. Mañana mismo iré a pedir mi baja.

- Pues, que suerte – Comentó Anthony, quien había estado oyendo todo – A mí, en cambio, me quedan otros seis meses de servicio.

- Si crees que tengo suerte, es porque no has vivido lo que yo – Le dijo Archie, seriamente.

- Cuéntame

Archie se sentó en el suelo y acepto una cerveza que Anthony le estaba ofreciendo, tomo un largo trago antes de relatar el infierno que había vivido.

- A un año de haber llegado, me toco cubrir la guerra desde uno de sus aspectos más detestables – Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquel hecho en particular – Nuestro pelotón entró a una aldea llamada My Lai. Nos ordenaron matar y destruir todo lo que encontráramos en la aldea. Nos dijeron claramente que no debíamos tomar presos. No hubo resistencia. Solo vi tres armas y no sufrimos ni una sola baja. Era igual a las demás aldeas vietnamitas: ancianos, mujeres y niños. Creo que en toda la aldea no vimos un solo hombre de edad militar. Empezaron a masacrar a los aldeanos. Había una anciana en una cama y un monje vestido de blanco le rezaba, el teniente lo arrastró afuera y le dijo algo. El monje estaba rogando que no lo mataran. El teniente lo empujó hacia el arrozal y le disparó a quemarropa. Nos ordenaron empujar a todos los vietnamitas a una zanja, Empezaron a dispararles, hombres, mujeres y niños, hasta bebés. A un bebé que salió a gatas de la zanja lo agarraron, lo tiraron de nuevo a la zanja y le dispararon. Hicieron lo mismo por toda la aldea. Quemaron las chozas y los cultivos, y mataron el ganado. A las mujeres las violaron. Una mujer había recibido tantas ráfagas que sus huesos habían saltado en astillas. Otra mujer fue muerta a tiros y su bebé destrozado con un M-16, mientras tanto otro bebé era atravesado con una bayoneta. Un soldado que acababa de violar a una joven, le metió el cañón de su M-16 en la vagina y apretó el gatillo. No era difícil encontrar gente para matar, estaban por todos lados. Les cortaban la garganta, las manos, la lengua y el cuero cabelludo. Mientras tanto, mi compañero y yo teníamos que documentar con fotografías la masacre.

- ¿Y por qué tanta crueldad? – Preguntó Anthony – Quiero decir... no eran militares, eran civiles desarmados ¿Por qué matarlos?

- ¡Despierta, Brower! – Exclamó Bob – Esto es la guerra, le dan a los niños granadas para arrojar, y las mujeres son espías.

- Ese tipo de masacres son el resultado de una campaña concebida, ordenada, planificada y dirigida por el alto mando militar para darles una lección a los aldeanos de las provincias – Comentó Terry – Lamento decirte esto Tony, pero masacres como estas ocurren todo el tiempo.

Las semanas fueron pasando para Anthony, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo a estar allí. Las emboscadas siempre eran la peor parte, los soldados siempre vivían con el temor de caer en una. Extrañaba a Caney, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, dormir con ella todas las noches, moría de ganas por verla.

Terry se había convertido en un gran amigo y apoyo, siempre estaba allí cuando Anthony no tenía más fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Ese día habían salido a una misión de exploración, la lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas, dificultándoles la visión. Anthony se sentía sucio y cansado, no había dormido bien en meses. Estaba cansado de caminar, no había comido nada en todo el día, y el clima era verdaderamente insoportable.

Terry iba al frente, con Rafe y Minh, asegurándose de que no hubiera peligro. Anthony iba a la par con Bob y un soldado afroamericano. Los demás miembros del escuadrón les seguían los pasos.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que se encontraron de frente con un edificio en ruinas, al parecer, ya había sido atacado. Creyeron que no existía peligro y siguieron adelante, pero entonces comenzó la acción...

**ooo**

- Jo, querida ¿Puedes ir a revisar la herida del soldado James?

- Claro, Doctor Marvin

Josephine Kendal, era una hermosa doctora de 24 años que había llegado a Vietnam tres meses atrás para prestar servicio voluntario en la guerra. Su aspecto dulce y delicado contrastaba con el entorno donde se encontraba. Tenía el cabello rubio, corto a la altura del cuello y los ojos color miel, su piel parecía de porcelana, y su delgado cuerpo parecía de bailarina.

Jo pertenecía a una familia acomodada de Boston, pero nunca había querido depender del dinero y las influencias de su padre, por ello, decidió estudiar medicina, yendo en contra de los deseos de su familia. Había querido darle sentido a su vida de alguna manera, y sentía que la mejor forma de hacerlo, sería ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban. Había tomado su decisión de ir a Vietnam, y en pocos días se había convertido en una de las _"Donuts Dollies"_. Su trabajo era encargarse de la recuperación tanto física como anímica de los heridos.

Jo caminó a lo largo del pasillo del hospital, hasta llegar a una habitación donde se encontraban los soldados con heridas de menor gravedad. Se acercó a un joven de apenas 18 años, una enfermera le estaba cambiando los vendajes.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, soldado? – Le preguntó, sonriéndole mientras comenzaba a revisar la herida de su brazo.

- Ahora que la veo a usted, mucho mejor

- ¿Todos los soldados son tan galantes como usted?

- No, solo yo – Le guiñó un ojo.

- Pues... ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle sus cumplidos? – Bromeó ella, mientras le volvía a vendar el brazo.

- Creo, doctora... que tendrá que casarse conmigo

Ambos rieron, el sentido del humor era el mejor remedio que los heridos podrían tener.

- ¡Doctora Kendal! ¡Doctora Kendal! – En enfermera entró corriendo a la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Han traído heridos, necesitamos su ayuda

Jo fue corriendo tras la enfermera. Situaciones así pasaban constantemente. Al llegar hasta donde estaban los heridos, el doctor Marvin la tomo del brazo y la condujo hasta un soldado que tenía la cara cubierta de sangre.

- Ha habido seis heridos de gravedad, encárguese de él

- Si, doctor - El soldado tenía los ojos abiertos, eran de un bonito color azul – No te preocupes – Le dijo tomándolo de la mano – Haré todo lo posible por salvarte.

Él intento decirle algo, pero el dolor era tan intenso que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Jo tomó unas tijeras y cortó con cuidado la remera del soldado, bajo toda esa sangre, pudo ver al menos cinco orificios de bala. Estaba muy débil, y probablemente necesitara una transfusión. Le dio indicaciones a la enfermera para que prepare todo lo que necesitaba, y rezó porque las balas no hayan perforado ningún órgano vital.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que había sentido al ver a aquel soldado a los ojos, pero sin duda, era algo muy fuerte. La vida de él estaba en sus manos, y haría todo por salvarlo.

Fueron tres largas horas que Jo dedicó a salvar la vida del soldado del cual ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre.

- Sobrevivirá – Le dijo a la enfermera.

- Ha hecho un gran trabajo, doctora – La felicitó el doctor Marvin.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás heridos?

- Todos están fuera de peligro

Jo respiró aliviada, le alegraba saber que, ese día, no había habido bajas.

Se sacó los guantes ensangrentados y se lavó las manos. Dio una última mirada al soldado que acababa de salvar. La enfermera ya le había limpiado el rostro, era un hombre muy apuesto, pensó Jo.

Al salir de la habitación, un hombre la detuvo, parecía muy nervioso.

- ¿Cómo esta Tony?

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo siento... Soy el Sargento Primero Grandchester. El hombre que usted ha estado atendiendo es el Soldado de Infantería Anthony Brower.

- No se preocupe, Sargento – Le dijo Jo para tranquilizarlo – El soldado se encuentra fuera de peligro.

- Gracias a Dios – Terry suspiró aliviado – Ha estado tanto tiempo allí adentro que creí no había sobrevivido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Quiso saber Jo.

- Había un francotirador – Se pasó las manos por el cabello – Yo debería haberlos protegido, y no pude.

- No fue su culpa... Hiso lo que pudo

Al día siguiente, Jo se levantó a primera hora para ir a ver a su paciente favorito. Anthony estaba despierto, aunque un poco confundido.

- ¿Eres quien me salvó anoche? – Le pregunto con voz ronca.

- Si – Jo se acercó a él y se sentó al borde de la cama, casi inconscientemente, le tocó la mano, sintió una conexión especial al sentir su calor.

- Gracias

- Era mi deber

Anthony se sentía extraño, la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado lo había salvado, sabía perfectamente que ese era el deber de los doctores, pero con ella se sentía diferente, era algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera por Candy.

Los días iban pasando, y Anthony estaba a un paso de ser dado de alta y enviado de vuelta a casa. Jo iba a visitarlo en sus ratos libres, y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, pasaban todo el día hablando, de libros, películas, música, de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Tony? – Era Terry quien había entrado a su habitación, y aunque le alegraba que fuera a visitarlo, se decepcionó al no ver a su doctora.

- Mañana me enviaran a casa – Le contestó. Terry notó que no estaba demasiado feliz frente a esa perspectiva.

- ¿Qué sucede? No es eso lo que querías

- Si... pero eso fue antes de conocer a Jo

- ¿Jo? No me digas que...

- Si, Terry – Anthony sonreía soñador – Me he enamorado de ella.

- ¿Y tu novia?

- Tú sabes mejor que yo que las cosas cambian una vez que vives lo que nosotros vivimos.

- Pero no puedes abandonarla, después de todo... ella ha sido tu sostén en todo esto.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir todo esto. Jo salvó mi vida, tenemos una conexión especial.

- ¿No estarás confundiendo amor con gratitud?

- No, Terry – Dijo firmemente – Amo a Jo, y voy a casarme con ella.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste =)<em>

_Nota: El testimonio de Archie está basado en hechos reales contados por veteranos de la guerra._

_Bueno... Probablemente, mañana suba un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic "El ayer que se fue"_

_Saludossss_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_Estados Unidos, Nueva York._

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando Candy había regresado de la escuela. En el camino, se había detenido para comprar algunos víveres. Su vida en Nueva York había resultado mejor de lo que había creído, le gustaba su nuevo trabajo y se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y los alumnos, pero en especial con Albert. Él había sido muy considerado al brindarle toda la ayuda que Candy podría necesitar en su nueva vida, solían almorzar juntos en el comedor de la escuela, y a veces, al final de las clases, la alcanzaba hasta su casa. Albert había resultado ser un buen amigo para Candy, pero también había hecho amistades con otros profesores, como Annie, una joven de la misma edad que ella, que se encargaba de impartir clases de francés, habían salido a cenar varias veces, y Candy lograba olvidarse de sus problemas gracias a su carácter explosivo. Annie conocía los mejores pubs y boliches de la ciudad, y, junto con Patty, solían salir a divertirse todos los fines de semana, hasta que llegó Candy y se les unió. Al principio no se había sentido con ganas de salir por las noches, pero Annie y Patty lograron convencerla, y Candy descubrió que salir a divertirse, lograba apaciguar el dolor que sentía al no tener a Anthony a su lado.

Candy entró a la casa y George fue a ayudarla con las bolsas.

- No deberías cargar tanto peso – Le dijo, al ver todo lo que había comprado. Candy rió.

- Cargaba más peso cuando te ayudaba a ti a alimentar a los caballos, George.

- De acuerdo, pero la próxima ve avísame.

- Claro – Candy se dirigió a la mesita donde se encontraba la correspondencia del día, junto con el periódico - ¿No ha llegado carta de Anthony? – Le preguntó, comenzando a revisar los sobres.

- No – Contestó George – Ya los he revisado todos.

- Hace un mes que no tengo noticias suyas – Comenzaba a angustiarse - ¿Y si le paso algo?

- Tranquila... las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, todo está bien.

- Espero que así sea, George.

George había comenzado a ordenar las cosas que Candy había comprado, mientras tanto, ella tomó el periódico y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Comenzó a leerlo, le gustaba estar informada acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo en Vietnam, de ese modo, se sentía más cerca de Anthony.

Las noticias siempre eran las mismas: bombardeos, muertes, intentos de conciliación. Pero esta vez había una noticia diferente, una que a Candy le llamó la atención, no se trataba de odio y luchas, sino de todo lo contrario.

"_PAREJA CONTRAE MATRIMONIO EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA"_

Candy sonrió al leer esas líneas, a su mente vinieron imágenes de ella y Anthony, casándose. Siempre había soñado con ello, y aunque él aún no se lo había propuesto, estaba segura que dentro de seis meses, cuando Anthony regresará, le pediría que se casara con él, y ya nada podría separarlos. Candy continuó leyendo el artículo.

_En medio de la guerra, ha nacido el amor. Los corresponsales en Vietnam, se sorprendieron al cubrir la noticia del matrimonio entre un soldado de infantería y una doctora voluntaria._

"_Fue amor a primera vista" Expresó Anthony Brower al referirse a su flamante esposa._

Candy se detuvo al leer ese nombre "Anthony Brower", no podía ser él.

"_Fuimos atacados por un francotirador y resulte gravemente herido, lo último que recuerdo es haberme despertado en una cama de hospital, y Jo estaba a mi lado. Ella fue quien salvo mi vida" El soldado comenta como fue que conoció a Josephine Kendal, la hija del conocido empresario Maxwell Kendal. "En el momento que me informaron que sería enviado a Estado Unidos, no lo dude un momento y le pedí que se casará conmigo, ella aceptó instantáneamente. Al otro día, encontramos una iglesia y nos casamos, y ahora puedo decir con orgullo, que Josephine Kendal es mi esposa, y la mujer que amo." Los ojos del soldado se humedecen al decir esas palabras. "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero nunca antes me había sentido de este modo con ninguna otra mujer" Con ese comentario, concluye la entrevista, que sin duda, marcara un registro de importancia en la historia de las Guerra de Vietnam._

Al final de la nota, una fotografía de dos jóvenes besándose captó la mirada de Candy. No cabía ninguna duda, era Anthony, su Anthony, quien estaba besando a una mujer que no era ella. Se sintió traicionada y humillada, no entendía porque él la había lastimado de ese modo, si hasta hace pocos meses, le decía en sus cartas lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba estar a su lado.

Candy dejó caer el periódico a sus pies. Su mirada estaba perdida, y a su mente venían frases que había leído en aquella horrenda nota: ¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Mi esposa? ¿La mujer que amo? ¿Nunca lo había sentido por otra mujer?

Entonces comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, llamando la atención de George, quien inmediatamente acudió a su lado.

- Candy, pequeña ¿Qué tienes? – Pero ella no contestaba, seguía llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Entonces vio el periódico tirado en el suelo, lo tomó y rápidamente leyó la nota que había afectado a Candy - ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Era raro ver a George enfadado y fuera de sí, pero esa noticia había logrado sacar lo peor de él. Candy era su única debilidad, y verla en ese estado por un maldito hijo de perra había sido demasiado para su autocontrol. La abrazó con fuerza mientras le acariciaba su cabello con cariño, tratando de apaciguar su dolor, pero nada era suficiente, Candy estaba lastimada y sus heridas no sanarían fácilmente.

En ese momento, Tom abrió la puerta de la casa, encontrándose con la desgarradora escena.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Se asusto al pensar que algo malo podría haberle pasado a su prima – George ¿Qué tiene Candy?

- Lee esto – Le dijo, entregándole el periódico.

Tom lo tomó y comenzó a leer, su seño se frunció a medida que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Juro que voy a matarlo! – Estaba furioso, no podía permitir que nadie se burlara de aquella forma de Candy, no podía.

- Voy a llevarla a su habitación – Dijo George, mientras cargaba a Candy en sus brazos – Ha sufrido un shock muy fuerte, y necesita descansar.

Subió las escaleras con ella, Candy no dejaba de sollozar y George no sabía qué hacer para calmar el dolor que sentía. Una vez en la habitación, la dejó en su cama y le sacó los zapatos para que estuviera cómoda.

- Todo estará bien, pequeña.

- ¿Por qué, George? – Logró decir Candy - ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé... pero tienes que superarlo.

- Pero yo lo amo

- Él no te merece – Le dijo con convicción.

- Íbamos a casarnos, y formar una familia – Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

- No era para ti – George trataba de consolarla – Mereces a alguien mucho mejor que él, alguien que te quiera de verdad.

- ¡Él me quiere!

- ¡Es un desgraciado! ¡No debió jugar con tus sentimientos de ese modo! – Creyó que había sido demasiado rudo al decir aquello. Pero Candy no dijo nada, solo fijó su vista en la pared, mirando al vacio – Intenta descansar un poco – Le dijo antes de dejarla sola.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró de nuevo con Tom, apretando el periódico fuertemente con las manos. Era evidente que estaba tan enojado como él.

- No podemos dejar las cosa así – Le dijo, arrojando el periódico al piso.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? – Dijo George, con desgano – Él ya tomó su decisión.

- ¡Una decisión que destruyó la vida de mi prima!

- Pero no puedes pretender que este con ella si ama a otra.

- ¿En verdad piensas que se enamoró de esa doctora? – Le preguntó irónico.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque es un imbécil y un inmaduro! Uno no va a Vietnam a buscar una esposa. Lo único que quería era llamar la atención. Ni siquiera le importo lo que esa noticia pudiera provocar en Candy.

- En eso tienes razón... pero aún así ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- ¡Romperle todos los huesos! – Exclamó con furia – Tiene que saber que Candy no está sola, y que no puede hacer con ella lo que le dé en gana.

- De todas formas, Tom... Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros. Lo mejor será esperar a que Candy se recupere, después podremos pensar con calma.

- Como quieras, pero esto no va a quedarse así.

Mientras tanto, una feliz pareja de enamorados acababa de arribar al aeropuerto de Nueva York. Era agradable para ellos, volver a respirar el aire de su país.

- ¿No es maravilloso estar de vuelta en casa, señora Brower?

- Absolutamente, esposo mío.

- Ya déjense de cursilerías – Terry apareció tras ellos, Rafe estaba junto a él.

- No son cursilerías, es amor – Dijo Anthony, mirando a su esposa con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro.

- Claro... como sea ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado ahora?

- Iremos a Boston, a casa de mis padres – Contestó Jo.

- Tony ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – Le dijo Terry, apartándolo de Jo lo suficiente para que no los oyera.

- ¿Qué sucede? No quiero dejar a Jo sola.

- Ella no está sola, esta con Rafe – Dijo mirando hacia donde Jo estaba parada, acariciando la cabeza del perro.

- Bueno... ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Escucha... Sé que decidiste casarte con Jo y todo eso, pero... ¿No crees que fue un poco cruel la nota que ofreciste al periódico?

- ¿Por qué debería de ser cruel esa nota? – Preguntó Anthony extrañado, solo había dicho cosas bonitas de su esposa y el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo.

- No lo sé... – Dijo irónicamente – Tal vez, solo tal vez... tu ex novia haya leído el artículo, y en estos momentos este intentando suicidarse arrojándose del Empire State, al sentir su corazón partirse en mil pedazos. Pero no te preocupes, probablemente ella no sea de esas personas que compran el periódico todos los días para informarse sobre el estado de la guerra donde, el que ella cree sigue siendo su novio, está luchando por su país.

- No es necesario que seas tan sarcástico – Respondió Anthony, ofendido.

- ¿Entonces no te importa ella? La mujer que, hasta hace unas semanas, decías extrañar y amar con todo tu corazón, la mujer que te enviaba cartas y te ayudaba a que tus días en Vietnam fueran más soportables ¿No te importa lo que ella puede estar sintiendo en estos momentos?

- No digas cosas que no son ciertas – Anthony comenzaba a enfurecerse – Por supuesto que me importan sus sentimientos, pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer yo con los míos, si amo a Jo más que a nada en el mundo?

- Se que la amas – Terry intentó ser comprensivo – Pero fue una decisión muy abrupta la que has tomado, y no te has dado cuenta que podías llegar a lastimar a otras personas.

- Tú más que nadie sabe que la vida puede terminar de un momento a otro, y no quise perder la oportunidad de unir mi vida a la mujer que amo.

- ¿Y ella sabe que tuviste otra novia con la cual aún no has terminado? – La expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de Anthony le dijo todo – No está bien que comiences una relación diciendo mentiras.

- Pero yo no le he mentido... solo he omitido algunos detalles.

- Piénsalo bien, debes ser sincero con ella. Las relaciones que comienzan con mentiras terminan mal.

- Se lo contaré todo a Jo, pero no ahora.

- ¿Y a tu ex?

- ¿Qué con ella?

- Creo que sería de caballero dar la cara frente a ella, aunque corras peligro de que te saquen los ojos con un alfiler – Se burló Terry.

- Muy gracioso... aún no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ella.

- Solo espero que tomes las decisiones correctas de ahora en adelante.

- Lo haré, amigo. No te preocupes.

Ambos volvieron hacia donde Jo y Rafe se encontraban. Anthony le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a su esposa, parecía que no podían estar ni un segundo separados. Terry los miró con envidia, sabía que él nunca podría tener una relación de ese tipo con una mujer, y en el fondo sintió deseo, deseo de casarse y formar una familia, pero él no había sido hecho para esas cosas.

- ¿Y tú, Terry? – Le preguntó Jo - ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora que eres un civil más?

- Francamente querida, no tengo idea – Se burló él.

- ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotros a Boston? Estoy segura que mi padre podrá darte un puesto de trabajo en la empresa.

- Muchas gracias, Jo. Pero prefiero conseguir las cosas por mí mismo.

- Creo que es momento que dejes tu orgullo a un lado – Le dijo Anthony, él sabía que Terry no tenía a nadie y no quería dejarlo solo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea.

- Piénsalo bien – Insistió Jo – Ahora tienes un perro que alimentar – Los tres rieron. Terry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que le dejaran conservar a Rafe, era evidente para todos que ya no podrían separarse.

- En verdad les agradezco, pero voy a quedarme aquí.

- De acuerdo – Anthony se rindió – Recuerda que siempre puedes llamarnos si cambias de opinión.

- Lo sé

Terry se despidió de ellos y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no tenía un lugar a donde ir, para él era como empezar desde cero. Recordaba sus charlas con Neil, cuando imaginaban como sería su regreso a casa. Y bien... nada era como lo habían creído, no había una multitud ovacionándolos, ni carros alegóricos, ni siquiera alguien que le palmee la espalda y le diga "buen trabajo, muchacho", no había nada de eso, solo la soledad.

Terry creyó que era momento de abandonar la guerra, cinco largos años había vivido aquel infierno, y todo ya había terminado. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para volver a adaptarse a la vida en aquella ciudad, todo le parecía desconocido, y tendría que comenzar por encontrar un lugar a donde ir. No quería volver a casa de sus padres, y el dinero de la pensión lo cobraría en un par de semanas. Terry siguió caminando, pensando en cómo iba a salir adelante, se dijo que se las arreglaría de algún modo, después de todo su estancia en la guerra lo había vuelo más fuerte y apto para sobrevivir en cualquier circunstancia.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews =)<em>

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste_

_Besossss_


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

- Candy ¿Podemos hablar? – Albert había entrado al aula donde la rubia acababa de terminar su clase del día, y estaba juntando sus papeles.

- Claro... ¿Qué sucede?

- Porque no me dices que te sucede... – Le pidió, sentándose en el borde del escritorio. Había notado que ella no era la misma de siempre, su mirada expresaba tristeza, y ya no sonreía como solía hacerlo antes.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Albert.

- Solo intento ayudarte

- ¡No necesito ayuda! – Gritó Candy, poniéndose abruptamente de pie y sorprendiendo a Albert, quien no esperaba una reacción así por parte de la rubia. Nunca la había visto tan enojada e irritada de ese modo, era evidente que algo le había pasado en el último mes, y Albert estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarla si ella no se dejaba.

- Lo siento mucho – Parecía apenado – No quise importunarte.

Candy cambió su expresión y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

- No, Albert... Discúlpame tú a mí, no debí hablarte de ese modo.

- Candy – Le habló dulcemente, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que he pasado por un momento desagradable.

- ¿Quieres contarme? – Al ver que ella dudaba le aseguró – No diré nada a nadie, somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea.

- Se trata de Anthony – Le dijo, después de pensarlo unos segundos. Le haría bien hablar con Albert, él siempre se había mostrado comprensivo con ella, y sabría entenderla.

- ¿Tu novio?

- Si... Bueno ya no lo es

- ¿Terminaron? – Albert intentó ocultar la felicidad que sentía al saber que Candy era libre.

- Eso parece

- No entiendo

- Se casó

- ¿Qué se casó? – Albert entendía cada vez menos – Creí que estaba en Vietnam.

- Si

- ¿Y cómo te has enterado?

- Por accidente, leí una nota en el periódico donde le hicieron una entrevista por su boda – Candy bajó la vista – Él se olvido de mi.

- ¿Hace cuanto fue esto? – Albert no podía entender como alguien podía dejar a una mujer como Candy para casarse con otra.

- Un mes

- ¿Y no has hablado con él en todo este tiempo?

- No – Candy apretó los puños – Ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de darme una explicación en la cara, simplemente desapareció.

- Una persona así no merece que sufras por él.

- Es algo que no puedo evitar, siento una humillación muy grande al pensar en lo que me ha hecho. Me siento tan insignificante...

- No eres una mujer insignificante – Albert la miró a los ojos y no deseo contarle lo que le pasaba con ella – Candy, yo...

- Albert – Patty entró al aula donde ellos se encontraban, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó algo molesto.

- Lo siento, pero el hombre que llamó está mañana por el puesto de entrenador del equipo de futbol ha llegado, te está esperando en la oficina.

- De acuerdo – Contestó cansinamente. Luego se dirigió a Candy – Tengo que atender este asunto, luego seguimos hablando.

- Si

Albert salió del salón y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a su oficina. En el camino, iba pensando en cómo podía hacer ahora que Candy estaba libre, para hacerle entender que él era el hombre indicado para ella. Sabía que estaba muy dolida por la traición de su ex novio, y tendía que darle algo de tiempo para que pueda superarlo, y cuando eso sucediera, él iba a estar allí. No perdería la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que siempre había soñado para su vida.

Llegó a su oficina, un hombre lo estaba esperando allí.

- Mucho gusto – Lo saludó Albert, ofreciéndole la mano – Soy Albert Andrey, el director de la escuela – El hombre estrechó su mano.

- Soy Terrence Grandchester

- Bien... ¿Por qué no toma asiento señor Grandchester? – Terry tomó asiento donde Albert le había indicado – Muy bien – Continuó mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio – Tengo entendido que ha venido por el puesto de entrenado...

- Así es

- Y dígame... ¿Tiene experiencia trabajando con adolecentes?

- No señor, pero he sido capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

- Pero nunca ha entrenado...

- No, pero puedo hacerlo.

A Albert le gusto la actitud de Terry, pero no podía tomar una decisión a la ligera.

- ¿Cuáles han sido sus últimos empleos?

- Pues a decir verdad... He estado los últimos cinco años combatiendo en Vietnam – Terry no había estado muy seguro de admitir su pasado como ex combatiente, pero prefería decir la verdad ante todo – He sido nombrado Sargento, y si pude manejar un pelotón entero, estoy seguro que no me será difícil hacerlo con un grupo de adolescentes.

- Pero no es lo mismo

- Depende de donde se lo mire – No iba a darse por vencido – Un equipo de futbol necesita disciplina para poder ganar, y yo tengo experiencia de sobra en eso.

- Pero sabrá que el entrenamiento del ejército no puede ser aplicado a un equipo de futbol, sería inhumano.

- Créame que se diferenciar las cosas – Le dijo Terry, sonriendo de medio lado.

- Si lo contrato... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que usted no tendrá ciertas actitudes indeseadas?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Ya sabe...

- Me gustaría que se explique mejor

- Es conocido por todos, que los soldados en Vietnam suelen consumir drogas para darles más valor en el combate ¿Cómo se que no va a proporcionarle a los jugadores drogas como anabólicos para que rindan mejor?

- ¡Nunca he consumido drogas! – Exclamó Terry – Y tampoco he permitido que ningún miembro de mi pelotón las consuma. La supervivencia del soldado en combate en el campo de batalla depende de la claridad de sus sentidos, y no podía permitir que ninguno cometiera un error que pudiera costarnos la vida.

- De acuerdo, señor Grandchester, ya he oído suficiente.

- ¿Quiere decir que no he conseguido el trabajo? – Albert lo pensó unos segundos.

- Le diré una cosa – Se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio y le dijo – Voy a darle una oportunidad, estará a prueba por tres meses, y si demuestra ser un entrenador competente, el puesto es suyo.

- Le aseguro que lo seré – Dijo con firmeza.

Cuando Terry salió de la escuela, sentía que por fin había conseguido algo. No le gustó la forma en que lo había tratado el director, pero comparado con las otras entrevistas que había tenido, esta había sido la mejor.

Los primeros días en Estados Unos, después de haber vuelto de Vietnam, habían sido desastrosos. No tenía a sonde ir, y paso dos noches durmiendo en una fábrica abandonada, como si fuera un mendigo. Después pudo cobrar su pensión, pero ese dinero no le alcanzaba para mucho, había logrado alquilar un apartamento, un poco más grande que el que había ocupado antes de marcharse, pero también un poco más caro, por lo que necesitaba urgentemente conseguir un empleo.

La situación era difícil, la ciudad estaba repleta de ex soldados desempleados que tampoco podían conseguir un empleo, en parte por la falta de ofertas laborales, pero los pocos puestos disponibles, eran ofrecidos preferentemente a personas que no habían formado parte del ejercito. La sociedad estaba muy sensible por el tema de la guerra, y erróneamente, echaban la culpa a aquellas personas que habían luchado por su país, muchas veces obligados.

Terry no había podido conseguir trabajo, hasta que vio un anuncio en el cual se solicitaba un entrenador para un equipo de futbol de una escuela. No era lo que había estado buscando, pero estaba seguro que podría realizar ese trabajo, entonces llamó por teléfono y pidió una cita. Recordó la forma en que lo había tratado Albert, ese tipo no tenía idea nada, era obvio que siempre había tenido una vida fácil, pero no permitiría que nadie lo pasara por encima, por más que se tratara de su jefe.

Llegó a su casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Rafe ya lo estaba esperando tras la puerta.

- Ya he regresado, amigo – Le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. Al pobre animal no le gustaba estar encerrado – Tengo buenas noticias – Le continuó hablando como si le entendiera – He conseguido un empleo, así que a partir de ahora podre comprarte filetes para la cena en vez de esa comida para perros que comes – Se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo miró a los ojos – Has pasado momento difíciles y mereces lo mejor, te prometo que saldremos adelante.

Rafe era el único amigo que Terry tenía en aquellos momentos, sabía que él nunca lo abandonaría ni decepcionaría.

**ooo**

Candy estaba preparando la cena cuando sonó el teléfono. Tom y George no se encontraban en aquel momento, por lo que ella tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo para contestar.

- Diga...

- ¿Candy? Soy Albert

- Albert – Dijo Candy confundida - ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Estas ocupada en este momento?

- De hecho... Estoy preparando la cena ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

- Porque quería invitarte a comer esta noche, conozco un lugar agradable.

- No lo creo... debo terminar de corregir unos exámenes para mañana, además, debo tener la cena lista para cuando lleguen Tom y George.

- De acuerdo... – Parecía decepcionado - ¿Y qué te parece el sábado?

- No lo sé...

- Vamos, Candy, necesitas distraerte un poco

- De acuerdo

- Perfecto – Dijo él con un tono de triunfo. Entonces sonó la alarma del horno.

- Albert, debo colgar, o se me quemará la comida.

- Esta bien... estamos en contacto, adiós.

- Adiós.

Candy fue corriendo a sacar el asado que estaba cocinando, justo a tiempo antes que se le quemara. Nunca había sido muy buena cocinera, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar a Tom.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, entonces llegó el sábado. A decir verdad, Candy no tenía muchas ganas de salir a cenar, pero ya no podía echarse atrás, le había dado su palabra a Albert, y tenía que cumplirla, después de todo, él había sido de gran ayuda para ella, y nada pasaba si aceptaba salir una noche con él.

- ¿Estás segura que esto no te traerá problemas? – Le preguntó George, mientras ella se ponía unos aros de diamantes que habían pertenecido a su madre, era una de las pocas joyas que había logrado conservar.

- ¿Por qué debería traerme problemas?

- Porque vas a salir con tu jefe, muchas personas podrían creer cosas que no son.

- Albert es un buen amigo, no creo que nadie se atreva a decir nada.

- Pues yo creo que ese hombre siente algo por ti

- Claro que no, George – Candy rió. Le parecía absurdo.

- Trata de ir con cuidado, no quiero que termines sufriendo de nuevo.

- Tranquilo, se cómo manejarme – Se escuchó el sonido de una bocina – Bueno... creo que ya me voy, volveré temprano.

- No te estoy vigilando

- Ambos sabemos que sí

Los dos estallaron en risas, entonces Candy se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y salió a encontrarse con Albert, quien la esperaba afuera de su vehículo, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Se acerco a él y lo saludo con naturalidad.

- Toma – Le dijo, dándole el ramo – Son para ti.

- Gracias – Candy lo tomó, aunque no estaba muy segura de aceptarlo, tal vez lo que le había dicho George era cierto – Son muy bonitas.

Albert le abrió la puerta del auto para que ella pudiera entrar, se veía hermosa esa noche, con un sencillo vestido negro y zapatos de tacón, claro que para él, cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaría bien.

- He hecho una reservación en un restaurant muy agradable, estoy seguro que te gustará – Dijo antes de poner el auto en marcha.

Candy se sentía algo incomoda, siempre le había agradado la compañía de Albert, pero como un amigo, y en ese momento comenzaba a darse cuenta que él quería tener algo más con ella que una simple amistad, y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

Llegaron al restaurant que él le había dicho, era un lugar muy lindo, pero solo tenía un problema: las mesas estaban ocupada por parejas de enamorados.

Albert dijo su nombre a la empleada de la entrada, quien los condujo a la mesa que él había reservado, sobre la cual había una botella de champagne. Él le corrió la silla a Candy para que pudiera sentarse y luego tomo asiento frente a ella.

Comenzaron charlando amenamente, y Candy sintió que sus nervios disminuían de apoco, al parecer se había hecho problemas por nada. La cena estaba deliciosa, pero más aún el postre de chocolate que ella había pedido. Todo iba bien hasta que Albert habló.

- Candy... hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo.

- Albert, no creo que...

- Por favor, déjame continuar – Ella quiso que se la tragará la tierra, no deseaba herir los sentimientos de Albert, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas – He sentido cosas por ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Candy, te amo – Le dijo de repente, ella sintió un nudo en el estomago, no podía hablar – Por favor, dime algo.

- Oh Albert... – No sabía que contestarle – Eres un gran amigo para mí, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada más que eso, acabo de salir de una relación de la peor manera...

- Te entiendo – Le dijo él – Pero voy a esperarte.

- No, por favor, no quiero que...

- Lo único que quiero es que me des una oportunidad, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, no voy a rendirme.

- No puedo prometerte nada

- Se que lograré ganar tu corazón

Candy se quedó en silencio el resto de la velada, no le agradaba que Albert la hubiera puesto en una situación como esa, pero tampoco se animaba a decirle que nunca lo vería como alguien a quien pudiera llegar a amar, Albert era un buen hombre, pero no lo ella estaba buscando. Y además estaba la situación de su desengaño amoroso, no creía que le resultaría fácil superar esa situación, pero algún día lo lograría.

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Candy había tratado de evitar a Albert en toda la mañana, no le había sido muy difícil, pues ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo. Se acercaba baile de primavera, y había muchas cosas por hacer. Albert siempre era quien se encargaba de manejar todo lo relacionado con el baile, claro que contaba con la colaboración de Patty, los estudiantes, y por supuesto los profesores, todos tenían un papel importante en la organización del evento.

Los estudiantes estaban eufóricos, pues el baile de primavera era el más esperado por todos, no solo por tratarse de una fiesta en la cual podían olvidarse de las obligaciones del estudio por una noche, sino también, porque implicaba la llegada de una estación muy apreciada por ellos. Ese año, el comité de estudiantes había decidido que sería una fiesta de disfraces, todos, absolutamente todos, alumnos, directivos, empleados y profesores, debían ir vestidos caracterizando a algún personaje.

Candy estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela, almorzando junto con Patty y Annie. Las tres estaban discutiendo sobre cómo se disfrazarían para la fiesta.

- Yo creo, Patty – Estaba diciendo Annie – Que deberías ir disfrazada de Cleopatra, tu rostro me hace recordar a Elizabeth Taylor.

- ¿Eso crees? – Patty pareció pensativa, se dijo que podía rentar un disfraz parecido al traje utilizado por Liz Taylor en la película.

- Claro – Continuó Annie – Tal vez puedas convencer a Albert para que vaya disfrazado de Marco Antonio.

- ¿Albert? – Preguntó Candy, confundida.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes, Candy? Patty está enamorada de Albert desde hace años – Patty se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, mientras que Candy se sintió mal por ella.

- No lo sabía – Fue lo único que dijo. Había estado pensando en contarle a ella lo que había pasado con Albert la otra noche, pero con esto, lo creía innecesario, después de todo, Candy no tenía interés en Albert, le gustaría que él se fijase en una mujer como Patty.

- ¿Ya vieron quien acaba de entrar a la cafetería? – Dijo Annie, señalando disimuladamente hacia la entrada, donde un apuesto hombre se acercaba al mostrador para comprar su almuerzo.

Candy volteó a ver donde Annie había señalado. Definitivamente se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto, y con un aire misterioso.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Es el nuevo entrenador del equipo de futbol – Explicó Patty – Albert lo contrató la semana pasada. No estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pues estuvo combatiendo en Vietnam por cinco años y ya sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser las personas que están expuestas a la guerra por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver eso con el hecho de que le den un empleo? – Preguntó Candy, algo molesta por esas palabras.

- Lo siento Candy, se que tu primo también estuvo en Vietnam, pero muchos de ellos pueden llegar a tener secuelas psíquicas muy difícil de resolver.

- ¿Y crees que negándoles la posibilidad de conseguir un empleo es una buena terapia?

- ¡Claro que no! Pero no estoy muy segura de que sea apto para trabajar con jóvenes adolescentes, y Albert tampoco lo está.

- Y entonces ¿Por qué lo contrató?

- Porque ya saben cómo es él... Siempre quiere dar oportunidades a los demás, como lo hiso contigo, Candy.

- ¡Yo obtuve mi puesto por que soy apta!

- Pero nunca has enseñado, ni siquiera tienen experiencia alguna... Aunque creo que Albert te ha contratado por otros motivos... – Le dijo mirándola acusadoramente.

- No sé a qué te refieres

- No te hagas la tonta, Candy – Patty cambió completamente su actitud – Se que Albert te invitó a salir la noche pasada, todo la escuela lo está comentando.

- Fue solo como amigos

- ¡Pues a mí no me engañas!

- ¡Ya basta Patty! – La detuvo Annie – No tienes porque hablarle de eso modo.

- No, Annie, no importa – Candy se levantó y tomó su charola – Mejor iré a comer a otra mesa.

Candy estaba furiosa, no podía soportar que Patty insinuara que había conseguido su empleo deshonestamente, pero todo era culpa de Albert, si él no hubiera insistido en tener algo con ella, esto no estaría pasando. Caminó apresuradamente sin mirar al frente, estaba tan distraída, que sin quererlo chocó contra un hombre. Las charolas de ambos cayeron al piso, provocando un gran estruendo en la cafetería.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó Candy, completamente avergonzada. Entonces levantó la vista, y se encontró con el nuevo entrenador del equipo de futbol. Pensó que, de cerca, era mucho más apuesto.

- No se preocupe, señorita – Le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – Creo que lo mejor será que vaya al baño a limpiarse.

- ¡Oh! - Candy miro hacia abajo, su vestido blanco se había manchado con café – Era mi vestido favorito.

- Si le pones sal a la mancha y luego lo dejas secar tres horas bajo el sol, desaparece – Candy lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Es lo que mi madre solía hacer – Contestó con naturalidad – Trabajaba en una cafetería, y siempre llegaba con su ropa manchada de café, es un método efectivo.

- Gracias – Lo miró a los ojos – Soy Candice White, la profesora de literatura.

- Terrence Grandchester

- Eres el nuevo entrenador del equipo ¿Verdad?

- Así es

- Pues te deseo suerte – Le sonrió – Creo que mejor iré ver si tienen sal en la cocina antes que la mancha se sequé. Fue un placer conocerte, Terry.

Él se quedó viendo como se marchaba la rubia... Le había dicho "Terry", no era la primera que lo llamaba de ese modo, pero quedaba tan dulce escucharlo salir de sus labios...

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? – Terry escuchó a furiosa voz de Albert.

- Nada, solo ha sido un accidente.

- Pues parece que no has empezado con el pie derecho, Grandchester.

- Ya le he dicho que fue un accidente – Terry comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no soportaba el modo en que lo trataba Albert, siempre esperando lo peor de él.

- Pes espero que no se vuelva a repetir – Miró hacia el piso - ¿De quién es la segunda charola?

- De Candy

- ¿Candy?

- Si, la rubia de ojos verdes

- ¡Se quién es Candy! – Le gritó – Lo que no entiendo es por qué la tratas con tanta familiaridad.

- Pues... – Terry torció la boca, había encontrado una forma de fastidiar al rubio – Ella me llamó "Terry" y fue muy amable conmigo, además... – Notó como el ojo derecho de Albert comenzaba a temblar – Es muy bonita, tal vez la invite a salir.

- ¡No está permitida esa clase de relación entre los profesores!

- Lo cual no sería un inconveniente si me despide – Había dado en el punto, con esa frase tenía asegurado su puesto de trabajo.

- Dedíquese a entrenar al equipo – Le dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Albert se dio media vuelta, y se retiró de la cafetería. Terry tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, no había creído esa estúpida norma de la escuela, sobretodo porque estaba seguro de que, si Candy lo aceptará, Albert no dudaría un segundo en formar una relación con ella. Terry no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera que hacer, y por supuesto, ese director de cuarta no iba a pasarlo por encima.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente, Candy había llegado más temprano de lo normal a la escuela, pues había prometido a sus alumnos que los ayudaría con los preparativos para el baile, pero al pasar por el pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina del director, Patty la detuvo.

- Albert quiere hablar contigo – Le dijo de mala gana – te está esperando.

Candy ni siquiera la saludo, aún estaba enfadada por la forma en que la había tratado el día anterior en la cafetería, pasó junto a su escritorio y entró en la oficina de Albert.

- ¿Quería verme director?

- ¿Director? – Le preguntó extrañado – Quedamos en que solo me llamarías Albert.

- Lo siento, pero la gente comienza a hablar y creo que lo correcto es que lo llame de ese modo.

- No tienes que hacer caso a los comentarios de la gente

- Pero no están muy errados de la realidad

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que usted "Director" me ha invitado a cenar una noche, y no precisamente en términos de trabajo.

- Ya te he explicado por qué lo he hecho – Dijo Albert, suavizando su tono de voz – Yo te amo, Candy.

- Albert, por favor, no me hagas esto... yo no puedo corresponderte.

- Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad

- ¡No intentes forzar mis sentimientos!

- Lo siento, Candy – Albert quiso cambiar de tema – Pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte.

- ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

- Es sobre Grandchester

- ¿El entrenador?

- Si, he oído que ayer tuviste un encuentro con él – Dijo Albert, no pudiendo evitar cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

- Si – A Candy, eso le sonaba a una escena de celos, y no iba a permitírselo – Me tropecé con él, lo hice tirar su charola.

- Quiero que tengas cuidado con Grandchester.

- ¿Cuidado? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No es un hombre común, ha estado en Vietnam cinco años, temo que pueda lastimarte.

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, Albert. El hecho que sea un ex combatiente no lo transforma en un hombre peligroso.

- Solo ten cuidado – Hiso como si no la hubiera escuchado – Lo mejor será que no tengas ningún tipo de contacto con él. Ayer hemos hablado, y me hiso entender que tenía interés en ti, el no es un hombre para alguien como tú.

- ¡Mantente alejado de mi vida privada, Albert! – Candy no podía soportarlo más – De lo contrario, conseguirás que llegue a odiarte – Salió de la oficina completamente furiosa, ante la mirada sorprendida de Patty, quien se preguntaba que podría haberle dicho Albert para que Candy se ponga de esa forma, tal vez, él había decidido ponerle un freno a su relación y ella no pudo soportarlo, sea como sea, Patty no perdería la oportunidad de lograr conquistar el corazón del único hombre que había amado.

Candy no podía creerlo, Albert no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en su vida privada, y se lo había dejado en claro, no perimiría que existiera con él, una relación más allá de lo laboral.

Se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraban sus alumnos, encargándose de los preparativos para la fiesta, y se dedicó a ayudarlos, al menos, eso la mantendría ocupada por un momento, para no pensar en las palabras de Albert.

**ooo**

A la hora del almuerzo, Candy se sentó un una mesa sola, alejada de Patty y Annie. No le gustaba que la trataran como una cualquiera, ya los otros profesores de la escuela, comenzaban a mirarla de una mala manera, probablemente por lo que Patty les había contado, que no eran más que mentiras.

Apenas comenzaba a comer, cuando alguien se paro al lado suyo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – Le pidió Terry – Es que todas las mesas están ocupadas, y tú eres la única con quien al menos he conversado – Le dijo divertido – Al parecer, los demás profesores intentan evitarme.

- Claro que si, Terry – Le dijo Candy, sonriendo – Siéntate, por favor.

- Gracias – Terry se sintió en la silla frente a la rubia - ¿Has podido sacar la mancha de tu vestido?

- Si – Contestó ella – Tu consejo ha sido de gran ayuda.

- Me alegro

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primera semana como entrenador?

-Bien... los chicos son buenos, creo que este año ganaremos el campeonato.

- ¿Habías entrenado antes?

- No, pero era un gran jugador en la escuela. Sé que podre hacerlo.

- He oído que has estado en Vietnam cinco años...

- Si – Candy notó como se tensó el rostro de Terry.

- Debe haber sido muy duro... mi primo también ha estado en la guerra por un tiempo, y aún tiene dolorosos recuerdos.

- Es algo que nadie puede imaginar hasta que no le toca vivirlo – Terry comprendió que Candy no lo juzgaría, como lo había hecho el resto de la gente, con ella podía hablar tranquilamente – He visto cosas capaces de impresionar al más fuerte de los hombres.

- Eres muy valiente, Terry – Le dijo Candy dulcemente – Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

- Gracias, Candy – Le dedicó una sonrisa – Tu eres diferente al resto de los profesores.

Candy se sonrojó, no pudo explicar lo que había sentido al escuchar las palabras del castaño. Le gustaba Terry, no podía negar que era un hombre muy apuesto, alguien capaz de dejar sin habla a miles de mujeres con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Pero ella no estaba segura de ser capaz de afrontar una nueva relación en aquellos momentos, y sabía que Terry tampoco. Aunque nada les impedía mantener una relación sin compromisos por el momento, después de todo, ambos eran adultos y libres.

Continuaron charlando amenamente durante el resto del almuerzo, sin darse cuenta, que un par de ojos celestes, los miraban de lejos, deseando arrancarle la cabeza a Terry, y dejarle en claro que Candy le pertenecía.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por los reviews =)<em>


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Los días iban pasando, y el baile de primavera había llegado. La relación entre Candy y Terry se había vuelto más estrecha. Solían almorzar juntos en la cafetería de la escuela, mientras Terry le contaba historias sobre lo que había vivido en la guerra, era extraño como podía sentirse tan bien con ella, hasta el punto de contarle cosas que jamás había compartido con nadie. En menos de un mes, Candy sabía absolutamente todo acerca de la vida de Terry, desde su infancia, hasta la forma en que había llegado a convertirse en entrenador del equipo, y ella fácilmente podría escribir una novela con todos los datos que él le estaba dando. Admiraba la voluntad que había tenido para salir adelante frente a tales adversidades. Candy también compartió parte de su vida con él, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles.

Terry se había convertido en una compañía para ella, después de que el resto de los profesores dejaran de hablarle, creyendo que mantenía una relación amorosa con el director de la escuela. A Candy no le importaba, ella sabía que, al menos de su parte, nada sucedía ni sucedería con Albert, lo que piensen los demás la tenían sin cuidado, ella no iba a renunciar a su trabajo por nimiedades. Además, sus alumnos no creían en esos rumores, y para ella, eso era lo único que importaba, no se podía permitir perder el respeto de los alumnos, afortunadamente, ellos no habían tomado en serio todos aquellos comentarios malintencionados.

A Terry también le estaba yendo bien en su trabajo. Ya habían tenido algunos partidos, y en todos ellos, el equipo había salido triunfador. No cabía duda que era un excelente entrenador, a pesar de nunca haberse dedicado a ello. Sus años en el ejército, le habían dado la experiencia necesaria para llevar adelante un equipo de futbol. Los jugadores sentían un gran respeto hacia él, y no se atrevían a contradecirlo, claro que Terry, si bien podía dar miedo su presencia, aceptaba los aportes y consejos del resto del equipo. A Albert no le quedaba más remedio que admitir que Terry estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero en el fondo, no podía negar que estaba buscando el momento en que cometiera algún error para poder despedirlo. Se arrepentía profundamente de haberlo contratado, cada vez que lo veía charlando con Candy, los celos lo agobiaban. Y para colmo, ella ya no quería saber absolutamente nada de él.

- Entonces... ¿De qué te disfrazarás esta noche? – Candy y Terry estaban sentados en la cafetería como todos los días.

- No creo que asista al baile – Le contestó Terry.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no me gustan las fiestas.

- Vamos... será divertido – Intentó convencerlo – Me sentiré muy sola si no vienes.

- Lo siento... pero no creo que me sienta cómodo. A veces me pongo nervioso en los lugares cerrados cuando hay mucha gente y ruido.

- Entiendo – Candy lo comprendió – A mi primo le pasa lo mismo ¿Nunca intentaste hacer terapia?

- No creo que un psicólogo pueda entender un cuarto de lo que he vivido. Me temo que nadie más que yo puede ayudarme con esto.

- De acuerdo – No quiso seguir con ese tema – Espero que después de todo te decidas a venir al baile, te aseguro que te divertirás.

**ooo**

Terry llegó a su apartamento, y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Había sido un día muy agotador, Candy le había pedido ayuda para colocar unos adornos en el salón de la escuela, y no había podido negarse. Él no se consideraba exactamente un caballero, pero ella se había convertido en una buena amiga, y no pudo decirle que no.

Se puso a pensar acerca de la invitación que Candy le había hecho para asistir a la fiesta, jamás había asistido a una, ni siquiera cuando terminó la escuela se presentó a su fiesta de promoción, y definitivamente no le gustaba aquello de los disfraces, no quería hacer el ridículo. Pero pensándolo mejor... tal vez, fuera divertido...

Rafe se acercó y pegó un salto para subirse al sofá junto con Terry, los modales de ese perro iban empeorando día tras día.

- ¿Qué dices, amigo? – Le acarició tras las orejas - ¿Debo ir a la fiesta? - El perro ladró dos veces. Terry sabía lo mucho que le disgustaba quedarse solo en el apartamiento – No te preocupes... – Le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la habitación – No volveré muy tarde.

Había decidido asistir al baile, siempre podía irse a tiempo si comenzaba a sentirse mal. El único problema, era que no tenía un disfraz que ponerse. Entonces desvió su vista hacía el periódico que estaba abierto sobre la mesa, había una fotografía de una película que estaba siendo furor en esos días, un musical ambientado en los años '50, Grease. Terry observo cómo iba vestido John Travolta, se dirigió hacia su armario y saco unos jeans y una remera negros, muy ajustados. Rafe se acercó para ver que estaba haciendo.

- Debe estar por alguna parte... – Decía mientras rebuscaba dentro del armario y tiraba toda la ropa sobre la cama – ¡La encontré! – Exclamó triunfante. En las manos tenía una chaqueta negra de cuero que había usado en su época de rebelde, era perfecta para completar el traje de "Danny" – Supongo que con esto bastará – Miró su reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas para el baile así que decidió tomar una ducha antes de vestirse.

**ooo**

Albert se encontraba ultimando los últimos detalles para la fiesta, en unos cuantos minutos más, comenzarían a llegar los invitados. Para esa noche, había decidido disfrazarse de uno de los tres mosqueteros, no podía negarse que se veía muy apuesto con ese traje. A unos cuantos metros de él, podía ver como Candy estaba subida a una escalera colgando unos globos que le iba pasando un flacucho Batman, estaba hermosa con esas calzas y remera negras, se había disfrazado igual que Olivia Newton John en Grease, Albert no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Entonces sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, volteó y vio a Cleopatra, más bien a Patty disfrazada de Cleopatra.

- Estás muy guapo esta noche – Le dijo, coqueta.

- Gracias – Albert se sonrojó un poco ante ese comentario – Tu también te vez muy bien – Era cierto, ese disfraz le sentaba muy bien.

- ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Si... Solo falta colgar algunos globos.

- Parece que Candy no está haciendo muy bien el trabajo que le toco – Comentó con rencor, mirando hacía donde Candy estaba colgando los globos, mientras bromeaba con Batman y el Pato Lucas – Si dejara de reír tanto tal vez terminaría a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? – Quiso saber Albert.

- Porque no creo que sea una buena mujer.

- ¿Es que acaso te hecho o dicho algo para que pensarás de ese modo? – Patty vio la oportunidad para desprestigiar a Candy frente a los ojos de Albert.

- Bueno, no sé si me corresponda decirte esto pero... – Usó sus dotes de actriz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- Es solo que Candy ha estado diciendo cosas que no debería entre los demás profesores.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Ha estado comentando que tiene algo que ver contigo.

- Explícate.

- Candy está diciendo que se acuesta contigo para poder obtener más beneficios en la escuela.

- ¡Pero eso no es cierto! – Exclamó Albert, enfadado. No podía creer que Candy lo haya engañado de esa forma.

- Lo sé – Dijo Patty, comprensivamente – Y para que te quedes más tranquilo... los demás profesores tampoco han creído una palabra de las cosas que dice.

- Gracias, Patty – Le sonrió – No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso.

- Además... – Continuó diciendo, no iba perder la oportunidad de deshacerse de Candy – He oído rumores que mantiene una relación con el entrenador Grandchester – Notó como Albert apretó los labios – Yo misma los he visto varias veces en situaciones comprometidas. Se comenta que un alumno los vio en el vestuario... manteniendo relaciones.

- ¿Cómo dices? – A juzgar por la reacción de Albert, Patty creyó que se le había ido la mano.

- Bueno... solo son rumores...

- Pues si resultan ser ciertos... no me quedará más remedio que despedirlos a ambos.

Patty sonrió triunfante, después de todo, su plan había salido a la perfección, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Candy se fuera para siempre de su vida, y de paso, también se libraría de Grandchester, no creía que una persona como él fuera un buen ejemplo para los alumnos, y los demás profesores estaban de acuerdo en ello.

**ooo**

La fiesta había comenzado, y todo había quedado perfecto. Candy estaba feliz de ver a todos sus alumnos vestidos con los más originales disfraces, bailando y divirtiéndose entre ellos, le hacía pensar que tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena. Por un momento, había olvidado los desplantes de los demás profesores hacía ella, incluso Annie se había mostrado distante con ella. Jamás hubiera creído que esos rumores malintencionados llegarán a tanto, pero nada de eso le importaba mientras no perjudicara su trabajo. Además, Terry estaba con ella, ambos habían sido hechos a un lado por los demás, y se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Gracias a él, por momentos llegaba a olvidar a Anthony y su traición. Le había comentado a Terry que un hombre la había abandonado, pero sin demasiados detalles, aún le costaba hablar del tema, ni siquiera con George lo hacía, todo seguía siendo demasiado doloroso. Deseaba ver a Anthony para gritarle en la cara lo mucho que lo odiaba por el daño que le había causado, sabía que su oportunidad de hacerlo llegaría en cualquier momento.

- Hola, Candy – Escuchó que la saludaba una voz profunda a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta y sonrió al ver a Terry.

- ¡Terry! – Lo abrazó impulsivamente. Él se sintió extraño, no recordaba la última vez en que alguien lo había abrasado de ese modo – Me alegras que te hayas decidido a venir.

- Si, también yo...

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó mirándolo de arriba a abajo – Es como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo – Terry comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo Candy, ambos iban vestidos como si fueran la pareja protagonista de Grease: Danny y Sandy.

- Bueno... en verdad te vez hermosa – Le dijo él, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Gracias, tu también te vez muy apuesto – Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al centro de la pista – Ven, vamos a bailar.

- Yo no sé bailar.

- Solo haz lo que hacen lo demás – Y sin escuchar sus protestas, colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

A Terry no le quedó más remedio que tomarla por la cintura y seguirla, pero en solo unos pocos segundos, comenzó a notar como sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada. No había estado con una mujer en mucho tiempo, y su cuerpo se lo estaba reclamando en ese preciso instante. No podía negar que Candy le gustaba, era una mujer hermosa, mucho más hermosa que su ex novia, Susana.

Candy notó como Terry comenzaba a sudar y creyó que se debía a la fobia que decía tener por las multitudes, entonces quiso separarse de él para que pudiera respirar mejor, pero Terry no la dejo hacerlo, en esos momentos, maldecía el hecho de haber optado por disfrazarse de ese modo, la inminente erección debía ser demasiado notoria por culpa de esos jeans tan ajustados.

- ¿Qué sucede, Terry? ¿Te sientes mal? – Le preguntó, preocupada.

- No... Solo... – Su voz comenzaba a temblarle - ¿Podríamos salir afuera unos segundos?

- Sí, claro - Candy tomó a Terry de la mano y lo llevó hacia afuera, temía que algo pudiese pasarle si seguían en la fiesta, él se veía realmente mal - ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Candy yo...

- ¿Qué? – Seguía sin comprender que era lo que le sucedía a Terry, hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, entonces lo comprendió – Lo siento – Se disculpó, apenado.

- ¡Oh, Terry!

- No puedo evitarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto exactamente?

- ¡Por favor, Candy! – Parecía avergonzado – Dejémoslo ¿Quieres?

- De acuerdo – Le dijo traviesa – Pero tal vez pueda hacer algo por tu problema – Se acercó a él y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.

- Candy, no sé si esto sea correcto... – Aunque en el fondo, moría de deseo por llevarla a un lugar apartado y tomarla salvajemente, pero no quería asustarla.

- Vamos, Terry – Candy comenzó a besar su cuello, causando un efecto devastador en él – Sabes que lo deseas, ambos lo deseamos – Llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Terry y lo acarició suavemente. Él sentía que ya no podría soportarlo. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia su auto.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le dijo una vez que hubo puesto su auto en marcha.

- Completamente.

Terry no necesito saber nada más, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su apartamento. Una vez que hubo estacionado, salió del vehículo y abrió la puerta de Candy. Casi no podía aguantar a llegar a la cama, pero con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso y abrir la puerta de apartamento. Una vez adentro, Terry comenzó a desvestirse desesperadamente, mientras Candy hacía lo mismo con su ropa. Estaban en ropa interior cuando ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, ella encima de Terry. Lo besaba y tocaba apasionadamente, hasta que algo la detuvo.

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamó al sentir algo peludo que la empujaba de un costado. Estaba oscuro, así que no podía ver absolutamente nada - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Terry, desconcertado. No entendía porque Candy había parado.

- Algo me empujo – Terry encendió un velador que se encontraba en una mesita cercana.

- Rafe... – El perro lo miró fijamente, como si le estuviera reprochando algo – Ve a dormir, muchacho – Pero Rafe no se movió de su sitio – Vamos... veté – El perro gruñó a Candy.

- ¿Muerde?

- No, claro que no – No sabía que le estaba pasando al animal, nunca se había comportado de esa forma con nadie, a menos que se tratara de un oriental – No sé que le puede estar sucediendo.

- Tal vez... deberías encerrarlo – Rafe comenzó a ladrar ferozmente a Candy, y ella se asustó.

- Ven – Le dijo – Mejor vamos a la habitación - Condujo a Candy hasta su cuarto, Rafe intentó seguirlos, pero su dueño lo detuvo firmemente.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Terry depositó a Candy sobre la cama, y comenzó a besarla hambrientamente. No creía soportar una nueva interrupción. Ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, no querían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, y Terry la tomó allí. No podía creer como había sido capaz de soportar tanto tiempo sin sexo. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y se derramó en ella.

- Lo siento – Le dijo, desplomándose sobre Candy – Se que no te corriste.

- Esta bien, Terry – Intentó comprenderlo, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada.

- Solo dame un minuto...

No hiso falta, en menos de eso, Terry estuvo nuevamente listo, y esta vez fue diferente. Hicieron el amor la noche entera, parecía que nunca llegarían a cansarse el uno del otro. Después de todo, Terry no se había arrepentido de asistir al baile, había sido la mejor noche en años.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Ya sé que la película Grease se estrenó en 1978, pero me pareció simpático que Candy y Terry se caracterizan de estos personajes =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana cuando Terry abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado en su cama, desnudo. Sobre su pecho reposaba una cabeza de rizos rubios. Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido, hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con una mujer, y con Candy había sido todo muy pasional. Habían pasado la noche entera haciendo el amor, probando diferentes posturas, hasta quedar completamente agotados, ella no había mostrado reparos en satisfacer las necesitadas de Terry.

Un suave gemido le hiso notar que Candy estaba despertando, le acarició el cabello tiernamente.

- Buenos días – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Terry – Se veía hermosa con la cara enrojecida y el cabello alborotado - ¿Qué hora es? – Le preguntó, algo somnolienta.

- Son las nueve de la mañana.

- En un rato debo estar en casa... si no se preocuparán.

- De acuerdo – Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus bóxers – Creo que tu ropa quedo en la sala... iré a buscarla.

- Gracias.

Candy volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, había sido una noche magnifica, Terry era un excelente amante, y era evidente que no había tenido sexo en mucho tiempo. Sabía que era una relación sin futuro, pues ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de mantener ningún tipo de noviazgo serio, pero nada les impedía pasar un buen rato.

Unos segundos después, Terry volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero no era la ropa de Candy lo que llevaba en las manos, bueno... eso creía.

- Lo siento mucho – Dijo Terry. Candy se dio cuenta que lo que tenía en las manos si era su ropa, solo que hecha jirones.

- Pero... – Estaba confundida - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se levantó de la cama, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior.

- Ha sido Rafe – Contestó Terry – No sé qué demonios le pasa a ese perro.

- ¡Oh! – Tomó la ropa que Terry había dejado en la cama, estaba completamente deshecha - ¿Cómo iré a mi casa ahora?

- Bueno... no ha llegado a morder tus zapatos – Le dijo, señalándole el par de zapatos negros de tacón que estaban en el piso – Y yo puedo prestarte algo de ropa... te quedará un poco grande.

- Pues... creo que no tengo otra opción – Terry se dirigió a su armario, y saco una remera y unos jeans, los más pequeños que tenía, aunque estaba seguro que le quedarían enormes – Aquí tienes.

- Gracias, Terry – Le dijo mientras se los ponía. Él había estado en lo cierto, le quedaba muy grande.

- Te pagaré la ropa.

- No es necesario – Le dijo, despreocupada – No ha sido tu culpa.

- Te juro que Rafe no suele comportarse de este modo, tal vez deba llevarlo al veterinario.

- No creo que sea necesario. Si me lo preguntas a mí... Está celoso.

- ¿Celoso?

- Si ¿A cuántas mujeres has traído a este apartamento?

- Solo a ti.

- Pues ahí está el problema. Esta celoso porque le prestas atención a otra persona, además de él. Es normal que pase eso.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de perros?

- Como te lo he dicho... Solía vivir en un rancho, siempre me encargaba de los animales. Cuando era pequeña una de las perras había tenido cachorros, y mi padre me dejo quedarme con uno, estaba todo el tiempo conmigo, y dormía en mi cama... se ponía furioso cuando me vía prestarle atención a los otros animales.

- ¿Y cómo lo solucionaste?

- Se dio por vencido y termino por acostumbrarse.

- ¿Crees que deba traer más mujeres aquí? – Le dijo, bromeando.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó ella, riendo – No me gusta compartir mis amantes – Se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su musculoso pecho – Puedes llamarme siempre que lo necesites – Lo beso en los labios – No sé si te lo he dicho... pero lo pase muy bien anoche.

- Creo haberlo escuchado unas doscientas veces – Sonrió y la beso de nuevo.

- Es hora de que me vaya – Se separó de él a regañadientes.

- Espera que me vista y te llevo.

Quince minutos después, Candy y Terry se estaban despidiendo dentro del auto con un beso apasionado.

- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Le dijo Candy, antes de bajar del auto.

Cuando ella entró a su casa, Tom y George la estaban esperando tras la puerta, con caras preocupadas.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó Tom - ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

- Lo siento – Candy se sintió cono una adolescente siendo regañada por sus padres.

- ¿Y por qué estas vestida de esa manera?

- Pues veras... – Comenzó a decirle, algo nerviosa – He tenido problemas con mi ropa, y uno de los profesores me ha prestado esto.

- ¿Puedes explicarte mejor? – Candy se cansó de esa situación, y recordó que Tom no era su padre, sino su primo.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Exclamó – He pasado la noche entera haciendo el amor con el entrenador del equipo de futbol de la escuela, y su celoso perro destruyó toda mi ropa ¿Estás conforme con esa explicación?

Tom y George se sonrojaron.

- No queríamos saber tanto – Le dijo su primo, avergonzado.

- Pues eso no es lo que decías hace dos minutos.

- De acuerdo... solo estábamos preocupados porque no habías llegado a dormir, ahora que esas aquí nos quedamos más tranquilos.

- Bien... iré a tomar una ducha.

**ooo**

El lunes por la mañana, Candy había llegado a la escuela con diez minutos de retraso, esperaba no tener problemas con Albert por ello, últimamente no sabía cómo podía llegara a reaccionar. Llegó hasta la puerta de su curso y le sorprendió ver a una mujer impartiendo su clase.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó, entrando al aula.

- Mi nombre es Margaret Rosenberg – Le contestó la mujer, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

- Su nombre no me interesa – Candy comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Lo que quiero saber es porque está impartiendo mi clase.

- El señor Andrey me llamó ayer por la tarde para hacer una suplencia en literatura – Dijo con fastidio – Solo hasta que consigan un profesor titular.

- ¡Yo soy la profesora titula! – Gritó Candy.

- Pues le recomiendo que lo hable con el señor Andrey y deje de interrumpirme.

- ¡Claro que lo haré!

Salió furiosa del aula y se dirigió a la oficina de Albert. Patty la estaba esperando, con una sonrisa cretina en los labios.

- ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? – Le preguntó.

- Pasa, por favor... Albert te está esperando.

Candy entró a la oficina. Albert estaba tras su escritorio revisando unos papeles, no se sorprendió al verla.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Le preguntó furiosa. Pero Albert no pudo contestarle porque en ese momento, alguien golpeo la puerta.

- Adelante.

- ¿Quería verme? – Fue Terry quien entró a la oficina, le resultó raro que lo mandaran a llamar y encontrarse con Candy también allí.

- Tomen asiento, por favor – Dijo mientras sacaba dos sobres del escritorio y se los entregaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Terry, recibiendo el sobre.

- Su liquidación – Le contestó Albert – Están despedidos.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Candy, poniéndose de pie abruptamente - ¿Por qué nos está despidiendo?

- He sido muy claro con ustedes cuando dije que, en esta escuela, no se permitían las relaciones sentimentales entre profesores – Les dijo cruzándose de brazos – Todos hemos visto como, en el baile de primavera, los dos salieron afuera para hacer quien sabe que cosas, y no puedo permitir esa clase de comportamiento en esta escuela.

- ¡Usted es un maldito HIJO DE PUTA! – Gritó Terry, sin el más mínimo respeto.

- ¿Esa es la clase de vocabulario que aprendes en el ejercito? – Dijo Albert, burlón. Terry intentó tirársele encima, pero Candy se lo impidió.

- Déjalo, Terry, no vale la pena – Lo tomó del brazo, y luego se dirigió al rubio – Eres un maldito mentiroso. Dices que en "tu" escuela no se permiten relaciones entre profesores, pero si mal no recuerdo, hace algunas semanas, me invitabas a cenar y me decías que amabas – Albert parecía inescrutable - ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿O acaso al director si se le permite mantener relaciones con profesores?

- No me importa lo que pienses – Fue firme en su decisión – Esta es "mi" escuela, y hago lo que yo quiero.

- Pues quédate con tu maldita escuela – Fue lo único que dijo Candy antes de salir violentamente de la oficina.

- Puedes despedirnos – Le dijo Terry a Albert – Pero nunca la tendrás a ella.

- ¡Largo!

Terry corrió tras Candy, logró alcanzarla cuando estaba cruzando la puerta de la salida, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores, por favor – La abrazó para que se calmara.

- Es que es tan injusto.

- Lo sé, pero no debes deja que ese desgraciado te ponga de ese modo... no lo mereces.

- Tampoco tú.

- Sabré arreglármelas como siempre lo he hecho, además tengo la pensión que me da el estado por ser ex combatiente.

- Tendré que conseguir otro empleo – Comenzó a preocuparse – No quiero abusar de la amabilidad de mi primo por demasiado tiempo.

- Eres una mujer inteligente, no te será difícil conseguir algo.

- Eso espero, Terry.

- Ven – Le dijo mientras la conducía hacia su auto – Te llevaré a tu casa.

**ooo**

Habían pasado tres semanas y Candy seguía sin conseguir trabajo. No la aceptaban como profesora de literatura en ninguna escuela, pues las recomendaciones de Albert no eran buenas, no importaba que lo que él dijera era completamente falso. Era cierto que había mantenido una relación con Terry, pero no dentro de las instalaciones del colegio. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si aceptaba la proposición que Albert le había hecho, probablemente no le hubiera importado la estúpida norma que él mismo había inventado. Annie la había llamado para saber qué era lo que había sucedido, pero no quiso darle demasiados detalles, pues sabía que ella solo lo hacía por chismosa, y no para ver si Candy necesitaba ayuda, podía quedarse con los chismes malintencionados y falsos de Patty si así lo deseaba.

No había visto a Terry en todo ese tiempo, pues ambos habían estado muy ocupados buscando empleo. Comenzaba a extrañarlo, el día anterior, lo había llamado por teléfono para encontrarse, y habían estado un largo rato charlando. Gracias a todo el tiempo libre que tenía, Candy comenzó a escribir. Eso era algo que siempre le había gustado, solía escribir novelas románticas, llenas de pasión, pero esta vez quería algo diferente. Se dejó llevar por las historias que le habían contado Tom y Terry sobre Vietnam, y comenzó a escribir sobre las penurias que tenían que vivían los soldados en la guerra, solo lo hacía por pasar el tiempo, pero debía admitir que era bastante bueno.

- ¿Aún no consigues empleo? – Escuchó que le preguntaba George, mientras ella revisaba los avisos clasificados del periódico.

- No – Contestó ella, decepcionada – He tenido tres entrevistas en escuelas de la zona, pero ninguna me ha llamado nuevamente.

- Debes tener paciencia.

- Lo sé... pero el dinero se acaba.

- He estado pensando – Le dijo George, sentándose a su lado – Yo podría trabajar, hay muchas fábricas que buscan empleados.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Candy – Tienes problemas del corazón, y el trabajo en esa clase de fábricas es muy duro, no quiero que te arriesgues.

- Pero Candy...

- ¡Nada! Yo me ocupare de todo, no debes preocuparte – Le palmeó el brazo – ¿Quieres un té? Iré a prepararme uno.

- Claro - Candy se levantó del sofá, pero al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio, y hubiera caído al piso de no ser por los brazos de George, que la sostuvieron justo a tiempo - ¿Estás bien? – Le dijo, depositándola suavemente en el sofá.

- Supongo que sí – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza – Creo que me levanté demasiado rápido, solo debo quedarme un rato sentada y se me pasará.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó, preocupado – Estas muy pálida.

- Si, si, todo está bien... – Pero habló demasiado rápido, inmediatamente comenzó a sentir nauseas.

Corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Estuvo algunos minutos allí adentro, mientras George la esperaba preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Tom, quien acababa de llegar.

- No lo sé, Candy comenzó a sentirse mal y ahora está encerrada en el baño – En ese momento, la rubia abrió la puerta, estaba completamente pálida.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamó Tom - ¿Qué te sucede? – Ella los miró a los dos, tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y parecía asustada.

- Estoy embarazada.

- ¿¡Qué! – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

- Acabo hacerme un test casero de embarazo, y dio positivo – Candy había comprado ese test unas semanas antes, cuando se dio cuenta que no había usado protección con Terry, pero no había creído que hiciera falta usarlo, por eso lo había guardado. Pero el mareo y las nauseas que había tenido hacia unos minutos la habían hecho sospechar.

- ¿Estás segura? – Tom estaba desconcertado – Esas pruebas a veces fallan.

- No – Contestó Candy – Mi periodo se ha retrasado una semana, y siempre fui muy regular.

- ¿Quién es el padre? – Preguntó George.

- ¿Recuerdan esa noche en que llegue tarde?

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó Tom – Sabía que algo había pasado esa noche.

- Claro que si, te lo conté.

- Si pero... ¿Un bebé? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Tom había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro – Dame la dirección de ese sujeto – Le exigió – Ya mismo iré a hablar con él. Tiene que responder por esto.

- No, Tom, no permitiré que hagas eso.

- Pero...

En ese momento, el timbre sonó, y Candy bajó las escaleras, y Tom y George la siguieron. Creyó que se trataba del cartero pero al abrir la puerta comprendió que no era él.

- ¡Terry! – Se sorprendió Candy al verlo parado en el umbral.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Nuevamente agradezco a todas aquellas que leen mis fics y a las que dejan sus comentarios, ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.<em>

_Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo =)_

_Besosss_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos desde que confirmara su embarazo, y no había tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo iba a decírselo a Terry. Ahora él estaba frente a ella, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Terry? – Preguntó Tom a sus espaldas - ¿Eres tú? - Candy volteó sorprendida a ver a su primo ¿De dónde conocía a Terry? – Candy... muévete de la puerta, déjalo pasar – Ella comprendió que estaba bloqueando la entrada, entonces dio un paso al costado para que Terry pudiera pasar – ¿Cómo es que has encontrado mi dirección?

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó Candy, confundida.

- Tom y yo estuvimos en el mismo campamento de reclutas hace cinco años – Contestó Terry, sentándose en el sofá.

- Pero luego fuimos envidado a diferentes pelotones – Continuó Tom – Dime Terry... ¿Qué te tare por aquí?

- En realidad he venido a ver a Candy... no sabía que vivía contigo.

- Es mi prima – Tom estaba confundido - ¿Por qué has venido a verla a ella?

- Tom, será mejor que me dejes hablar un segundo con Terry en privado – Candy comenzó a temer que su primo pudiera sospechar algo, y no quería que las cosas se le fueran de las manos.

- Aún no lo entiendo... ¿De dónde se conocen?

- Pues... – Terry quiso contestar, pero Candy lo interrumpió.

- Vamos a la cocina, Terry – Lo tomó de la mano, y quiso arrastrarlo hacia la cocina, pero Tom no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Un momento! – Los detuvo – Candy, ven aquí – A ella no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso - ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

- Nada – Contestó demasiado rápido.

- Dime la verdad.

- Yo tampoco entiendo a que se debe todo esto, Candy... solo he venido a ver como estabas ¿Has conseguido empleo?

- ¿Cómo sabes que está buscando empleo? – Quiso saber Tom.

- Terry...

- Candy y yo trabajamos en la misma escuela, nos despidieron a ambos.

El rostro de Tom cambió rápidamente, al parecer se había dado cuenta de todo.

- Tú eres...

- Si – Fue Candy quien contestó.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Terry, ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre los primos, no entendía porque Tom lo estaba mirando como si tuviera ganas de matarlo.

- Deja que yo se lo diga – Pidió Candy.

- Si no lo haces en cinco segundos, lo haré yo.

- ¿De qué demonios están hablando? – Terry estaba confundido, no entendía porque esos tres lo estaban mirando de esa forma.

- Terry, pues veras... ¿Recuerdas esa noche en que estuvimos juntos?

- No creo que sea adecuado hablar de eso ahora – Dijo Terry por lo bajo.

- Si lo es – Contestó ella – Porque esa noche trajo consecuencias.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No entiendo que es lo que tratas de decirme!

- ¡Está embarazada, imbécil! – Tom no pudo aguantar más y se lo gritó en la cara, ante la mirada de reproche de Candy.

Terry no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, se sentó en el sofá temiendo que sus piernas le fallaran. Medito sobras lo que Tom había dicho "Está embarazada" Candy iba a tener un hijo suyo.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – Murmuró Terry para sí.

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique? – Dijo Tom irónico.

- Pes eso no importa ahora – Intervino George – Candy está embarazada, y lo que hay que pensar ahora es en el bebé.

- Voy a tenerlo – Candy fue firme, sin dejar lugar a dudas acerca de sus deseos – Es mi hijo y mi responsabilidad.

- ¡También mía! – Exclamó Terry.

- Entonces tendrás que responderle a mi prima.

- ¡Tom, por favor! Eso es algo que debemos hablarlo nosotros dos.

- No voy a permitir que te abandone como lo hiso...

- Tom ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Pidió Terry.

- Vamos a mi oficina – Lo siguió, y atrás de ellos iba Candy - ¡Tú no!

- Pero si van a decidir sobre mí – Protestó ella - ¡Soy yo la que está embarazada!

- ¡Por eso mismo! – Le dijo Tom – Con tus cambios hormonales no podrás pensar con claridad sobre qué es lo mejor para ti y para el niño.

- ¡No pueden dejarme fuera!

- ¿A no?- Se burló Tom, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Candy paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala, no podía creer que le estuvieran haciendo eso, ella tenía tanto o más derecho de estar ahí adentro con ellos. Odiaba que la tratasen como a una niña incapaz de decidir por sí misma.

- No es justo, George – Se quejó ella, mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá.

- Tom solo busca lo mejor para ustedes.

- Pero no puede mandar en mi vida de esta forma ¡Soy una persona adulta! – Candy notó como George reprimió una risa - ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- ¿Porqué no salen? – Volvió a ponerse de pie, ya no aguantaba la ansiedad de saber de que estaban hablando aquellos dos.

- Pero si acaban de entrar...

- Pues para mi han pasado horas – Se acercó a la puerta y tomó el picaporte con la mano, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Tom salió, seguido por Terry.

- Ya está decidido – Anunció Tom.

- ¿No creen que soy una parte importante de todo esto? Deberían consultarme antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

- No es discutible – Le dijo su primo, seriamente – Se casaran la semana que viene.

- ¿Qué? – Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, le acababan de anunciar que se casaría, como si estuviera viviendo en el siglo XVII, claro que las jóvenes del siglo XVII no se casaban embarazadas, pero de todas formas no podían hacerle eso.

- Si por mí fuera – Continuó Tom – Se casarían mañana mismo... pero hay ciertos temas legales de los cuales hay que ocuparse antes.

- Pero... – Miró a Terry buscando alguna respuesta, sabía que él no deseaba eso, Terry no quería casarse y tener hijos. Lo de los hijos ya no tenía vuelta atrás, pero nada los obligaba a contraer matrimonio, nada excepto Tom – Terry... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro – Fue Tom quien contestó – Deben ponerse de acuerdo con lo de la boda... vamos George, dejémoslos solos.

En cuanto Tom Y George se fueron, Candy se sentó en el sofá, e invitó a Terry a hacer lo mismo, necesitaban aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Fue la directa pregunta de Candy.

- Estas embarazada, y vamos a casarnos.

- Eso lo entendí perfectamente, lo que quiero saber es porque has accedido a esto.

- Porque también soy responsable por lo que ha sucedido – La expresión de Terry era inescrutable, Candy no podía adivinar cuáles eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

- Si eso es lo único que te ata a este compromiso... puedes estar tranquilo que nunca te reclamaré nada, puedo encargarme yo sola de mi hijo.

- También es mío.

- Pero no lo quieres.

- Escucha, Candy – Le dijo tomándola de las manos – Yo no había planeado esto para mi vida, y estoy seguro que tu tampoco, al menos no en estos momentos, pero ha sucedido, y ni tu ni yo podemos desentendernos de esto.

- No quiero que mi hijo crezca con un padre que no lo quiere.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de llamarlo "Mi hijo"! – Le dijo con exasperación – Es mi hijo también, y nunca he dicho que no lo quiero.

- No quieres tenerlo.

- Dije que no quería tener hijos, incluso no creo que sea apto para criar niños, pero pienso hacerme cargo de este – Candy pudo notar como sus ojos se humedecían por las lagrimas, aunque él intentaba ocultar su rostro – Te juro que haré todo lo posible para que nuestro hijo no sufra lo que yo he sufrido de niño.

- ¡Oh, Terry! – Candy quiso abrazarlo pero se contuvo, sabía que él estaba sufriendo y a Terry no le gustaba que nadie viera su lado más vulnerable.

- Quiero darle un hogar – Continuó Terry – Nuestro hijo crecerá junto a sus dos padres, no pienso discutir sobre eso... no vas a quitármelo.

Candy se conmovió al escucharlo, no tenía idea que Terry se mostraría tan protector con su hijo, hasta llego a creer que no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema, pero le alegraba no fuera así. Él quería a ese bebé tanto como ella.

- Esta bien, Terry – Le dijo, con la voz temblando por la emoción – Nos casaremos.

**ooo**

Una semana después se estaba llevando a cabo la boda de Terry y Candy. Todo era muy sencillo, se casarían en la casa de Tom con él y George como únicos testigos frente a un juez de paz. Candy se había puesto un sencillo vestido blanco, pues no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar uno como el que quería, y no quería seguir abusando de su primo, quien había tenido la amabilidad de pagar todos los gastos prenupciales y un banquete para ellos cuatro, y Rafe. Terry había insistido en que su perro este presente, Candy no entendía porque, ella ni siquiera le caía bien al perro, quien no perdía oportunidad de gruñirle y ladrarle siempre que podía. Ella esperaba que eso acabase pronto, pues después de la boda, se mudaría al apartamento de Terry y no quería escuchar los quejidos del perro todo el día. Afortunadamente, Terry había conseguido un empleo en una fábrica de autopartes, el sueldo no era muy bueno, pero con eso y su pensión, sería suficiente para que pudieran vivir los tres, cuatro si contaban a Rafe.

Terry estaba parado frente al juez, había insistido en vestir su uniforme de marine, y Candy estaba a su lado, pronunciando sus votos. Intercambiaron anillos, unas sencillas alianzas de oro que habían pertenecido a los abuelos de Candy. Y como último paso para quedar definitivamente unidos en matrimonio, firmaron el acta y sellaron el compromiso con un tierno beso en los labios.

- Felicitaciones – George y Tom se acercaron a abrazar a los recién casados, y desearles sus más sinceras felicidades.

- ¿Estás seguro que Candy estará bien viviendo con ese perro? – Preguntó Tom a Terry, señalando a Rafe, quien estaba sentado mirando con desafío a la rubia.

- No le hará nada.

- Eso espero... recuerda que está embarazada.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Estaba cansado que dudaran del buen comportamiento de su perro – Rafe se portará bien, te lo prometo – Sabía que no sería capaz de atacar a Candy.

Algunas horas después, cuando hubieron terminado el banquete que Tom había encargado, Terry y Candy se retiraron al apartamento que a partir de ese día, se convertiría en su hogar. Un verdadero hogar, algo Terry nunca había tenido y Candy se lo estaba brindando, solo que él no se sentía digno de recibir aquel regalo.

Una vez que hubieron entrado al apartamento, Candy quiso desempacar sus cosas, pero Terry no se lo permitió, no era momento para ello.

- Vallamos a la habitación – Le dijo en un susurro provocador.

- No puedo dejar la maleta aquí – Candy había comenzado a excitarse por la cercanía de su marido – Temo que Rafe destroce todas mis cosas.

- De acuerdo – Terry tomó la maleta de Candy y la llevó a la habitación, ella lo siguió y se encerraron dentro para que Rafe no pudiera entrometerse en un momento tan íntimo como ese.

Una vez dentro, ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo. Deseaban volver a sentir lo mismo que aquella noche en que habían concebido a su hijo. Terry depositó a Candy sobre la cama, y esta vez sí se tomo tiempo para atenderla como ella se merecía, con suaves caricias y besos por todo su cuerpo, no quería volver a comportarse como un salvaje, y tampoco quería hacer nada para dañar al bebé.

- ¿Estás segura que podemos hacerlo? – Le preguntó una vez que estuvieron los dos desnudos, tumbados en la cama – Puedo esperar hasta que el bebé nazca si esto puede traer complicaciones – Sabía que era mentira, no podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo, pero de todos modos quería estar seguro que todo estaría bien.

- Claro que si – Candy sonrió y se puso encima de Terry, provocándolo hasta el límite – El médico me ha dicho que todo está bien con el bebé, y que podemos llevar una vida sexual como cualquier pareja – Llevó su mano al miembro de Terry y comenzó a acariciarlo, hasta que una parte de ella le exigió más, entonces lo llevó hacia su intimidad. Terry gimió de placer y comenzó a moverse debajo de ella, mientras le acariciaba su plano vientre, con la certeza que allí dentro estaba creciendo su hijo. Nunca había hecho el amor de esa forma, no sabía qué, pero estaba seguro que había algo diferente esa noche entre ellos, ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo. Candy intensifico sus movimientos, y Terry ágilmente y sin lastimarla, la coloco debajo de él y tomó mando de la situación.

Terminaron exhaustos, después de haber hecho el amor al menos tres veces. Ella estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, sus dedos delineaban las cicatrices que Terry tenía en su pecho, sintió escalofríos tan solo de pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar su marido, no solo en Vietnam, sino en la vida. Sabía que las heridas más profundas que Terry tenía no eran físicas, él había sufrido desde niño por culpa de sus padres, y nunca había conocido lo que era tener el cariño de alguien, pero ahora eso cambiaria, ella estaba allí a su lado para, y también tenían al hijo que venía en camino. A pesar de lo que dijera Terry, Candy estaba segura que sería un excelente padre, y no cometería los mismos errores que el suyo había cometido con él.

Minutos después, pudieron escuchar unos rasguños detrás de la puerta.

- Debe ser Rafe... – Dijo levantándose, completamente desnudo para abrir la puerta.

- Espera – Lo detuvo Candy – No puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es nuestra noche de bodas, no podemos compartirla con tu perro.

- Destrozará la puerta.

- Pero Terry... – Ella quiso protestar, pero entendía la postura de Terry, Rafe era el único amigo que había estado siempre a su lado – De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar. Terry abrió la puerta – Pero no dejes que se suba a la ca... – No pudo terminar de decirlo, ya que el perro entró como una bala dentro de la habitación y saltó a la cama, desplazando a Candy con su peludo cuerpo - ¿Puedes decirle que deje de empujarme? – Terry reía al ver como Rafe se movía para quedarse en el lugar donde estaba su esposa.

- Es que ese ha sido siempre su lugar en la cama – Dijo él mientras se acostaba de su lado.

- Pues a partir de ahora dormirá en el piso – El perro gruño - ¡Terry! ¡Quítamelo de aquí! – Él volvió a reír fuertemente y corrió a Rafe hacia el pie de la cama, esa situación se estaba volviendo en verdad cómica.

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor numerosas veces, a pesar de las protestas del perro, en esos momentos no importaba nada más que ellos dos, y la vida que acababan de comenzar juntos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los comentarios, y espero que continúen leyendo este fic... =)<em>


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Candy despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo un pesado y peludo cuerpo sobre ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que Rafe estaba durmiendo cómodamente con medio cuerpo encima de Candy.

- ¡Terry! – Golpeó el hombro de su marido, que estaba durmiendo dándole la espalda - ¡Terry, despierta!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le peguntó somnoliento.

- ¡Quítame a tu perro de encima! – Terry suspiró ruidosamente y se dio la vuelta.

- Baja, muchacho – Empujo a Rafe para que vuelva a su lugar al pie de la cama – Es mi turno de estar allí.

- Muy gracioso.

- No era broma – Le dijo, mientras se colocaba encima de ella – Ya me has despertado y no podré volver a dormirme – Se posiciono entre sus piernas.

- No volverás a dormirte, en menos de dos horas debes estar en el trabajo.

- Perfecto – Se introdujo en ella, y comenzó a moverse – Sexo por las mañanas.

Candy no puso más objeciones, pues había comenzado a disfrutar en cuanto Terry comenzó a hacerle el amor.

Veinte minutos después, Candy estaba preparando el desayuno, vestida solamente con una camisa de Terry, mientras el tomaba una ducha. Rafe estaba sentado en el piso al lado de ella, esperando que le diera un trozo de tocino.

- Puedes olvidarte – Le dijo al perro – Intentas sabotear mi matrimonio y luego pretendes que te de tocino ¿Por qué no aceptas que me ha escogido a mí? Ve a comer tu comida– Él seguía mirándola – De acuerdo – Aceptó ella, tomó un trozo de tocino de la sartén y se lo dio – Pero que no se te haga costumbre – Rafe se fue a comer a un rincón, contento de haber conseguido de Candy lo que deseaba.

El timbre sonó y ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo por unos minutos, se preguntó quién sería, y nunca se imagino que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con Albert.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, sorprendida.

- Tu primo me ha dicho que te habías mudado – Él la miraba de arriba abajo, y Candy se sonrojó al recordar cómo iba vestida. La camisa blanca transparentaba su desnudo cuerpo.

- Iré a cambiarme – Intentó marcharse, pero él la tomo del brazo.

- No es necesario – Le dijo – Lo que vengo a decirte no me tomara demasiado tiempo, a menos que tú quieras – La miró sugestivamente.

- En verdad creo que...

- Escucha, Candy – La interrumpió – Se que me he portado mal contigo, y he tenido tiempo para pensarlo... quiero que vuelvas a trabajar a la escuela – Entro al apartamento sin pedir permiso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Rafe comiendo su tocino – No sabía que tenías un perro.

- No es mío en verdad.

- ¿Y de quien es entonces?

- Mío – Una voz se escuchó a espaldas de Candy. Terry había aparecido en la sala, vestido únicamente con una toalla a rededor de su cintura y el cabello mojado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Albert, apretando los puños con furia.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti – Se acercó a su esposa y la tomó posesivamente por la cintura – Esta es mi casa.

- No puedo creer que hayas decidido mudarte con este imbécil – Le dijo a Candy.

- No es solo eso – Contestó Terry – Nos hemos casado.

- ¿Qué? – Albert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Y no solo eso – Terry disfrutaba torturando al rubio. Apoyó la mano en el vientre de Candy – Estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo – Nunca olvidaría la expresión de horror que apareció en el rostro de Albert.

- ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó.

- Si lo es – Candy no podía seguir soportando las actitudes de Albert, como si tuviera algún tipo de derecho sobre ella – Terry y yo seremos padres en junio.

- Creí que eras diferente, Candy – Le dijo con expresión se lastima – Tu y yo podríamos haber tenido un futuro juntos.

- Es una lástima que me haya escogido a mí. Ahora, si no te molesta... – Terry se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – Me gustaría tener otra sesión de sexo con mi bella esposa antes de irme a trabajar – Albert salió del apartamento, pero le dio una última mirada a Candy.

- Y sobre la oferta de volver a tu antiguo empleo... puedes olvidarte de ello.

- No lo necesita – Le dijo firmemente Terry – Yo puedo mantener a mi familia – Le cerró la puerta en las narices – No puedo creer que se atreva a venir aquí.

- No le hagas caso – Candy se dirigió a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Terry se acercó a ella por detrás, aprisionándola contra la encimera.

- ¿Has notado como te miraba? – Comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, mientras le besaba los hombros. Candy notó la excitación de Terry contra su trasero – Todo esto me pertenece – Le cubrió un seno con la mano, mientras que con la otra desataba la toalla de su cintura, dejándola caer al piso.

- Terry – Dijo Candy entre suspiros, le excitaba la forma en que le estaba hablando.

- Aún no lo hemos hecho en la cocina – Llevó una mano a la entrepierna de ella y comenzó a acariciarla.

- Tampoco en el baño.

- Tal vez a la noche – Candy notó como comenzó a penetrarla violentamente – No creo... poder parar – Estaba demasiado excitado para hacerlo.

Los envistes eran cada vez más violentos, y Candy le fascinaba. Solo duro unos cuantos minutos, pero lo suficiente para poder satisfacerlos a los dos.

- Será mejor que vaya a vestirme – Le dijo él, aún dentro de Candy.

- Si, o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

- Si me despiden será por tu culpa – La dio vuelta y la besó – Por provocarme tanto – Candy sonrió y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Terry se estaba despidiendo de su esposa después de haber probado el primer desayuno decente que había tenido en años.

Los meses iban transcurriendo con normalidad, y Candy y Terry ya se iban acostumbrando a la vida de casados. Mientras él se iba a trabajar, ella se encargaba de mantener el apartamento en condiciones. Su relación con Rafe no había mejorado mucho, él seguía enfrentándola cada vez que podía, a menos que ella estuviera preparando la comida.

Un día, mientras Candy tomaba un baño, Terry encendió su computadora para enviar unos mails, ya que la de él se había descompuesto. Encontró un archivo que le llamó la atención y lo abrió.

- Terry... ¿Puedes alcanzarme esa toalla? – Le preguntó al salir del baño.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Candy se acercó para ver a qué se refería.

- Oh... es solo... algo que he estado escribiendo.

- Hablas de Vietnam – Dijo, mientras continuaba leyendo.

- Sí, bueno... no es que tenga pensado publicarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo sé, muchas de las cosas que están escritas allí me las has contado tú... tal vez no te agrade la idea que todo el mundo las leyera.

- Parece un buen libro.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó, sorprendida.

- Claro ¿Porqué no buscas un editor?

- No es tan fácil.

- Deberías intentarlo.

- ¿Crees que a la gente le interesaría leerlo?

- Lo creo – Dijo con convicción.

- Entonces los intentare – Candy le sonrió, y la charla terminó como solía terminar todo entre ellos, en la cama.

**ooo**

_7 meses después..._

Candy estaba preparando la cena para su marido, últimamente se había sentido más agotada de lo normal, pues su prominente vientre de ocho meses de embarazo le dificultaba realizar muchas cosas. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y fue Terry quien contestó.

- Candy, es para ti – Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y tomó el tubo del teléfono.

- ¿Si? – Terry la miraba, sentado en el sofá. El rostro de ella comenzó a cambiar a medida que escuchaba lo que le decían - ¿En verdad? – Al parecer eran buenas noticias – Si, claro que si... espero su llamada, buenas tardes – Candy colgó y se arrojó a los brazos de Terry, irradiando felicidad – Era de la editorial ¡Han decidido publicar mi libro! ¿Puedes creerlo? – Lo besó efusivamente.

- Claro que sí, siempre he tenido fe en ti.

- Al parecer, este bebé nos ha traído mucha suerte – Dijo apoyando su mano en el vientre – Y era verdad, las cosas no le estaban yendo nada mal, a pesar de que Terry seguía teniendo pesadillas por las noches, y muchas otras secuelas que le había dejado la guerra, Candy hacía todo lo posible para que su marido pudiera llevar una vida normal como cualquier otra persona. Una idea había vuelto a rondar por la cabeza de ella, ahora que la editorial publicaría su libro, tendrían un ingreso más de dinero, y las posibilidades de reunir la cantidad suficiente para recuperar _Mountain Mirage_ eran cada vez más. Estaba segura que la vida en el rancho era lo que Terry necesitaba para recuperarse, además, quería que su hijo creciera en el lugar donde ella había crecido. Candy sintió algo en su vientre – Mira – Tomo la mano de Terry, y la llevo al lugar donde el bebé estaba pateando - ¿Puedes sentirlo? – Algo parecido a la fascinación apareció en el rostro de su marido.

- ¿Es nuestro bebé?

- Si.

- Esta feliz.

- Claro que lo está.

**ooo**

Susana estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, mirando la televisión junto al último de sus amantes. Timothy estaba jugando en el piso con sus cochecitos, haciendo demasiado escándalo para el gusto de Susana. Era un niño muy activo, y eso a Susana le molestaba, se preguntaba porque no podía quedarse quieto en un rincón sin hacer nada.

- ¡Timothy! – Le gritó, enfadada - ¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido?

- Lo siento, mamá – Dijo él, agachando la cabeza.

- Es lo único que sabes decir.

El pequeño dejó los cochecitos en el suelo y tomó unas revistas que estaban en la mesita y comenzó a ojearla. Tim ya había aprendido a leer perfectamente, pero de todas formas, prefería ver las fotografías en lugar de leer los artículos. Fue pasando las hojas, hasta encontrarse con una foto que le llamó la atención, conocía el rostro de la mujer que aparecía en ella, pero estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca en su vida.

- Mamá

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

- ¿Conoces a esta mujer? – Le dijo, acercándole la revista. Susana miró la fotografía que le estaba enseñando su hijo.

- ¡No puede ser cierto! – Exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Le preguntó su amante.

- ¡Vete!

- ¿Qué? Pero si tu dijiste que...

- ¡No me importa lo que haya dicho! ¡Vete y espera a que te llame! – A él no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que Susana le estaba ordenando, pues era ella quien lo mantenía, y no le convenía llevarle la contraria.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Le pregunto Tim, asustado por la reacción que acababa de tener su madre - ¿Por qué te has puesto así al ver esa fotografía? ¿Quién es esa mujer?

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? – Susana parecía alterada - ¡Ve a tu habitación y no sagas de allí hasta que te lo diga! Estas castigado.

- Pero si no he hecho nada malo.

- ¡No me importa! – Le gritó - ¿Es que no oyes? ¡Vete!

Timothy se fue a su habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no entendía porque su madre no lo quería, pues las madres de sus amigos solían tratarlo mucho mejor que la suya propia.

Susana se quedó viendo la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, en ella aparecía su hijastra, en la publicación de un nuevo libro, pero a pesar de que nunca creyó que Candy pudiera salir adelante después de haberla dejado sin nada, no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hombre que estaba a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Estaba segura que era Terry, su Terry ¿Cómo había hecho aquella mocosa para estar con Terry, si ni siquiera ella lo había logrado? Ese detective le había dicho que él estaba en Vietnam, pues bien, era evidente que ya había vuelto ¡Vivo! Entonces... ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? Después reparo en algo que antes no había notado, debajo del vestido verde de Candy, podía notarse con total claridad un abultado vientre de embarazada ¡No era posible que estuviera esperando un hijo de Terry! Sea lo que sea, Susana pensaba averiguarlo, no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, viendo como su hijastra robaba al único hombre que había amado en la vida.

**ooo**

Candy y Terry estaban terminando de cenar.

- ¿Has visto la noticia que ha salido en el periódico de ayer? – Le preguntó Candy.

- Si... también han publicado la nota en varias revistas. Al parecer tu libro tendrá mucho éxito – Le dijo su marido con una sonrisa.

- Sabes que no podría haberlo logrado sin ti.

- Tú eres la que tiene el talento.

- Pero ha sido tu historia la que me ha inspirado a escribir el libro.

- También Tom ha ayudado.

- Es cierto – Tom había proporcionado más datos a parte de los que Terry le había dado. En verdad, la publicación del libro había sido un trabajo en conjunto – En la editorial me han dicho que esperan mucho de este proyecto.

- Estoy seguro de eso – El timbre sonó – Que raro... ¿Quién será a esta hora?

- No lo se... iré a abrir – Candy intentó levantarse, pero Terry no la dejó.

- Iré yo – Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrirla - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es qué no te da gusto verme?

- ¿Quién es, Terry? – Preguntó Candy, acercándose – Susana – Se sorprendió al verla - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No he venido a verte a ti – Le dijo con desprecio – Sino a Terry.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Susana, Terry?

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.

- Pues al parecer hay muchas cosas de las que debemos conversar – Dijo Susana, entrando alegremente al apartamento - ¿Por qué no nos preparas té, querida?

- Candy no es tu sirvienta.

- Ya veo que sus modales no han mejorado.

- ¡Vete de aquí Susana! – Le exigió Candy.

- ¡Tu no me das ordenes!

- ¡Es mi casa!

- ¡No me importa! – Dijo sentándose en el sofá – He venido a hablar con Terry.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – Le dijo él.

- Yo creo que sí – Le sonrió y cruzó las piernas de una manera inmoral – Han quedado muchas cosas sin decir entre nosotros.

- ¿De qué está hablando, Terry? – Candy no soportaba ver a Susana en su casa.

- Terry y yo hemos sido novios.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó horrorizada.

- Pero me abandonaste para irte con un viejo millonario.

- Mi padre – Murmuró Candy, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

- Si, si... ambos tienen razón – Susana se puso de pie y se dirigió a Terry – Pero ahora he vuelto por lo que me pertenece.

- ¡Estás loca! – Le gritó él.

- Pero de amor...

Un grito de dolor por parte de Candy se escucho por todo el apartamento, Terry volteó a verla, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, agarrándose el vientre.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ya va a nacer! – Fue corriendo hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, no podría perder el tiempo, tenía que llevarla al hospital urgentemente. Se olvido de Susana, quien le estaba gritando para que no se fuera, y depositó a Candy en el asiento trasero de su auto. Su hijo estaba a punto de llegar.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias a todas las que siguen este fic y dejan sus reviews =)<em>


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

La mansión de los Kendal estaba adornada con flores y globos para festejar el aniversario de bodas de Maxwell y April. El matrimonio era conocido por ofrecer las mejores fiestas en la alta sociedad de Boston, y este año sería diferente, pues presentarían a su Yerno a sus amistades.

Anthony nunca había sentido simpatía por las personas con las que en ese momento estaba compartiendo la velada, pero desde el día en que llegaron a Boston, Jo había insistido en que vivieran con sus padres, y Maxwell era de esas personas a quien le gusta controlar absolutamente todo a su alrededor. Lo había puesto a trabajar en su empresa, ofreciéndole un cargo importante. Anthony había estado muy agradecido al principio, pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que lo que su suegro buscaba era tenerlo bajo la palma de su mano. Innumerables veces había discutido con su esposa a causa de esto, le insistía en que se mudaran, él podría conseguir trabajo en cualquier otra parte, pero ella se negaba a dejar a su padre solo, pues sufría del corazón. Claro que Anthony sabía perfectamente que todo era un circo armado por el viejo para mantenerla a su lado. Maxwell se entrometía en todos los asuntos de la pareja, hasta el punto en que llegaban a perder cualquier oportunidad de intimidad entre ellos.

April, por su parte, era la típica mujer sumisa, sometida siempre a su marido. Siempre vestía elegante y pulcra, Anthony dudaba que tuviera unos jeans en su sofisticado guardarropas. April no dijo una sola palabra al conocer al hombre con quien se había casado su hija, pero él estaba seguro que no le había caído bien. Seguramente esperaba que su hija se casase con un hombre de su clase social, y no con un simple soldado, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

- Tony – Lo llamó su suegro y él se acercó. Estaba hablando con una pareja de mediana edad – Te presento a Gregory y Francesa Adams, son grandes amigos de la familia.

- Mucho gusto – Estaba cansado que Maxwell le presentara a "grandes amigos de la familia"

- Eres un muchacho muy afortunado – Le dijo la señora Adams – Jo es encantadora.

- Lo sé.

- Imagino que estarán buscando su heredero.

- ¡Claro que no! – Fue Maxwell quien contestó. Dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, pero Anthony no iba a quedarse con la boca cerrada.

- De hecho, si queremos tener hijos pronto – Era verdad, pues con Jo habían estado buscándolo desde el momento en que se casarón.

- No digas tonterías – Espetó su suegro – Ustedes no están preparados para criar un niño.

- Creo que eso nos corresponde decidirlo a mi esposa y a mí – Anthony levantó la voz, atrayendo la atención de Jo, quien se acercó a ellos para calmar las aguas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Solo le decía a mi yerno que ustedes no pueden tener hijos por el momento.

- ¡Ya basta! – Estalló Anthony - ¡No pienso seguir con todo esto! – Se dirigió a su esposa – Mañana mismo nos mudamos.

- ¿No puedes hacer eso? – Maxwell estaba cada vez más enfadado – Jo no puede dejarme, estoy enfermo del corazón.

- Estoy seguro que hay miles de cardiólogos que estarían gustosos de atenderlo – Le dijo, irónicamente.

- Tony, no seas tan cruel – Jo amaba a su padre, a pesar de saber que su marido estaba en lo cierto – Papá me necesita.

- Entonces será mejor que decidas que es lo que quieres, porque yo no pienso pasar un minuto más en este manicomio – Se fue de la fiesta furioso, ante el asombro de todos los presentes. Su decisión ya estaba tomada, y no permitiría que nadie lo manipulara.

Anthony estaba haciendo sus maletas cuando Jo entró a la habitación que ambos compartían.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Le dijo – No puedes abandonarme.

- No lo haré – La miró fijamente – Quiero que vengas conmigo.

- Sabes que no puedo.

- Claro que puedes, no debes dejar que él manipule.

- Es mi padre.

- Y siempre lo será, pero si no le pones un freno, él seguirá manejando tu vida a su antojo. Ya has visto lo que acaba de pasar.

- Pero ¿A dónde iríamos?

- A Nueva York. Me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo hace unos días.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – Estaba ofendida, se suponía que entre ellos no había secretos, y si él tenía pensado irse de la cuidad, ella debería haberlo sabido.

- Porque no lo había considerado hasta ahora. Pero sé que es lo mejor para nosotros. Y para la familia que podremos formar – La tomó de las manos – No quiero hacerlo solo, te necesito a mi lado. Di que vendrás conmigo y te prometo que todo estará bien – Ella lo pensó unos momentos. Le resultaba difícil abandonar a su familia, pero tampoco podía dejar a su marido.

- Sí, Tony – Lo miró con amor – Iré contigo.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil, informarles a sus padres la decisión que había tomado. Sabía que no les caería bien, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su marido y la familia que formarían.

**ooo**

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro, fuera de la sala de partos donde Candy estaba teniendo a su hijo. Nadie lo había preparado para ese momento. En el instante en que Candy había comenzado a tener contracciones, Terry se asustó, pues aún faltaban dos semanas para el nacimiento, claro que el obstetra lo había tranquilizado, diciéndole que podía adelantarse en madres primerizas, pero él aún estaba asustado. No entendía por qué tardaban tanto, si lo único que tenían que hacer era sacar al bebé.

- ¿Cómo está Candy? – Tom había llegado al hospital seguido por George, ambos estaban nerviosos y agitados.

- No lo sé – Terry se dejó caer en una silla y se tomó la cabeza con las manos – Nadie sale para darme noticias.

- ¿Crees que haya sucedido algo malo?

Terry no pudo contestar, pues en ese instante una enfermera salió de la sala. Los tres hombres la acorralaron antes que pudiera irse.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – Le preguntó Terry.

- Solo lleva una hora – Contestó ella, confundida.

- ¿Le parece poco? – Terry estaba indignado, era su hijo quien estaba naciendo y nadie le daba noticias coherentes.

- Hay mujeres cuyo trabajo de parto llega a durar 14 horas.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, completamente horrorizados.

- No se preocupe – La enfermera le palmeó el hombro a Terry – Su mujer está haciendo un buen trabajo – Pero él ya no la había oído. No podía creer que Candy estuviera pasando por todo esto, y era su culpa.

- ¿14 horas? – Tom aún no salía de su asombro - ¿Qué clase de persona puede soportar 14 horas de tortura?

- Y yo que creí que estar en la guerra había sido un infierno – Comentó Terry.

Sabían el dolor que estaba sintiendo Candy allí adentro, pero ellos también estaban sufriendo ante la incertidumbre de saber si todo estaba bien. Terry sabía que no podría respirar aliviado hasta ver a su mujer e hijo sanos y salvos.

Pasaron horas, habían perdido el sentido del tiempo en que habían estado esperando en ese pasillo, hasta que por fin una enfermera salió, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dijo que todo había terminado.

- Felicidades, señor Grandchester. Ha sido varón – Terry sintió emoción al escucharla decir eso. Tenía un hijo.

- ¿Y cómo esta mi mujer? – Preguntó, temeroso.

- Ella está bien, solo un poco cansada.

- Puedo pasar a verla.

- Claro – Le abrió la puerta – Pase por aquí – Terry entró a la habitación. Candy estaba postrada en la cama, con el cabello alborotado y la cara roja. Ella le sonrió al verlo y le extendió la mano para que se acercara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – Aunque lucía agotada, estaba radiante de felicidad por la llegada de su primer hijo, todo lo que había pasado en su casa con Susana había pasado a segundo plano - ¿Has visto a nuestro hijo?

- Aún no.

- Es hermoso.

- Lo imagino – Estuvieron un rato tomados de la mano, hasta que la enfermera volvió a entrar a la habitación, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca en sus brazos.

- Aquí esta su hijo – Le entregó el bebé a Terry, quien lo tomo con cuidado. Nunca antes había cargado a un bebé en brazos y no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo de lastimarlo. La enfermera volvió a irse para darles intimidad.

Terry veía como su hijo se removía y agitaba sus brazos y piernas. Candy tenía razón, era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Se sentó en la cama al lado de su mujer, quien los miraba embelesada.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? – Preguntó a su marido.

- Bobby – No apartaba la vista de su pequeño.

- ¿Bobby? ¿Por qué Bobby?

- Me gusta ese nombre – Contestó él con simpleza.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Candy – Se llamará Bobby Grandchester.

Se quedaron callados, admirando a su hijo. Ese pequeño dependería de ellos dos para todo, era su responsabilidad. Se prometieron a sí mismos, que no cometerían los mismos errores que sus padres habían cometido con ellos. A su hijo nunca le faltaría amor.

Minutos después, Tom y George aparecieron tras la puerta, y entraron sin hacer mucho ruido.

- Nadie no has dicho si podíamos ingresar – Dijo George.

- Pero necesitábamos saber cómo estaban – Tom se acercó al bebé, quien se había quedado profundamente dormido – Creo se parece a mí – Todos menos él rieron - ¿Qué? – Quiso saber.

- Claro que no se parece a ti – George se burló de él – Es igual a Candy.

- Aún es muy pequeño para sacar conclusiones – Acotó Candy – Pero podría jurar que va a ser igual a su padre – Los ojos de Terry brillaron, imaginando como sería su hijo cuando creciera.

Tanto el bebé como la mamá estaban en perfecto estado de salud, por lo que rápidamente fueron dados de alta. Terry los llevó a su apartamento, donde Tom y George se habían adelantado y armado una cuna que habían comprado semanas antes para Bobby.

- Es hermosa – Dijo Candy, quien llevaba en brazos a su hijo – Gracias por todo.

- Estuvimos más de dos horas para elegirla, George decía que la mayoría no tenían la seguridad adecuada para un recién nacido.

- Pues esta es perfecta – Terry se acercó para verificarla.

- Y a Bobby también le gusta – Decía Candy, mientras acunaba a su hijo, quien la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, iguales a los de su padre - ¿Verdad, mi amor?

Rafe se acercó a ellos, con curiosidad por saber que era todo aquel alboroto. Candy sintió miedo por su bebé. Ella podría defenderse del perro, pero si se le ocurría atacar a Bobby todo sería más complicado. Pero nada de ello había pasado, Rafe solo se limito a olfatear al pequeño extraño, pero tuvo con él la actitud agresiva que había tenido con Candy, solo se quedo mirándolo, como los demás.

Tom y George se quedaron un rato charlando con ellos, hasta que Bobby se durmió y ellos se despidieron, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, con más regalos para el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Candy acostó a Bobby en su cunita y quedo un rato mirándolo mientras dormía. Era feliz de tener a su hijo al lado.

- Creo que nos quedo una conversación pendiente – Le dijo Terry, recordando la razón que llevó a Candy a adelantar su parto.

- ¿Susana? – A ella no le hacía gracia hablar de esa mujer, pero lo creía necesario, pues quería saber cuál era la relación de Terry con ella.

- Ven – La condujo hacia el sofá, donde ambos se sentaron – Se lo que estas pensando, y no quiero que te hagas ideas falsas.

- Cuéntame.

- Susana y yo fuimos novios antes de irme a Vietnam, pero ella me abandonó para casase con un millonario, con tu padre... te juro que no lo sabía.

- Lo sé.

- Nunca hubo amor entre nosotros.

- Pues ella parece querer recuperarte.

- No sé porque – Dijo él, confundido – La última vez que nos vimos, le deje en claro que si cruzaba la puerta nunca más se atreviera a regresar.

- ¿Sabes que por culpa de ella perdí el rancho?

- Me lo has contado... solo que no sabía que se trataba de Susana.

- Ella tiene un hijo – Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al recordar a su pequeño hermano – No he visto a Tim desde hace un tiempo.

- Dudo que Susana sea una buena madre – Terry podía comprender el tema de la paternidad ahora que tenía un hijo, y sabía que su ex novia no merecía tener hijos.

- Me gustaría volver a verlo – Dijo soñadora.

- Hare todo lo posible para que eso suceda – Candy le sonrió. Terry quería cumplirle todos los gustos, pues ella le había dado el regalo más hermoso.

**ooo**

Susana había llegado a su casa después de haber estado dando vueltas con el auto. No podía tranquilizarse, sabía que Candy estaba embarazada de Terry, pero saber que el bebé ya había nacido era demasiado. Ese niño era un obstáculo más para ella, al igual que el pequeño demonio que tenía en casa.

Subió a la habitación del niño para ver si estaba donde lo había dejado. Tim estaba allí, durmiendo. Al mirarlo recordó cuánto amaba Candy a ese pequeño estorbo y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su rostro. Tal vez le sería de ayuda para llevar a cabo sus planes.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas. En el capitulo anterior, cometí un error con la edad de Tim, lo hice parecer como un niño de 7 años, cuando en realidad tiene alrededor de 3, es que tuve una confusión con el tiempo, pero espero que se entienda con esta aclaración =)<em>

_Gracias a todas las que siguen este fic._

_Besossssssssssssss_


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Anthony y Jo habían llegado a Nueva York, y se estaban instalando en su nueva casa. No tenía comparación con la mansión donde habían estado viviendo hasta el momento, pero era lo él podía permitirse, y a Jo no le importaba mientras estuviera al lado de su esposo. Después de todo, el alejamiento de sus padres, podría ser un cambio favorable en la vida de ellos. Ella esperaba ansiosamente en que por fin ellos pudieran cumplir su sueño de convertirse en padres. Sus esfuerzos aún no habían dado resultados, pero estaba segura que pronto tendrían buenas noticias al respecto.

- ¿Podrías terminar de acomodar las cosas? – Le pidió Anthony a su esposa – El dueño de la empresa quiere que vaya a verlo hoy para firmar el contrato.

- Claro, mi amor.

Anthony salió de la casa y recorrió las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a su nuevo trabajo. Su nuevo jefe era un hombre de unos 40 años, completamente diferente a su suegro. Había tomado la decisión correcta, la situación en Boston se estaba volviendo insostenible. Al menos en Nueva York, podría manejar él mismo su propia vida.

Mientras tanto, Jo estaba en su nuevo hogar, intentando ordenar el desorden que había ocasionado la mudanza. Extrañaba a sus padres, pero sentía el deber de acompañar a su marido en aquellos momentos.

Al terminar de acomodarlo todo, se dio cuenta que el refrigerador estaba vacío. Se pregunto si habría algún mercado cerca. No perdía nada con dar una vuelta, y además le serviría para conocer su nuevo vecindario. Tomó su bolso y algo de dinero, y dejo una nota por si Anthony volvía antes que ella.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta encontrar un supermercado. Tomó un carrito y comenzó a comprar unas cuantas cosas que necesitaban. Era necesario que se controlara con los gastos, pues este cambio venía acompañado por los efectos económicos que ocasionaba el hecho de vivir en su propia casa lejos del apoyo de sus padres.

Llegó por error al pasillo de bebés, y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando vio a una mujer rubia, intentando calmar a un bebé que estaba llorando y pataleando, con una vaquita de peluche que había sacado de un anaquel. Se acercó a ella.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Es solo que no puedo lograr que deje de llorar.

- Tal vez tenga hambre.

- Le he dado el pecho hace media hora.

- ¿Puedo cargarlo? – Le preguntó – Soy doctora, se tratar a los bebés – La joven madre lo dudó unos segundos, pues no le agradaba la idea que una extraña cargara a su hijo, pero terminó por aceptar.

- De acuerdo – Jo extendió los brazos para tomar al bebé, y lo cargó – Mi nombre es Josephine, pero puedes llamarme Jo – Se presentó ella.

- Soy Candy. Y él... – Dijo señalando al bebé que comenzaba a calmarse en brazos de Jo – Es Bobby ¿Tienes hijos? – Le preguntó al ver la facilidad con la que había logrado tranquilizar a Bobby.

- No – Jo no separaba sus ojos del pequeño, era precioso – Pero con marido lo estamos buscando. Tenemos muchas ganas de ser padres ¿Es tu único hijo?

- Si, Bobby es el primero. No tengo mucha experiencia con niños.

- Eso lo conseguirás con el tiempo – Volvió a entregarle el bebé a su madre – Tienes un hijo hermoso.

- Gracias – Candy sonrió. En verdad su hijo era el más hermoso de todos – Es igual a su padre.

- Bueno... supongo que seguiré haciendo las compras. Tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos en otro momento, mi marido y yo acabamos de mudarnos al vecindario.

- Seguramente volveremos a vernos.

Jo continuó con lo que había ido a hacer. Al sentir a Bobby en sus brazos, sus deseos de ser madre aumentaron, ahora sabía que no podía dejar pasar el tiempo, hablaría con Anthony y le propondría visitar un especialista que la ayudara a quedar embarazada.

**ooo**

Terry salió de su trabajo, y caminó hacía su casa. Estaba ansioso por ver a su hijo, Bobby era lo más preciado que tenía. Durante el embarazo de Candy, Terry había temido no poder ser el padre que el niño necesitaba, y que una vez que creciera, le recriminara el hecho de haber sido un mal padre. Pero en el momento que lo vio por primera vez, supo que podría llegar a dar su vida por su hijo.

Estaba cruzando la calle, cuando un auto casi lo atropella, pero él logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – Le espetó a quien conducía el vehículo – ¡Es contramano!

- Lo siento mucho – El conductor se bajó de su auto – Soy nuevo en la ciudad y... ¿Terry? – Sonrió al reconocer al hombre a quien había estado a punto de atropellar.

- Tony – Terry también sonrió – Creí que estabas en Boston.

- Lo estaba, pero no pude soportar a mi suegro... y matarlo no era una solución – Ambos rieron – Conseguí un trabajo en Nueva York, y aquí estoy ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – Quiso saber, pues hacía más de un año que no se veían.

- Me he casado – Anthony se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso.

- ¿Qué te has casado? ¿Tú? ¿El hombre que no quería saber nada del compromiso?

- Si, si, ya lo sé... pero todo ha sucedido muy rápido.

- Porque no vamos a tomar algo y me lo cuentas todo. Jo no se enfadará si me retraso un poco.

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se subieron al auto de Anthony y se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana. Si bien no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, muchas cosas importantes habían sucedido en ese tiempo.

- Dime – Comenzó Anthony, mientras bebía un sorbo de su café - ¿Cómo fue que te echaron el lazo?

- No me gusta cómo suena eso – Se rió – La conocí en una escuela, yo era entrenador del equipo de futbol y ella profesora.

- ¿Trabajaste en una escuela? – Preguntó Anthony, sorprendido.

- Solo por unos meses – Contestó él – Desgraciadamente, el director de la escuela se enamoro de mi mujer, y nos despidió a ambos.

- Así que es una típica historia de amor.

- No es tan así – Bajó la vista a su café - Estuvimos juntos una noche, y ella quedó embarazada – Anthony abrió los ojos, sorprendido – No nos quedó más remedio que casarnos.

- Así que no la amas – Lo entristecía saber que su amigo estaba casado por haber cometido un error.

- No puedo decirte si la amo o no – Terry no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Candy – Pero no me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella, Bobby es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Amo a mi hijo, y eso es suficiente. De hecho... las cosas están mejor que nunca para mí.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.

- ¿Tu y Jo aún no tienen hijos?

- No – Contestó con una mueca – Pero los estamos buscando.

- Ya llegarán...

- Me gustaría conocer al tuyo... y a tu esposa, claro.

- ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar mañana? Le diré a ella que prepare una comida especial.

- Nos encantaría.

Terry y Anthony continuaron hablando por un rato más. Tony le contó cómo había tomado la decisión de haber dejado Boston, y la vida que había llevado con Jo hasta el momento. Cuando regresó a su casa, su mejer ya había terminado de ordenar el lugar, y hasta había tenido tiempo de hacer las compras, por eso la amaba tanto.

- Adivina con quien me he encontrado esta tarde – Le dijo, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Terry.

- ¿En serio? – Jo estaba sorprendida. Era increíble que en su primer día en la ciudad, hubiera encontrado a su antiguo Sargento.

- Si... he estado a punto de arrollarlo con el auto.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Un accidente – Le dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto – Se ha casado, y tiene un hijo – Una expresión de tristeza cruzó por el rostro de su esposa, y Anthony lo notó - ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy feliz por Terry – En verdad lo estaba – Pero hoy me he cruzado con una mujer con un pequeño bebé en brazos, y mis deseos de ser madre se incrementaron.

- No te pongas triste – Le acarició el rostro – Los hijos vendrán pronto.

- Es que ha pasado más de un año desde que nos casamos... y aún no hemos tenido éxito.

- Los niños llegarán cuando sea el momento, aún somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho tiempo por delante – Jo le sonrió y él la besó. Terminaron en la cama, tal vez tendrían éxito esa vez.

**ooo**

Candy iba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para esa noche. Le había gritado a su marido por no haberle dicho antes que había invitado a un amigo a cenar ¿Cómo creía él que ella podría organizarlo todo en menos de tres horas?

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento – Terry estaba sentado en el sofá escuchando las criticas de su esposa, con Bobby en sus brazos – Olvidé decírtelo antes.

- ¿Y creíste que yo era la súper mujer? – Casi tropieza con Rafe, por decima vez - ¿Puedes decirle a tu perro que salga de mi camino? Podría jurar que lo hace apropósito.

- Si tan solo intentaras llevarte bien con él... – A Terry le causaba gracia la relación que su mujer tenía con Rafe, aunque seguía sin entender porque no la quería, pues adoraba a Bobby.

- ¡Yo no soy el problema! – Gritó Candy, agitando una cuchara de madera con la mano – He vivido rodeada de perros toda mi vida, y con el único que he tenido problemas ha sido con el tuyo – Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, pero recordó algo más que quería recriminarle a su marido – Por cierto... A partir de hoy, dormirá en el piso – Señaló a Rafe – ¡Estoy cansada de despertarme con su peludo cuerpo encima de mí!

- ¿Preferirías tener el mío? – Le preguntó de una manera sugerente.

- No estoy para bromas – Lo amenazó con la cuchara. Pero Terry no se amedrentó. Se levantó del sofá y dejó a Bobby en una manta que habían colocado en el piso con sus juguetes. Se acercó a su mujer para aprisionarla contra la pared.

- Vayamos a la cocina un rato – Le propuso.

- ¿Estás loco? Tus invitados están a punto de llegar, y no podemos dejar a Bobby solo ¡Es un bebé!

- Tenemos aún unos minutos antes que mis invitados lleguen – Se refregó contra ella, despertando el deseo en Candy – Y Bobby está bajo el cuidado de Rafe.

- ¿Crees que dejaré a mi bebé con un perro loco? – Le dijo con la voz entrecortada, pues moría de ganas de hacer lo que Terry le proponía.

- Míralos – Señaló hacia donde Bobby estaba sentado, jalándole la cola a Rafe – Sabes que no le haría daño al niño, lo adora.

Solo hicieron falta unos cuantos minutos para que ambos quedaran conformes y satisfechos. Candy creía que al paso que iban, no tardarían en poblar al mundo entero con sus hijos. El timbre sonó, y Terry se subió la cremallera de sus pantalones para ir a abrir la puerta, mientras Candy trataba de disminuir su sonrojo.

- Terry – Jo abrazó al amigo de su marido – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

- ¿Dónde está Tony? – Quiso saber él, al no verlo junto a Jo.

- Al llegar aquí, nos dimos cuenta que veníamos con las manos vacías, así que fue a comprar unas botellas de vino. No debe tardar.

- Pasa, por favor – Se hiso a un lado para que entrara. Candy estaba saliendo de la cocina – Te presento a mi esposa, Candy – Ambas rieron.

- Creo que ya hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos – Dijo Jo.

- ¿Ah sí? – Terry estaba confundido - ¿Dónde?

- En el supermercado – Contestó Candy – Bobby estaba llorando y ella me ayudó a tranquilizarlo – Jo se acercó al bebé y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- Veo que volvemos a encontrarnos – Le dijo al bebé, quien le sonrió y agitó sus bracitos. Rafe reconoció a Jo, y quiso llamar su atención, poniéndosele en frente para que lo viera.

- Odio a ese perro – Murmuró Candy ¿Por qué a ella no la quería? Jo le hiso algunas caricias a Rafe, y tomó al bebé en sus brazos. Bobby estaba encantado con ella, al igual que ese perro - ¿Quieres beber algo, Jo?

- Claro, un jugo de naranja estaría bien.

- Enseguida te lo traigo – Candy se dirigió a la cocina, y sirvió un vaso de jugo para su invitada, pero al volver a la sala, volvió a tropezar con Rafe, esta vez con menos suerte, volcándose todo el jugo en su vestido blanco.

- ¡Terry! – Gritó a su marido. Esa situación se estaba saliendo de control. Él se acercó a su mujer.

- No te preocupes – Le dijo – Yo limpiaré aquí, tu ve a cambiarte de vestido – Sabía que esta vez se había enfadado mucho. Candy no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirar a su marido con los ojos entrecerrados y subió a su habitación a cambiarse.

- ¿Por qué se ha enfadado contigo? – Quiso saber Jo, quien aún tenía a Bobby en sus brazos.

- Candy insiste en que debería ser más estricto con Rafe – Dijo mientras limpiaba el piso - Solo a ella la molesta, es como si todos los días buscara nuevas formas para fastidiarla. No lo entiendo.

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

- Debe ser Anthony – Dijo Jo - ¿Quieres que abra?

- Si, por favor – Jo se dirigió a la puerta. Efectivamente era Anthony, quien llevaba dos botellas de vino en sus manos. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su mujer con el hijo de Terry en brazos.

- Terry – Le dijo, al verlo salir de la cocina – Al fin conozco a tu hijo – Le dio las botellas - ¿Puedo cargarlo?

- Claro.

Anthony tomó a Bobby en sus brazos, no podía explicar lo que sintió al tenerlo contra su pecho, pensando cómo sería cuando tuviera a su propio hijo.

- Por cierto... ¿Dónde está tu esposa?

- Allí viene – Dijo Terry, al ver a Candy bajar las escaleras. Había cambiado su vestido blanco por uno color violeta, así no tendría problemas si se tropezaba con una copa de vino. Estaba en la mitad de las escaleras cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

- ¿Anthony?

- ¿Candy?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

_besossssss_


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Candy había subido a su habitación para cambiarse el vestido que por culpa de Rafe había manchado. Esa noche tendría una charla con Terry por ese tema, no era posible que ese perro hiciera lo que le dé en gana. Y tampoco pensaba seguir compartiendo su cama con él.

Abrió el armario, buscando otra cosa que ponerse. Si bien las ventas del libro iban en aumento, Candy guardaba cada centavo destinado para recuperar su rancho, por lo que no había gastado mucho en su guardarropa. Lo único decente que encontró fue un vestido color vino, que tenía un profundo escote en la espalda, y era demasiado corto. A Terry le gustaba ese vestido, pero ella no estaba segura si sería adecuado para cenar con un amigo de él y su esposa. Revisó un poco más, pero no encontró nada, así que decidió ponerse ese vestido, combinándolo con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de sí. Oyó voces en el piso de abajo. Probablemente, el amigo de Terry ya había llegado. Bajó las escaleras, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

- ¿Anthony?

- ¿Candy? – Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella no podía creer que el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, se encontraba en su apartamento, con su hijo en brazos.

La sorpresa fue reemplazada por una sensación de furia. Candy caminó con paso firme hacia Anthony, deseando gritarle por la forma en que se había comportado con ella.

- ¡Suelta a mi bebé! – Le arrebató a Bobby de los brazos, ante la mirada atónita de Terry y Jo, quienes no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Anthony también estaba atónito. Nunca había querido lastimar a Candy, pero tampoco había tenido el valor para decirle en la cara que ya no la amaba, que se había casado con otra mujer. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella se había convertido en la esposa de Terry, y ahora había llegado el momento de hablar, pero aún no se sentía preparado para hacerlo.

- Candy, yo...

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo! – Le gritó - ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Terry, al verla tan alterada, se acercó a Candy y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó - ¿Acaso se conocen?

- Que te lo cuente él – Dijo ella, dejándolo todo en manos de Anthony.

- Anthony ¿Qué ocurre? – Quiso saber Jo.

- Yo... puedo explicarles...

- Será mejor que nos sentemos – Dijo Terry, al ver que su hijo comenzaba a removerse en los brazos de su madre. Él y Candy tomaron asiento en un sofá, mientras que Anthony y Jo lo hicieron frente a ellos – Y bien... ¿Qué tienes que contarnos, Tony?

- Esto no es fácil para mí – Comenzó Anthony – Candy... ella es mi ex novia. Estuvimos juntos antes de que partiera a Vietnam.

Candy desvió su mirada, Terry se tensó y Jo fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

- Pero... eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No tiene porque existir rencores entre ustedes.

- No si Anthony hubiera terminado la relación antes de casarse contigo – Terry no quería ser rudo, sabía que a Jo no le gustaría saber eso, pero sentía la obligación de defender a su mujer por sobre todas las cosas.

- ¿Quieres decir que la dejaste por estar conmigo? – Preguntó Jo, confundida.

- Me enamoré de ti, Jo – Dijo Anthony con sinceridad – Pero es cierto que Candy y yo salíamos antes de conocerte. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- Más bien nunca lo has intentado – Reprochó Candy.

- Tienes razón, he sido un cobarde.

- No puedo creerlo – Murmuró Jo. La desilusionó el hecho de saber lo que le había hecho su marido a Candy.

Bobby comenzó a llorar fuertemente, por lo que Terry decidió que ya era suficiente.

- No me gusta ser descortés – Le dijo a Anthony – Pero será mejor que se retiren, mi mujer no se siente bien y necesita descansar.

- Entiendo – Anthony se puso de pie, pero Jo se quedó sentada sin poder moverse. Miraba a Candy con profunda pena – Vamos – Le dijo a su esposa, quien siguió a su marido. Se acercó a Candy para despedirse, pero ella no la miraba.

- Lo siento mucho – Le susurró. Sentía le debía una disculpa, pero Candy se limito a quedarse callada.

Después de que Anthony y Jo se fueran, Terry se sentó junto a Candy en el sofá. Ella no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en llanto. Él abrazó con fuerza a su esposa y su bebé, quien se calmó al sentir sus fuertes brazos protegiéndolos.

- No tenía idea – Le dijo – Discúlpame.

- No es tu culpa.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto?

- Supongo que quería olvidarlo ¿Estás enfadado?

- No – Le dijo con sinceridad - ¿Por qué no comemos?- Propuso - Sería una lástima que se desperdiciara esa comida en la que has puesto tanto esmero – Candy sonrió y él la beso en la boca – Luego acostaremos a Bobby, y te llevaré a la habitación, donde te sacaré con los dientes ese vestido que llevas puesto.

- Creí que te gustaba como me queda.

- Me gusta – Le dijo al oído – Pero te prefiero sin él.

Terminaron de cenar, y luego de acostar a Bobby, Terry cumplió con lo que le había dicho. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no le había gustado saber que Candy había sido la mujer a la que Anthony había abandonado para casarse con Jo. No solamente por el hecho de haberla lastimado, sino también porque él había sido alguien importante en la vida de su esposa, y temía que ella siguiera amándolo. Esa noche le hiso el amor incontablemente, recordándolo con cada envestida que él era su marido.

**ooo**

- ¿No crees que merezco una explicación? – Le espetó Jo a su marido, al ver que se dirigía al cuarto de baño sin decirle una palabra de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Hoy no – Fue lo único que dijo.

Anthony entró al baño y se desvistió para tomar una ducha. Sabía que había llegado el momento de enfrentar la situación, pero no tenía las agallas suficientes para hacerlo. Se sentía como un completo estúpido. Al ver a Candy, sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos. Creyó estar viendo a la misma chiquilla enamorada que había dejado atrás para irse a la guerra. Y al ver a su hijo y tenerlo en sus brazos, lo sintió como el niño que ambos habían soñado tener. Bobby debería haber sido su hijo, no de Terry.

- ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? – Se recriminaba mientras el agua caliente de la ducha caía por su espalda – Tu la has abandonado, y no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella – Se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero parecía ser en vano. Candy estaba más hermosa que nunca y no quería hacerse la idea que ella estaba con Terry ahora, que era él quien le hacía el amor todas las noches, y quien le había dado un hijo.

Entonces a su mente vino Jo, a quien creyó amar a primera vista. En esos momentos se preguntaba si no había confundido el amor con la admiración que sentía por ella.

Salió de la ducha, y envolvió su cintura con una toalla blanca. Salió del baño y Jo la esperaba sentada en la cama.

- Tenemos que hablar – Era evidente para ambos, que su matrimonio estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, pero Jo lo amaba y no quería perderlo.

- Estoy cansado – Contestó él – Hablaremos en otro momento.

- ¡No, Anthony! – Le dijo con firmeza – Hablaremos ahora.

- ¡Te he dicho que estoy cansado! ¡Maltita sea! – Levantó la voz – Mañana debo ir a trabajar, y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en estupideces.

- Así que nuestro matrimonio es una estupidez para ti – Jo estaba al borde de las lagrimas, y Anthony se arrepintió de haberle hablado de ese modo.

- Discúlpame – Intentó calmarse – Ha sido un día muy duro para mí.

- ¿Y crees que para mí no?

- No he dicho eso.

- ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de Candy?

- Porque no lo creí conveniente.

- ¿Aún la amas?

- ¡Me casé contigo! – Comenzó a exasperarse - ¿No es eso suficiente para ti?

- No, no lo es – Se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar frente a su marido – Dime la verdad ¿Sigues amando a Candy?

- Te amo a ti – Le dijo sin mucha convicción.

- ¿Y a ella?

- No sé que siento por ella, estoy confundido.

- Lo lamento por ti – Jo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Dormiré en el sofá esta noche – Abrió la puerta – Espero que mañana puedas darme las respuestas que necesito – Sin decir más, Jo salió de la habitación y Anthony se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo. No era justo que Candy apareciera en esos momentos de su vida, o tal vez se tratara de una señal. Quizás nunca debió abandonarla, pero lo había hecho y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

**ooo**

Candy despertó esa mañana sintiéndose diferente, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta a que se debía, Rafe no estaba durmiendo encima de ella como el resto de los días. Miró hacia el pie de la cama, y allí se encontraba el perro, roncando. Pero sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima que nada tenía que ver con Rafe. Siempre creyó que volver a ver a Anthony la partiría en mil pedazos, pero no había sido así, de hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca. Terry comenzó a removerse a su lado y Candy sonrió. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que despertase.

- Basta – Se quejó Terry. Candy rió y continuó haciéndole cosquillas hasta que sin saber cómo, quedó debajo de él – Así que tienes ganas de jugar – La besó en los labios.

- Presiento que hoy va a ser un gran día.

- ¿Y a que se debe tu buen humor?

- Simplemente estoy feliz – Terry la miró confundido. Se suponía que ella debería estar triste por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero no lo estaba – Se lo que estas pensando.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Piensas que estoy loca.

- No lo pienso, lo sé – Dijo él - ¿De qué otra forma te casarías conmigo?

- Y volvería a hacerlo mil veces.

- ¿En serio? – En verdad estaba sorprendido ahora. Se preguntaba si ella no estaría enloqueciendo después de todo - ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres un hombre maravilloso.

- ¿Lo soy? – Era la primera mujer que le decía algo así.

- El mejor – Lo besó, y abrió sus piernas para que Terry se acomodará entre ellas.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – Su miembro había ya había cobrado vida y la necesitaba a ella, a su esposa.

- Podemos jugar antes de desayunar – Terry no necesitó saber más y la penetró con desesperación.

No sabía que le pasaba a Candy, pero estaba diferente sin duda. Tenía una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro mientras preparaba el desayuno, y hasta cantaba. Esa era la peor parte, pues parecía no notar los aullidos de Rafe, ni la expresión de horror que Bobby tenía en su cara, ella seguía cantando.

- Ya basta, cariño – Le dijo él con dulzura – No queremos que los vecinos vengan a quejarse.

- ¿No te gusta como canto? – Le preguntó, haciendo un puchero.

- Claro que si – Le sonrió – Pero la gente no entendería tu estilo – Candy se sentó en su regazo, llenándole el rostro de besos - ¿Y eso porque? – Preguntó complacido.

- Porque tuve ganas.

- De acuerdo... ¿Vas a decirme que te ha hecho cambiar?

- Ayer me he dado cuenta de algo.

- ¿De qué?

- Durante todo este tiempo, creí que Anthony había sido el amor de mi vida, y que nunca podría recobrarme se su traición – Dio un suspiro largo antes de continuar – Pero ayer cuando lo vi, me di cuenta que ya no siento nada por él, que es parte de mi pasado, y ya no me importa si se ha casado con otra mujer o si aún piensa en mí. Simplemente, Anthony ya forma parte de mi pasado.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Si... imagina lo que diría la gente si supieran que un simple soldado se atrevió a robarle la esposa a su sargento – Bromeó - Sería devastador para mi imagen.

- Nunca me iré de tu lado.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo – Se besaron con pasión, notando como el deseo volvía a crecer entre ellos. Hubieran terminado en la cama de no ser por el llanto de Bobby – Creo que tiene hambre – Candy se preparo para amamantar a su hijo.

- También yo la tengo – Volvió a bromear Terry, al ver como su esposa tomaba a su hijo y se descubría un pecho para alimentarlo.

- Pues deberás esperar hasta la noche... porque se te hace tarde para ir a al trabajo.

- Tienes razón – Terminó su café de un sorbo y se puso de pie – Será mejor que me vaya – Le dio un beso en los labios a Candy, y depositó otro en la cabecita de Bobby antes de partir hacia su trabajo.

Candy lo vio marcharse. Sentía una felicidad plena. Ahora lo sabía, sabía que amaba a Terry, ya no podría ocultarlo. Aún no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a que él la rechazara, que le dijera que no sentía lo mismo por ella. Pero sea como sea, estaba decidida a ganarse su amor. Solo necesitaba tiempo, pues Terry había sufrido mucho en la vida, y no sabía lo que era amar a una persona y ser amado, pero ella lo ayudaría y estaría siempre a su lado, como se lo había prometido.

Después de alimentarlo, Bobby se quedó dormido. Ella aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero no quería depositarlo en su cuna, le gustaba tenerlo en sus brazos y escuchar su respiración. Bobby se parecía tanto a Terry que Candy estaba segura que cuando creciera, rompería varios corazones.

Oyó el timbre, y con el bebé en brazos, fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Susana! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, sorprendida. Pero ella no venía sola. Detrás de sus piernas se escondía un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios - ¿Tim? – El niño asomó su cabeza para verla, probablemente no se acordara de ella.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – Dijo Susana amablemente, algo demasiado raro en ella.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>No me queda nada más que agradecerles a todas ustedes que están siguiendo este fic =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Besosssssssssssss_


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

El plan de Susana era simple. Era evidente que no podía estar cerca de Terry, pues él aún no le perdonaba el haberlo abandonado años atrás. Al principio creyó que Candy sería un obstáculo en su vida, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había estado equivocada. Su hijastra era el medio indicado para estar cerca de Terry. Ella adoraba a Timothy, y Susana se aprovecharía de eso.

- Quería pedirte disculpas – Le dijo a Candy. Susana estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras Candy jugaba con Tim en el piso. Bobby y Rafe también estaban con ellos, curiosos ante la presencia del niño.

- ¿Disculpas? – Candy no se confiaba de su madrastra. Susana siempre se había mostrado como una bruja con ella, no entendía a que venía tanta amabilidad en esos momentos.

- Me he portado muy mal contigo... pero quiero remediarlo.

- Sabes que no puedo creerte – Le dijo Candy con frialdad – No después de todo lo que has hecho.

- Lo sé – Susana tenía que hacer uso de sus mejores dotes de actriz si quería convencer a su hijastra – No tuve una vida fácil... y cuando tu padre llego y me lo ofreció todo no pude negarme – Candy hubiera querido decirle que se había comportado como una prostituta, pero Tim estaba presente, no podía decir eso de su madre – John me dijo que no tenía hijos, por eso me enfade tanto cuando te conocí.

- Perdón por existir – Le dijo, irónica. Susana no le hiso caso y continuó con su relato.

- Pero estoy arrepentida... sé que no tenía derecho a dejarte en la calle.

- Poro lo hiciste – Le lanzó una mirada glacial – Vendiste _Mountain Mirage_, y a Sugar – Susana sonrió, tenía un as bajo la manga.

- Tal vez no pueda hacer que recuperes _Mountain Mirage_ – Sacó unos papeles de su bolso – Pero tengo esto para ti – Candy tomó con desconfianza los documentos que Susana le ofrecía y los leyó.

- No puede ser cierto – Estaba atónita.

- No ha sido fácil, pero he logrado dar con ella.

- ¿Has comprado a Sugar?

- Es tuya, la he puesto a tu nombre. Sé que con esto no puedo compensar todo el daño que te he hecho, pero quería hacerlo de todas formas.

- Gracias – Murmuró Candy. No podía creer que Sugar volvía a ser de ella.

- No tienes que agradecerlo – Bajo la vista – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti – Susana comenzaba a sentir como su plan estaba dando resultado. No había sido fácil localizar a la yegua, y tampoco había sido poco lo que había pagado por ella, pero todo valía si quería estar al lado de Terry – Solo te pido que nos dejes visitarte de vez en cuando. Tim ha sufrido mucho en todo este tiempo, no soportaría volver a separarse de ti.

- De acuerdo – Candy no lo pensó demasiado. Aún no confiaba en Susana, pero ella tampoco soportaría volver a separarse de Tim ahora que había vuelto a encontrarlo.

- Además – Continuó Susana – Sería lindo que nuestros hijos crecieran juntos... después de todo son familia.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Candy, al ver como Tim jugaba con Bobby, mientras que Rafe los rodeaba, reclamando la atención de los niños – Puedes venir a esta casa cuando desees, Susana – No le hacía en gracia decir aquellas palabras – Pero quiero que tengas una cosa presente – Se puso seria – No quiero que te acerques a mi marido.

- Terry y yo tuvimos una linda relación – La expresión de Susana era inescrutable – Pero si él ya no quiere estar conmigo tendré que aceptarlo.

- No quiere – Le aseguró Candy – Terry y yo somos muy felices juntos, jamás miraría a otra mujer que no fuera yo – No estaba muy segura de lo que decía, pues su matrimonio había sido atípico, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que no permitiría que nadie le quitara al hombre que amaba.

- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte – Susana sonrió falsamente. Se puso de pie y tomó su bolso – Es hora de irnos – Le dijo a Tim.

- Pero mamá – Protestó el niño – No quiero irme aún – Susana tuvo una idea.

- ¿Te parece bien si paso a buscarlo por la noche? – Le preguntó a Candy – Creo que tienen mucho tiempo perdido por recuperar.

- Está bien – Le agradó la idea de estar con su hermano sin la presencia de Susana – Puedes pasar a buscarlo a las 9.

- Perfecto – A esa hora Terry estaría en la casa, y ella tendría oportunidad de verlo – En los papeles que te he entregado está la dirección del establo donde se encuentra Sugar, los próximos tres meses están pagos.

- Gracias – Susana se fue, con la promesa de volver por la noche.

Candy se quedo a solas con los niños. Estaba feliz de tener a su hermano en casa, jugando con su hijo. Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararles algo para merendar, dejándolos al cuidado de Rafe. Ese perro podía odiarla a ella, pero no podía negarse que era excelente como niñera. Era increíble como un perro que había sido entrenado para matar, podía tener tanta paciencia con dos niños que no dejaban de gritar y jalarle los pelos. Candy preparó unos biscochos y leche y se los llevó.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando Terry regresó a su hogar y encontró al pequeño Tim. Candy salió de la cocina, donde estaba preparando la cena. Se acercó a él y lo saludo con un beso en la boca.

- ¿Quién es este niño? – Le preguntó. Candy titubeó un poco.

- Es mi hermano, Tim ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

- Eso significa que Susana ha estado por aquí – Dijo Terry sin mucha gracia.

- Si – Se puso nerviosa, pues no quería que si marido se enojase con ella – Ha venido a pedir perdón por todo lo que me ha hecho.

- ¿Y le creíste? – Preguntó él irónico.

- No. Pero al menos de esta forma puedo estar al lado de mi hermano. Y además... – Se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado los papeles que la acreditaban como propietaria de Sugar, los tomó y se los entregó a su marido – Mira.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Son los papeles de Sugar. Susana me los ha traído.

- ¿Quieres decir que te ha comprado la yegua que te había robado?

- Técnicamente era de ella.

- ¡Era tuya! – Gritó Terry, agitando los papeles – ¡Y cree que con esto lo solucionará todo! También vendió _Mountain Mirage_ ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si, pero gracias a las ventas del libro, dentro de poco lograre reunir el dinero suficiente para recuperar el rancho.

- Sabes que eso no es tan fácil – Era cierto, pues no bastaba solo con tener el dinero, sino también con la predisposición del actual dueño de aceptar su oferta. Además de volver a comprar los demás caballos que habían sido vendidos.

- De todas formas voy a intentarlo – Tenía que hacerlo, no solo por ella, estaba segura que a Terry le haría bien la vida en el rancho – Por el momento... – Su voz comenzó a temblar - Lo único que quería era estar con mi hermano.

- Discúlpame – Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó – No debí hablarte de ese modo. Se lo mucho que quieres a Tim.

- Gracias por entenderme – Candy sentía como su amor por Terry crecía cada día más.

- No tienes que agradecerme – Le sonrió mientras le secaba las lágrimas – Ahora vamos, que quiero que me presentes a tu hermano.

Cenaron los cuatro juntos como familia. Terry no podía comprender como un niño tan dulce podía haber salido de una mujer como Susana, era evidente que se parecía mucho más a su hermana que a su madre.

Como lo había prometido, a las nueve de la noche Susana llego a buscar a su hijo, no siendo bien recibida por Terry, quien sin la menor cortesía, se retiró a su habitación para evitar verle la cara. Le molestaba la forma en que lo había engañado, pero más le molestaba lo que le había hecho a Candy.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Tim, corriendo hacia ella. A pesar de la poca atención que Susana le prestaba, el pequeño adoraba a su madre – Lo he pasado muy bien hoy. Jugamos con Rafe y Candy nos hiso biscochos, y luego el papá de Bobby nos contó historias – Ella ocultó el desprecio que sentía al ver al bebé en brazos de Candy.

- Suena divertido.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Tim estaba exaltado, algo que Susana no podía soportar, pero debía disimularlo - ¿Podemos volver otro día?

- Por supuesto – Le contestó con una sonrisa falsa – Ya he hablado con Candy al respecto y podremos venir las veces que queramos – Tim se fue a despedir de Rafe – Espero que a Terry no le haya molestado – Bajó la vista – Ni siquiera quiso saludarme.

- No le agradas – Le dijo sin rodeos – Y tampoco a mí. La única razón por la cual te permito que estés en mi casa es por mi hermano. Jamás te perdonaré lo que has hecho.

- Entiendo – Susana parecía arrepentida, pero en el fondo no le importaba. Lo que buscaba con todo eso ya lo había conseguido, entraría y saldría de la casa de Terry a su antojo, y todo gracias a ese pequeño que tanto despreciaba. Ya tendría tiempo para volver a ganarse la confianza de Terry.

**ooo**

Anthony había salido a dar una vuelta por el Central Park. Necesitaba despejar su mente después de todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con su esposa. Jo se había mostrado distante con él en la última semana, y sabía que era su culpa. Anthony estaba confundido, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido mejor si no se hubieran marchado de la casa de sus suegros.

Encontrarse nuevamente con Candy había sido extremadamente movilizador para él. Solo tenía de ella los mejores recuerdos, nunca solían pelear y su relación había sido perfecta. Ella lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Un amor como el que se habían tenido no desaparecía con demasiada facilidad. Pero también estaba Terry, él era su amigo, la única persona que lo había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles, y detestaba saber que se había casado con su mujer... De acuerdo, Candy ya no era su mujer y él estaba casado con otra, pero de todas formas no podía evitar odiarlo por ser Terry quien compartía la cama todas las noches con su ex novia, y también quien le había dado un hijo, en tanto que él no podía dejar embarazada a su esposa. Sentía que su virilidad se había caído por el suelo y deseaba que el hijo de Candy fuera también suyo.

A unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba, pudo ver como la mujer que ocupaba últimamente sus pensamientos caminaba por el parque empujando un cochecito de bebé, y Rafe iba con ellos. Anthony no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a ellos. Tenía que hablar con Candy, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando lo tuvo en frente, se había sentado en una de las bancas del parque y sacado una bolsa que tenía los juguetes de Bobby y Rafe.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Lo hiso antes que ella pudiera contestarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- Estaba paseando por el parque, entonces te vi a ti y quise venir a saludarte... creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

- Teníamos – Le contestó fríamente – Ya todo está terminado entre tú y yo – De la bolsa sacó un osito de peluche para Bobby y una pelota para Rafe, ignorando al hombre que tenía al lado.

- Nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

- En realidad si la hubo – Le arrojó la pelota a Rafe y el perro corrió a buscarla – Sabías donde estaba viviendo, podías haberme buscado en cualquier momento al llegar de Vietnam – Rafe volvió con la pelota y ella se la volvió a arrojar – Si lo hubieras hecho en ese tiempo, tal vez me hubiera dolido, pero hubiera terminado por aceptarlo. Solo tenías que decirme que ya no me amabas.

- Nunca he dejado de amarte.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Exclamó Candy, escandalizada – Estas casado, y también has engañado a tu mujer al ocultarle lo nuestro. Al menos podrías respetarla y no decir que amas a otra mujer.

- No lo entiendo – Anthony se tomó la cabeza con las manos – Tu también me amabas ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – Rafe le dejó la pelotita en la mano (Solo se portaba bien con ella a la hora de comer y jugar) – Es cierto que tuve la herida abierta por mucho tiempo, pero termino por cerrar el día en que apareciste por la puerta de mi casa. Entonces al verte supe que no sentía nada más por ti.

- ¿Es por Terry? – Quiso saber.

- ¡Claro que es por Terry! – Exclamó. Rafe comenzó ladrarle para que le arrojara la pelotita, pero ella parecía no escucharlo – Es mi marido y me ha ayudado salir adelante, y yo lo estoy ayudando a él.

- ¡Pero no lo amas! –Anthony estaba desesperado y no pensaba las palabras que estaba diciendo – Se que te he lastimado, pero tal vez tu yo podamos tener una segunda oportunidad – Miró a Bobby, que estaba en su cochecito, mordiendo la oreja del osito de peluche – Se que tienes un hijo de él, pero no me importa. No tiene por qué ser complicado. A mí me gustan los niños y...

- ¡Basta! – Candy no podía seguir escuchándolo – No digas nada más Anthony. Tu esposa no merece lo que le estás haciendo.

- Lo sé – Bajó la mirada – Pero no puedo evitar pensar en el error que cometí. Si no me hubiera casado con ella tú y yo estaríamos juntos.

- Si tú no te hubieras casado con ella, tal vez yo no hubiera conocido a Terry – Lo miró a los ojos, no quería herirlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Ella si quería ser sincera con Anthony – Y no me hubiera enamorado de él.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que... lo amas?

- Si, Anthony. Amo a Terry, y amo la vida que tenemos.

- No puedo creerlo – Murmuró él. Candy sintió lastima.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? – Anthony la miro, pero no dijo nada – Vuelve a casa, con tu mujer. No le hagas a ella lo que me has hecho a mí. Trata de salvar tu matrimonio.

- Tienes razón – Le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se puso de pie – Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Anthony se fue, y Candy se quedó sentada en la banca pensando en lo que había sucedido, hasta que sintió una mordida en la mano.

- ¡Auch! – Era Rafe, quien seguía esperando que le arrojara la pelotita. Bobby rió ante esa escena, siempre lo hacía cuando el perro le jugaba una de sus bromas - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Le dijo, enojada – Con esa actitud no conseguirás nada – El perro volvió a ladrar, y antes de que volviera a morderla, Candy arrojó la pelota.

**ooo**

- Deberías dejar el cigarrillo... no es bueno para tu salud.

- No es tu problema.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así, Albert? Solías ser una persona diferente.

- Las personas cambiamos – Apagó el cigarrillo el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado de cama - ¿Vas a seguir quejándote o hacemos algo más entretenido?

- Ya me has convencido – Annie se coloco encima de su jefe, montándolo a horcajadas - ¿Qué crees que diría tu futura esposa si te encontrara en un motel barato con una de sus amigas? – Comenzó a moverse.

- Patty está demasiado enfrascada en el tema de la boda... no se dará cuenta de nada.

- Dime una cosa... ¿Sigues pensando en ella?

- ¿En Patty?

- ¡No! – Hablaba entre gemidos – Me refiero a Candy – Albert la embistió con más fuerza.

- Ese es un tema pendiente.

- Aún no te recompones a su rechazo – Él se coloco encima de ella, tomando el control.

- No deberías meterte en ese tema... – Intensificó sus movimientos hasta llegar al clímax, dejando a Annie insatisfecha – Aún no está dicha la última palabra.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias nuevamente a todas las que siguen este fic =)<em>


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Candy volvía a su casa después de su paseo matutino con Bobby y Rafe. El día anterior había ido a visitar a Sugar al establo. Hacía tres meses que había vuelto a ser suya y no quería pasar mucho tiempo separada de ella. Debía hacer todo lo posible para recuperar el rancho, pues había notado que el establo donde se encontraba su yegua no era adecuado. Sugar estaba acostumbrada a los espacios abiertos, no a estar encerrada en un pesebre todo el día.

La publicación de su primer libro le había dado la oportunidad de reunir la cantidad de dinero necesaria para comprar _Mountain Mirage_. Candy aún no salía del asombro que le había provocado el éxito que su libro estaba teniendo. Hacía pocos días, había recibido una invitación para la presentación de su libro en Paris. Recordaba haber estado en Paris de niña. Su madre y ella habían hecho ese viaje solas, pues su padre siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para acompañarlas. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a esa ciudad, pero esta vez en compañía de su marido, aunque no estaba muy segura de si él querría acompañarla. Sabía que en su trabajo no pondrían reparos en darle vacaciones, y en verdad las necesitaba. Candy esperaba que Terry no se negara a viajar con ella.

- ¡Deja de arrastrarme!- Le gritó al perro, quien tironeaba de la correa para llegar antes a la casa. En el otro brazo cargaba a Bobby, quien reía al ver la situación – Si continuas de esta forma, no me quedará más remedio que enviarte a la perrera, y ya sabes lo que le hacen a los animales allí – Las amenazas no servían para nada, y Candy nunca enviaría a Rafe a la perrera, no solo porque Terry nunca se lo perdonaría, sino también porque ya comenzaba a caerle mejor, y estaba segura que ella también le caía bien a Rafe, solo se trataba de un juego entre ellos – Cuando nos mudemos a Texas, dormirás en el establo con las vacas. La cama será solamente para Terry y para mí, y tendrás suerte si te doy una manta para el frío – Continuaba diciéndole, aunque sabía que eso era también mentira. Terry insistiría en dejarlo dormir en la habitación.

Entraron al edificio y Candy subió a su apartamento. Le llamó la atención ver a una mujer rubia para frente a su puerta. Se acercó a ella para ver de quien se trataba.

- Disculpe – La mujer volteó a verla. Tenía los ojos tan azules como los de su marido y su hijo - ¿Puedo ayudarla?

- Estoy buscando a Terry – La miró de arriba abajo. Genial, pensó Candy, otra más que reclama a su marido.

- En estos momentos no se encuentra.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Soy su esposa – Era mejor dejar las cosas en claro – Y se que en estos momentos se encuentra trabajando – Le dijo, casi con altanería. No permitiría que nadie intentase robarle a su marido.

- Oh, lo siento – La mujer parecía apenada – No sabía que Terry se había casado – Miró al bebé que Candy sostenía en brazos – Es...

- Si – Contestó ella, confundida – Bobby es nuestro hijo.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Quién es usted?

**ooo**

- ¡Hey, Grandchester! ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar una cerveza con nosotros?

Los empleados de la fábrica se preparaban para salir al término de su horario de trabajo. Muchos iban al bar de la esquina a tomar unas cervezas y emborracharse.

- Gracias – Dijo Terry – Pero no – Esa era la respuesta que siempre tenía para sus compañeros. A él no le motivaba la idea de salir a beber, cuando podía regresar a su casa con su mujer y su hijo ¿Quien iba a decir que se convertiría en un hombre de familia? Todo se lo debía a Candy, ella había cambiado su vida por completo. Ella era quien le había regalado un hogar, al cual él estaba deseoso por llegar después del trabajo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? – Insistió su compañero.

- Si... mi mujer me está esperando.

- Vaya... Ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones puestos en tu casa – Se burló otro compañero.

- Haré como si no hubiera oído nada – Terry salió pacíficamente de la fábrica y caminó a su casa. Eso también debía agradecérselo a Candy. En otras circunstancias, Terry hubiera peleado si alguien le decía algo como aquello. Pero ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Todo parecía ir bien en su vida, por eso se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

- Mamá – Dijo, completamente atónito. Eleanor estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, bebiendo una taza de café con su esposa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hijo – Su madre dejó la taza de café en la mesita y se levantó del sofá – He venido porque hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó burlonamente.

- Es sobre tu padre – Terry se puso tieso, si había alguien de quien no quería saber nada, ese era su padre – Esta muy enfermo... los médicos no creen que le quede mucho tiempo.

- No me interesa.

- Terry – Intervino Candy – Creo que deberías escucharlo.

- Opino diferente.

- Es tu padre – Insistió Eleanor – Merece que vayas a verlo antes que muera.

- Pues a ustedes no les ha importado mucho si yo estaba vivo o muerto en todos estos años – Estaba enfadado, no podía perdonar a sus padres.

- No tengo excusas por haberte descuidado tanto de pequeño – Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sacó de su bolso un trozo de papel y lo dejó sobre la mesita – Ésta es la dirección del hospital donde está internado tu padre.

- ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en él? – Le preguntó Terry – Te ha sido infiel toda la vida, no se merece tu compasión.

- Porque lo amo – Fue lo único que dijo, antes de retirarse del apartamento.

Terry se dejo caer sobre el sofá. La visita de su madre había arruinado su día. Tal vez si lo hubiera buscado años atrás la hubiera escuchado, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Iras a verlo? – Preguntó Candy con precaución, no quería enojarlo aún más.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque tal vez, de esa forma lograras cerrar esa etapa de tu vida. No tienes que perdonarlo, pero te haría bien verlo por última vez.

- No entiendo porque tiene que aparecer en estos momentos – Terry no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, Candy tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su padre. Se sentía como un niño pequeño. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

- Decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado.

- Lo sé – Le sonrió. Sabía que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera – Tienes razón... creo que iré a verlo.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- Sabes que no podría hacerlo solo.

- Se que tal vez no es el momento indicado para decirte esto pero... la semana que viene tengo que viajar a Paris, para la presentación de mi libro.

- ¿Te irás en una semana? – No quería admitirlo, pero le asustaba quedarse nuevamente solo después de haber compartido tanto tiempo con Candy.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo, Terry. Tú, yo y Bobby. Sería como unas vacaciones, y ambos las necesitamos.

- Yo... – Terry no sabía que decir, nunca había tenido unas vacaciones.

- Solo piénsalo – Le dijo ella – Nos vendría bien pasar un tiempo fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Y Rafe?

- Puede quedarse con Tom.

- No creo que le agrade la idea. Tal vez podría venir con nosotros...

- Te aseguro que será feliz al lado de Tom y George. Son solo unos cuantos días.

- De acuerdo – Decidió Terry – Iré contigo.

Candy lo abrazó con más fuerza. Esas serían las primeras vacaciones que pasarían juntos, y estaba segura que sería una experiencia maravillosa.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente, Terry fue a visitar a su padre al hospital. Candy y Bobby lo acompañaban. No iba con intenciones de perdonarlo, pero al menos quería cerrar esa etapa de su vida. En la sala de espera, se encontraron con Eleanor, quien corrió a abrazar a su hijo, pero él la rechazó. Aún no se sentía capaz de perdonarla.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, hijo.

- Solo tardaré unos minutos... – Eleanor lo condujo a la habitación donde su padre se encontraba. En el fondo, había sabido que Terry iría a visitar a su padre. Abrió la puerta, y allí se encontraba Richard. No se parecía en nada al hombre que había sido. Era evidente que la enfermedad que tenía, fuera lo que fuera, lo estaba matando – Sera mejor que los dejemos solos – Le dijo a Candy, quien iba detrás de ella. Eleanor cerró la puerta para que padre e hijo pudieran hablar.

- Acércate – Le dijo Richard a Terry. Se le dificultaba hablar – Veo que has crecido mucho.

- Generalmente los padres están allí para ver crecer a los hijos – Terry habló con dureza – A ti te importo una mierda lo que a mí me sucedía.

- Lo sé... por eso te he pedido que vinieras. Quiero... quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho cuando eras niño. Sé que has sufrido mucho...

- Pero pude seguir adelante – Richard sonrió.

- Si... tu madre me ha contado que te has casado... y que tienes un hijo... supongo que soy abuelo – Hiso un intento de risa – Después de todo... no te ha ido tan mal.

- No todo ha sido bueno – Terry seguía con su fría mirada – He estado cinco años en Vietnam, y llegué a ser Sargento de pelotón.

- No lo sabía.

- Porque nunca has intentado localizarme.

- Tienes razón en todo lo que me dices... y sé que no tengo excusas validad para lo que he hecho... He sido un mal padre y me arrepiento, pero quería verte antes de morir – Terry sintió como su corazón se ablandaba al ver a su padre en ese estado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Una insuficiencia renal.

- ¿No puedes operarte y ya?

- La única solución es un trasplante de riñón.

- Pues... tienes dos hijos, estoy seguro que uno de ellos podrá donarte un riñón – Richard negó con la cabeza.

- Bárbara y Chris no son compatibles conmigo.

- Mala suerte.

- Si...

Terry comenzó a pensar si él sería compatible con su padre. En caso de ser positivo, podría donarle uno de sus riñones a Richard. Sabía que no se merecía su compasión, ni mucho menos que hiciera algo por él. Pero en sus manos podría estar la vida de una persona, y esa persona resultaba ser su padre, la persona que le había dado la vida a él. No había sido un buen padre, ni mucho menos, pero por un momento, se permitió pensar en que las cosas cambiarían si era él quien le daba una segunda oportunidad a Richard de vivir. Necesitaba consultarlo con su esposa, ella era la única que podía comprenderlo.

- Creo que... iré con Candy – Dijo Terry, retrocediendo. Pero su padre lo detuvo con la mano.

- ¿Candy es tu esposa?

- Si – Contestó, confundido. Era la conversación más larga que había tenido con su padre.

- Debe ser una buena mujer.

- Lo es.

- ¿Y es linda?

- Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo – Dijo con sinceridad. Sus ojos siempre brillaban cuando hablaba de Candy, lo había notado hacía un par de semanas.

- Se que sabrás ser un buen marido, y un buen padre.

- Por supuesto que sí – Le dijo con convicción – Nunca cometeré los mismos errores que ustedes. Me aseguraré que a Bobby nunca le falte el cariño ni el apoyo de sus padres.

- Por supuesto... ¿Dónde la conociste?

- Trabajábamos juntos.

- ¿Y la amas?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Era feliz con Candy y su hijo, eso era seguro. Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por su mujer. Vio su rostro en su mente, su bella sonrisa con la cual borraba todo el dolor que existía en su corazón, la forma en que trataba a Bobby, como una verdadera madre. Y también recordó en aquellos momentos en los que la había visto jugando con Rafe y dándole de comer a escondidas, a pesar de la forma en que él la trataba. Candy era una mujer especia, sin dudas. Incluso había hecho grandes progresos en la vida de él. Sus pesadillas eran menos frecuentes, y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, a pesar de que el día fuera gris. La necesitaba, ya no se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Candy era lo más importante que le había pasado en la vida, y ahora estaba seguro de eso.

- La amo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Antes que nada, perdón por el capitulo tan cortito. Es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero no quería dejar de publicarlo... prometo ponerle más ganas al próximo.<em>

_Muchas gracias a todas las que leen este fic y dejan sus reviews._

_besossssssssssssssss_


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Candy daba vueltas por la sala de espera del hospital. Estaba furiosa porque Eleanor no le había permitido estar con Terry en esos momentos. Sabía que él y su padre necesitaban privacidad, pero de todas formas no le gustó la forma en que la habían tratado.

Entonces vio a su marido dirigirse a ella. Era evidente que esa visita lo había preocupado más de lo que había creído. Candy corrió hacia él, ansiosa por saber las nuevas noticias.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Le preguntó.

- No sé qué hacer – Se pasó las manos por el cabello, parecía confundido.

- Porque no me explicas lo que pasa... tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- Mi padre me ha pedido perdón... esta muy enfermo.

- ¿Morirá? – Preguntó Candy con temor de oír la respuesta. Richard no se había comportado bien con Terry, pero no dejaba de ser su padre, y el abuelo de Bobby.

- Hay una posibilidad...

- ¿Cuál?

- Un trasplante de riñón. Pero ninguno de sus hijos es compatible... yo sería su última opción.

- ¿Te ha pedido que le donaras un riñón? – No podía creer que lo haya contactado para eso. Era demasiado vil.

- No, él no me lo ha pedido... pero no sé si deba hacerme esos exámenes.

- Aún no puedes perdonarlo...

- No. Pero no me siento capaz de dejar morir a una persona, mucho menos si es mi propio padre. Sé que sonará irónico, después de haber matado a cientos de personas en Vietnam, pero esto es diferente.

- Lo sé – Le colocó una mano en el brazo, y Bobby rió. Terry se sintió con fuerzas de hacerlo, creía que era momento de olvidar todo el rencor y odio que sentía hacia su padre.

- Lo haré – Decidió él – Me haré esos exámenes de compatibilidad.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti... y Bobby también.

- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado – La abrazó fuertemente – Tengo que ir a hablar con los médicos, no queda mucho tiempo.

Terry se realizo todos los estudios necesarios para poder donarle un riñón a su padre. Para cualquier persona hubiera sido una decisión difícil de tomar, pero Terry estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima al enfrentarse a su padre.

Al día siguiente, Candy y Terry volvieron al hospital para conocer el resultado de los exámenes. Aún no estaban listos cuando ellos llegaron, por lo que él decidió ir a ver como se encontraba su padre, dejando a Candy en la sala de espera.

Bobby comenzó a llorar fuertemente, lo que provocaba miradas impacientes por parte de las enfermeras y los pacientes.

- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – Le dijo con voz tierna para calmarlo - ¿Tienes hambre?

Buscó un asiento vacío para poder amamantar a su hijo. La gente ya comenzaba a mirarla de una manera hostil. Se sentó en una silla y descubrió un pecho para alimentar a su bebé, cuando sin quererlo oyó la conversación de unas personas que estaban sentadas solo a unos metros de ella.

- ¿Crees que sea compatible? – Había preguntado una joven rubia a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

- Eso espero. Es la última oportunidad de tu padre.

- No lo sé, mamá – Comentó ella– No sabemos nada de él... tal vez no quiera ayudarlo ¿Qué pasará si se arrepiente de la decisión que ha tomado?

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo – Dijo la mujer – Terrence es la única persona que puede ayudar a Richard. Ya no puede echarse atrás.

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su marido. Era obvio que estaban hablando de él.

Un joven, igual de rubio que las dos mujeres, se acercó a ellas. Con tres vasos de café.

- ¿Hay novedades?

- Aún no.

- He visto a ese tal Terrence – Rió sardónicamente – A distancia se ve que es un cavernícola. Ahora entiendo cómo se dejó convencer tan fácil.

- Su madre ha ayudado – Dijo la mujer mayor – Esa estúpida ama verdaderamente a Richard. Nunca supo que él ya no la quiere.

- Pero gracias a ella existe otra posibilidad para que nuestro padre se salve – La chica de 16 años parecía la más apenada de los tres.

- Ese salvaje de su hijo – Dijo la madre con desprecio – Al menos servirá para algo.

Candy ardió en llamas. No podía creer la manera en que se habían aprovechado de los sentimientos de su marido, ni la forma en que lo estaban humillando. Esa gente era detestable, y tenía que contárselo a Terry inmediatamente.

Se cubrió el seno antes que Bobby hubiera terminado de comer, provocando que estallara en llanto.

- Lo siento, mi cielo – Le decía mientras buscaba a su marido – Pero hay algo importante que debemos hacer. No podemos permitir que esa gente horrorosa se burle de tu papá.

Caminó y caminó hasta encontrar a Terry, quien salía de una habitación, la de su padre, probablemente.

- Terry – Lo llamó, aliviada de verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay algo que debes saber – Le contó brevemente la conversación que había oído en la sala de espera. Vio como la expresión de Terry se volvía cada vez más dura mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños. Entonces vio como él volvía a entrar a la habitación de su padre, y se preguntó si había hecho bien en contárselo. Ella entró corriendo tras él.

- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – El hombre postrado en la cama lo miraba con expresión de terror.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa – Creí que todo había quedado claro entre los dos.

- Lo único que me quedo claro en que no has cambiado en nada.

- No entiendo.

- Mi esposa ha escuchado una conversación de tus bastardos. Ahora lo sé, todo ha sido un circo para que te salve la vida.

- ¡Ella miente! – Señaló a Candy. Era el último recurso que le quedaba.

- ¡Candy no miente!

- Es su palabra contra la mía.

- La tuya no vale.

- Terry, mejor vámonos de aquí – Candy no quería que su marido cometiera una locura, y Bobby comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

- Tienes razón – Se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a hacerle caso a su esposa.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Richard – No puedes irte ¿Qué pasará con el trasplante?

- Es lo único que te importa ¿Verdad? – Volvió a enfrentarlo - ¡Tú estúpida vida!

- ¡Debes respetarme! ¡Soy tu padre!

- Considérate liberado de esa responsabilidad – Le dijo burlonamente.

- ¡No puedes marcharte!

- Lo siento... Candy, mi hijo y yo viajaremos a Paris. No creo que pueda donarte uno de mis riñones si eso se interpone con mi viaje.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Richard comenzó a alterarse, sintiendo como sus últimas esperanzas de vivir de iban por la puerta - ¡Te odio!

- El sentimiento es mutuo.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Un medico entro en la habitación, seguido por las personas que Candy había visto en la sala de espera y Eleanor.

- Nada – Contestó Terry – Mi esposa y yo ya no nos íbamos - Tomó a Candy de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida.

- No puedes irte – Le dijo la mujer rubia – Los exámenes ya están listos, el médico nos ha traído los resultados.

- Me importa un bledo.

- ¡No puedes arrepentirte ahora!

- Ya lo he hecho.

- Terry por favor – Le dijo su madre – Es la vida de tu padre la que está en juego.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, madre? – A pesar de todo, Terry sentía lastima por ella. Después de todo, amaba a Richard, y no quería perderlo, por más que fuera un canalla – Él te ha engañado a ti también ¡Te han utilizado! Lo único que querían de ti es que me convencieras para que donara el órgano.

- ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó la otra mujer, viendo cono sus planes se desmoronaban ante su vista – Todo lo que queremos es que Richard este bien – Se dirigió a Eleanor – Y tú también quieres eso. Convence a tu hijo para que no se eche atrás.

- Calma – Dijo el médico – No vale la pena que discutan.

- ¡Pero doctor! ¡La vida de mi marido está en peligro!

- ¡No es tu marido! – Gritó Eleanor furiosa – Richard aún está casado conmigo.

- Por favor – Volvió a intervenir el médico – No es momento de discutir. Tengo aquí los exámenes de compatibilidad – Dijo, agitando los papeles que llevaba en su mano – El señor Terrence no es compatible con el paciente. Lo siento mucho.

- ¡Ni para eso sirves! – La mujer se arrojó hacia Terry con los puños cerrados, pero él no tenía tiempo para seguir formando parte de ese circo, y su hijo había comenzado a llorar al oír los gritos, había sido un día muy agotador para un bebé de seis meses.

Se sacó a la mujer de encima sin ninguna dificultad, y tomó a Candy de la mano para salir de allí. Le aliviaba saber que no era compatible con su padre, pues eso eliminaba todo remordimiento que pudiera sentir algún día, aunque dudaba que eso ocurriese.

- Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido – Le dijo Candy, una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del auto – Se que debe haber sido difícil para ti.

- No importa – Contestó él, con la mirada fija al frente.

Candy notó que había tomado un camino diferente al que utilizaban para llegar a su casa.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Terry? Este no es el camino a casa.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Viajaremos a Paris la semana que viene, necesitamos comprar cosas – Dijo mientras entraba a un centro comercial – Bobby ha crecido tanto que ya no le entra su ropa, necesitará nueva.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que viajarás con nosotros? – Estaba feliz, pues serían sus primeras vacaciones en familia. Ni siquiera habían tenido una luna de miel, a causa del embarazo.

- Claro ¿Crees que dejaría viajar a mi mujer sola, con el riesgo que se enamore de un francés y se dé cuenta del error que ha cometido al casarse conmigo? – Bromeó – No permitiré que te alejes de mi lado.

- Sabes que nunca haría algo así.

- Es verdad.

- La pasaremos bien en estas vacaciones... ya lo verás.

- Siempre he querido conocer Paris.

**ooo**

Anthony había invitado a su esposa a tomar un café. Después de su encuentro con Candy, se había tomado un tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos, pero no se había dado cuenta que, mientras tanto, hería los de Jo.

No podía olvidar a su ex novia, pero debía aceptar que la había perdido para siempre, y todo había sido su culpa. Lo único que le quedaba, era recomponer la relación con su esposa. No sería sencillo, pero debería hacerlo por ambos, por lo que una vez habían sentido, y que él creía que aún no había muerto.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? – Jo parecía desganada. Había pasado las peores semanas de su vida. Sentía que su matrimonio se estaba cayendo por la borda, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Quería hablar sobre nuestra relación – Dijo Anthony, mirando su taza de café.

- ¿Es que aún existe nuestra relación?

- Se que he sido un idiota, y acepto toda la culpa de esto que está pasando.

- Que bueno que lo admites.

- Pero pienso que aún estamos a tiempo para salvar lo que queda de nuestro matrimonio – La miró a los ojos, y ella supo que estaba siendo sincero, aunque le costara creer en su palabra.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre Candy?

- Porque la había olvidado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Exclamó indignada – Me dices que la habías olvidado, pero te confundes cuando la vez y me dices que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos ¿Qué es lo que debo pensar de todo esto?

- Tampoco yo puedo explicarlo. Pero entre Candy y yo no hay nada, y nunca lo habrá. Ella está enamorada de Terry.

- ¿Y si estuviera soltera?

- ¡No se qué pasaría si ella estuviera soltera! – Exclamó Anthony – Pero las cosas son así, y creo sinceramente que tú y yo podemos seguir adelante.

- Pero no me amas.

- Claro que te amo – Le tomó las manos - ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Le preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Si.

- Pues hay algo que he querido decirte, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo – Sonrió a su marido tiernamente. Lo amaba profundamente, y ahora sabía que ambos harían hasta lo imposible para ser felices.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¡Estoy embarazada! – Le dijo con emoción. Anthony estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Quieres decir que...

- Seremos padres dentro de siete meses.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Estaba feliz. Por fin iban a cumplir su sueño de ser padres. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó efusivamente – Es la mejor noticia que me hayan dado nunca.

- Lo sé... también soy feliz.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo una voz tras ellos. Ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba – Veo que han solucionado sus problemas – Candy los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba a Bobby en sus brazos. Le alegraba saber que Anthony había seguido su consejo.

- Si – Dijo él – Jo y yo decidimos darnos otra oportunidad.

- Me parece una idea estupenda.

- ¿Dónde está Terry? – Preguntó Jo. No le desagradaba ver a Candy allí. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ni tampoco intentaba robarle a su marido.

- Fue a dejar los paquetes en el auto. Dijo que lo esperara en la cafetería.

- ¿Así que están de compras?

- Si... viajaremos a Paris la semana que viene.

- Espero que disfruten sus vacaciones – Jo sonrió - ¿Puedo cargar al bebé? – Le pidió, extendiendo sus brazos.

- Claro – Candy le entregó a Bobby, al parecer le gustaba estar en brazos de Jo.

- Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a esto – Comentó ella. En ese momento, Terry apareció tras ellos.

- Que coincidencia – Dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

- Anthony y Jo han arreglado sus problemas – Candy intervino antes que Terry dijera algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirse.

- Esa es una buena noticia – Sobre todo porque ya no se metería en su matrimonio con Candy.

- Estamos mejor que nunca – Dijo Anthony – Jo y yo seremos padres.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por los reviews =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Besossssssssssssss_


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Patty caminaba nerviosa por el apartamento de Albert. Tan solo faltaba una semana para la boda, y aún quedaban algunas cosas por terminar de organizar. Había ido a buscarlo para charlar sobre el tema de la luna de miel. Partirían a México, y la compañía aérea había llamado a su casa para modificar la fecha de partida. A Patty no le había hecho gracia, por más que se tratara de un solo día de retraso, a ella no le gustaba que sucedieran ese tipo de imprevistos. Debía hablar con Albert urgentemente para buscar una solución.

Albert no estaba en su apartamento cuando ella había llegado. Pero el portero la conocía, y había sido muy amable en dejarla pasar. Él estaba tardando mucho, y Patty decidió esperarlo en su habitación. Todo en ese cuarto le hacía acordar a Albert. El sobrio empapelado azul que cubría las paredes, los portarretratos con las fotografías de su época de jugador de baseball. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, de la misma manera en que él manejaba la escuela.

Se acostó en la cama, para sentir el aroma de Albert en la almohada. Le parecía un sueño saber que dentro de unos pocos días él se convertiría en su esposo. Era lo que siempre había deseado, y al fin lo había conseguido.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó fuertemente la almohada, pensando que era Albert quien estaba entre sus brazos. Pero de pronto su mano rosó algo que le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, al darse cuenta que lo que se encontraba debajo de la almohada, eran unas diminutas bragas de encaje color rojo. Estaba segura que no eran de ella, pues jamás se pondría algo tan indecente.

Ardió en furia al darse cuenta que Albert la había estado engañando. Cualquier tipo de excusa que él pudiera darle sería insignificante para ella. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a destrozar todo a su alrededor. Patty era demasiado orgullosa como para dejar pasar semejante engaño y Albert tendría que pagar por lo que había hecho.

Rompió retratos, lámparas y todo lo que encontró a su paso. Quería saber quién era aquella mujer con la que Albert había estado engañándola apenas unos días antes de la boda. No tenía idea de quién podría tratarse, hasta que al arrojar una caja de latón que se encontraba en el escritorio, una foto cayó al piso. Patty se acercó con cautela y la tomó. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

Era un recorte del periódico escolar, en el que aparecía Candice en un concurso de literatura que había organizado en su corta estancia en el colegio como profesora. En la foto, la rubia sonreía mientras entregaba un trofeo barato de plástico al ganador del concurso.

Patty sabía que Candy se había casado con ese tal Terrence porque había quedado embarazada. La muy zorra seguramente no sabría quien era el padre de su hijo, y no le quedó más remedio que engatusar al más idiota de los hombres con los que se había acostado. Porque era evidente que Albert nunca creería en la palabra de alguien como Candy, claro que eso no le impedía seguir acostándose con ella.

Tenía que hacer algo urgente. No iba a permitir que esa mujer le arruinara su boda. Sea como sea, Patty se convertiría en la esposa de Albert.

**ooo**

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Susana intentó mantener la calma, pero falló en el intento. Es que la noticia que acababa de recibir la había enfurecido considerablemente.

Había llevado a Tim a casa de Candy como lo hacía casi todas las tardes. Terry continuaba sin dirigirle la palabra, y eso le molestaba mucho. No sabía que más podría hacer para ganarle a su hijastra, sentía que todo se le iba de las manos.

- Lo lamento, olvide decírtelo – Dijo Candy, sin sentirlo realmente. No se fiaba de Susana, y su reacción le decía que estaba en lo correcto. Solo la seguía soportando en su casa por Tim.

- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar comentarme algo así?

- No es para tanto... Solo será una semana.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Tim? – Susana utilizó patéticamente su último recurso – Te extrañará ¿Piensas dejarlo solo?

- Creo que él lo aceptará. No entiendo porque te irritas tanto.

- ¡No me irrito!

- Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

- No puedes irte.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? Pues te lo diré... – Susana no pudo seguir manteniendo su teatro. No podía permitir que Terry pasara una semana entera en Paris con Candy – ¡Terry es mi hombre! Solo me he acercado a ti para estar cerca de él. Terry no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado ¡No lo mereces!

Candy no se sorprendió ante esa declaración. Siempre lo había sabido. Susana en verdad era muy estúpida si creía que le iba a abrir las puertas de su casa para que le robara a su marido.

- Dime una cosa, Susana... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en buscar ayuda profesional?

- ¿Te refieres a un asesino a sueldo?

- No, a un psicólogo. En verdad creo que estás loca.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Levantó la mano para pegarle a su hijastra, pero alguien la detuvo.

- No deberías hacer eso – Era Terry quien sostenía fuertemente la mano de Susana – Supongo que entenderás que ni mi mujer ni yo queremos que vuelvas a nuestra casa.

- ¿Y qué hay de Tim? – Sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo que mientras ese pequeño existiera no podrían negarle la entrada a esa casa.

- No te preocupes por él – Ahora fue el turno de Terry de sonreír – Tim ya no será un problema para ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hemos consultado con servicios sociales para exponer tu caso – Dijo Candy – Tenemos suficientes pruebas para determinar que nunca has sido una buena madre. El testimonio de Tim ha sido contundente para abrir una causa.

- Candy y yo hemos pedido la custodia del pequeño.

- ¡No es posible! – Estalló Susana, presa del miedo - ¡Yo soy su madre! Nadie se atrevería a quitarme la custodia. No pueden tener pruebas para hacerlo. Y Tim jamás se atrevería a decir nada.

- Tal vez deberías guardar tus argumentos para el juicio.

- ¡No habrá ningún juicio!

- Eso lo veremos.

Terry prácticamente la arrastro hasta la salida y la hecho como a una rata, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho años atrás.

- ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en ponerla sobre aviso? – Candy comenzó a sentir nervios.

- No podrá hacer nada. Por más que consiga los mejores abogados, ningún juez sería capaz de entregarle la custodia de un niño a una mujer como Susana.

- Tienes razón – Candy se acercó a Terry y lo abrazó con fuerza – Gracias por apoyarme con esto.

- Jamás te abandonaría.

Cada día que pasaba, Candy se enamoraba más de Terry. Deseaba poder decírselo libremente, pero sentía temor de ser rechazada, de no ser correspondida en sus sentimientos. Sabía que moriría si él no la amaba.

Por su parte, Terry también moría de ganas de confesarle a Candy sus sentimientos. Nunca hubiera creído que sería tan difícil decirle a una mujer que la amaba. A los demás hombres no les costaba, pero a él sí. Terry nunca había sido amado por nadie y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para Candy, de defraudarla, por eso había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla con el tema de su hermanito.

Candy y Terry habían tenido una conversación el día en que Susana apareció por la puerta de su casa, ofreciéndole a Candy la oportunidad de volver a tener una relación con su hermano. Era evidente para ambos que esa no era una reacción típica de Susana, quien solo pensaba en ella. Candy notó desde el primer instante en que lo vio, que Tim no era feliz con Susana. No hablaba de ella como si fuera su madre, y les había confesado que lo trataba mal, y si no hacía lo que ella le ordenaba, llegaba a levantarle la mano.

Candy no permitiría que Tim siguiera sufriendo en manos de una madre inhumana, y con Terry consultaron a un abogado, quien los puso en contacto con servicios sociales. El testimonio de Tim había sido clave para levantar una causa contra Susana, y les había brindado a Terry y Candy la oportunidad de pedir su custodia. El juicio probablemente sería cuando ellos volvieran de Paris, pues no se podría dejar mucho tiempo más al niño al cuidado de Susana.

- ¿Qué te parece si terminamos de preparar las cosas del viaje? – Propuso Candy – Aún no he terminado de empacar la ropita de Bobby, y también debemos preparar las cosas de Rafe. Hablé con Tom, y está dispuesto a cuidar de él en esta semana.

- De acuerdo... pero tendrás que compensarme más tarde – Le dijo traviesamente.

Candy se dedicó a su marido después de terminar de empacar las cosas. Pero no fue como las demás noches, pues su vuelo salía temprano por la mañana, y debían levantarse muy temprano para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto.

**ooo**

- Recuerda darle uno de sus huesos todos los días a las tres de la tarde, y no dejes que pase mucho frío, se pone de mal humor. Siempre debes sacarlo a pasear con su correa, y tiene que tomar un baño al menos una vez a la semana. No le gusta dormir en el piso, así que supongo que ya tienes compañero de cama – Candy le explicaba a George todo lo necesario para el cuidado de Rafe, no quería que el perro pasara una mala semana.

- No te preocupes – Le dijo Tom – Estará bien con nosotros, ustedes disfruten su viaje.

- ¿Están seguros?

- Siempre hemos tenido perros en el rancho – Contestó George – Se cómo manejarlos.

- Pero este es especial.

- Vamos Candy – Terry se acercó a ella, con Bobby en brazos – Es hora de irnos.

- Pero estoy preocupada por Rafe... tal vez no se adapte...

- Serán como unas vacaciones.

- Claro... una semana de hombres – Bromeó Tom.

- De acuerdo...

Candy por fin se despidió de Tom, George y Rafe. El perro no parecía demasiado triste por la partida de sus amos, incluso estaba moviendo la cola.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó al aeropuerto, para abordar su avión que los llevaría a Paris. Candy temió por Bobby, creyó que le haría mal el viaje, después de todo eran muchas horas de viaje, y él era apenas un bebé. Pero el pequeño pareció disfrutarlo. No se quejó en ningún momento del vuelo, y al arribar al destino, Bobby estaba completamente dormido. A Candy le costó trabajo despertarlo para poder alimentarlo, el pobre estaba agotado.

- ¿Tienes la dirección del hotel? – Le preguntó Terry.

- Si – Candy rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un papel donde había anotado la dirección que del hotel que habían reservado para ellos – Aquí esta.

- Bien... tomaremos un taxi.

Candy siguió a Terry, quien parecía fascinado con la ciudad. Definitivamente, Paris era un lugar hermoso. A nada se parecía a la calurosa jungla de Vietnam en la que había pasado cinco años de su vida. Ese había sido el único "viaje" que Terry había realizado, por lo que estar en esos momentos en una ciudad como Paris, con la mujer que amaba, y con su hijo, era algo tan perfecto que parecía irreal.

Llegaron al hotel Ritz, y ambos quedaron impresionados por tanto lujo.

- ¿Estás segura que este es nuestro hotel? – Preguntó Terry con desconfianza, pues no se hacía a la idea de entrar a un lujar así y que no lo arrojaran a la calle.

- Si – Contestó Candy, mientras se dirigían a la recepción – Ven, vamos a registrarnos.

- _Bonjour_ – Los saludó la joven tras el mostrador - _Que puis-je faire pour vous?_

- Buenos días – Saludó Candy – Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Candice Grandchester.

- Un momento, por favor – La recepcionista comenzó a teclear en su computadora – Aquí esta... ¿Me permite su identificación, por favor?

- Claro – Candy le entregó todo lo necesario, mientras que Terry aún seguía escéptico. Estaba seguro que no podrían quedarse en ese hotel.

- Muy bien, señora Grandchester – Le entregó una llave – Esta es la llave de su suite, en el segundo piso. Esperamos que disfruten su estancia – Les brindó una radiante sonrisa.

Candy tomó a Terry de la mano para dirigirse a su habitación.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Preguntó él.

- ¿A dónde?

- A nuestro hotel.

- Este es nuestro hotel.

- No podemos pagar algo así.

- Ya está pago – Le explicó ella – La invitación venía con el alojamiento incluido.

- ¿Quieres decir que nos quedamos?

- Si – Lo arrastró hacia el ascensor – Vamos.

Si Terry se había sorprendido al ver la recepción del hotel, se quedó sin palabras al entrar a la suite que le habían asignado.

- ¿Estás segura que podemos quedarnos aquí? – Sentía que estaba gastando una fortuna con tan solo estar parado en medio de la sala de la suite.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

- De acuerdo – Recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Le llamó la atención la enorme cama con dosel – Candy... ¿Crees que podríamos... tú sabes...

- Acabamos de llegar – Sabía a qué se refería su marido, y no es que no tuviera ganas, pero esa noche tendrían la cena de gala a la que los habían invitado, y debían prepararse.

- Solo serán unos momentos.

- ¿Y Bobby? – El bebé ya había despertado, y no podían dejarlo solo.

- Tienes razón – Aceptó él – Pero esta noche no te escapas. Muero de ganas por probar el jacuzzi que está por allí.

Candy también quería probarlo, pero tenían cosas que hacer.

Tomaron un baño antes de vestirse. Les hubiera gustado hacerlo juntos, pero alguien tenía que quedarse con Bobby, pues había estado muy inquieto desde el momento en que llegaron a la ciudad. Terry se vistió con un elegante traje negro que su esposa había comprado para él, asegurándole que su uniforme de sargento no sería apropiado para la ocasión. Candy, por su parte, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo color azul oscuro, con un escote sugerente.

- Seré la envidia de la noche – Le dijo Terry al verla tan hermosa.

- Tú también luces muy bien.

- Me siento un poco incomodo.

- Te estás comportando como Bobby – Lo regañó ella mientras le acomodaba la corbata. Alguien golpeo a la puerta – Debe ser la niñera – Se dirigió a abrir.

- Buenas noches, soy la señora Parker – Era una mujer de mediana edad, parecía muy agradable.

- Buenas noches. Yo soy Candice Grandchester y él es mi marido, Terry.

- Mucho gusto ¿Dónde está el niño?

- En su habitación, durmiendo... se lo presentaré.

Candy llevó a la señora Parker a la habitación de Bobby, y Terry la esperó paciente en la sala hasta que su esposa terminara de darle todas las indicaciones necesarias a la niñera.

Diez minutos después, ambos subieron al último piso, donde se encontraba el salón donde se realizaría la cena. Todos los presentes estaban impecablemente vestidos, y Terry, por primera vez no se sintió fuera de lugar en un lugar como ese.

Candy, definitivamente había atraído todas las miradas de los hombres presentes en el salón, pero Terry no se quedaba atrás. Su esposa ardió en celos cuando una joven heredera se acercó al él y se colgó descaradamente de su brazo.

- ¿Bailas? – Le preguntó.

- Claro – Candy, que estaba tan solo a unos pasos, no podía creer lo que Terry estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de poner a esa mujer en su lugar cuando Terry se soltó del agarre de la joven para dirigirse a ella – Vamos – Le ofreció su mano.

- Espera... – Dijo la joven – Dijiste que bailaríamos juntos.

- No. Dije que bailaría... pero con mi esposa – Terry se retiró con Candy hacia la pista de baile, dejando a la otra mujer completamente avergonzada.

- Casi arrastro por los pelos a esa mujerzuela ¿Cómo se atreve a abordarte de esa forma?

- ¿Estas celosa?

- ¡Claro que estoy celosa! – Candy no supo lo que había dicho, y Terry se sorprendió al oírlo.

Bailaron un rato más, hasta que Candy comenzó a sentir calor, y Terry le ofreció salir un momento al balcón.

- Es hermoso – Dijo ella, al apreciar la fabulosa vista a la Torre Eiffel.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

- Claro ¿Y tú?

- Estaré bien siempre que tú permanezcas a mi lado – Tomó su rostro con las mano y la beso. Ese era el momento y lugar indicado para decirle lo que sentía – Te amo.

- También te amo – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos cabía en su felicidad al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Allí, bajo la luna de Paris, una pareja de enamorado se confesaba su amor. Un amor que nadie podría destruir.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... estamos llegando al final de esta historia. Solo falta un capítulo más o dos, y por supuesto el epilogo.<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews =)_

_Besossssssssssss_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Candy se dejo abrigar por los fuertes brazos de su marido. Él le había dicho que la amaba, y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para que su felicidad fuera completa.

- Vamos a la habitación – Le susurró Terry al oído – No creo aguantar mucho tiempo más.

- Si – Se dejo conducir por su marido, pus ella sentía la misma necesidad que él por estar juntos.

Al llegar a la habitación, Terry se encargó de pagar a la niñera, mientras Candy iba a ver como se encontraba su hijo. Bobby estaba profundamente dormido, así que no tendrían que preocuparse porque despertara.

Candy y Terry no perdieron tiempo, y a los pocos segundos ambos estaban desnudos dentro del jacuzzi.

- Siempre he querido probar uno de estos – Comentó Terry.

Candy estaba de espaldas a Terry, acomodada entre sus piernas, mientras él le masajeaba la espalda.

- En el rancho teníamos un jacuzzi en la habitación principal. Pasaremos mucho tiempo allí una vez que nos mudemos.

- Pareces estar muy segura de recuperarlo.

- Lo estoy, Terry. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien para nosotros – Gimió al sentir el rose de los labios de su marido en su cuello – Formaremos una familia... tú, yo, Bobby, Tim y los demás hijos que tendremos.

- ¿Ah sí? – Deslizo una mano por entre las piernas de Candy, haciéndola arder de deseo - ¿Y cuántos hijos planeas tener?

- Una docena... más o menos...

- Eso son muchos hijos – Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente – Creo que tendremos que trabajar mucho para lograrlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

Los días que siguieron fueron los mejores de la vida de ambos. Pasearon por Paris, visitaron museos, y otras atracciones. Bobby quedó encantado con la Torre Eiffel, y a diferencia de muchos niños de su edad, el se había comportado perfectamente durante todo el viajes. Tanto Terry como Candy se sentían afortunados por tener un hijo tan bueno. Por las noches estaba tan cansado, que ellos no tenían dificultad alguna en tener intimidad.

Pero había llegado el momento de volver a casa.

- Me gustaría quedarme unos días más – Decía Terry al momento de abordar el avión.

- Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para viajar.

De esa manera regresaron a Nueva York.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pasar a buscar a Rafe. Se sorprendieron al notar que el perro no tenía intenciones de volver con ellos. Seguramente, Tom y George lo habían dejado hacer y comer lo que quisiera. Ese era el único motivo que se le ocurría a Candy para que Rafe quisiera quedarse donde estaba. Últimamente, ella había notado que Rafe estaba aumentando de peso, por lo que había decidido ponerlo a dieta. Había funcionado, aunque a Rafe no le había hecho en gracia. Lo más probable era que George le hubiera preparado esas combinaciones de comida que solía darles a los perros pastores del rancho. Pero esos perros solían pasar todo el día corriendo de un lado para el otro, no como Rafe.

- Tu perro esta gordo – Le dijo Candy a Terry, camino a casa. Miraba por el retrovisor a Rafe, que se encontraba en el asiento trasero junto a Bobby.

- Yo creo que es feliz. No le gustaba la comida que le estabas dando.

- Es por su bien.

- Es un perro... déjalo comer lo que quiera.

- Pues mientras viva bajo mi cuidado comerá lo que yo diga.

Rafe profirió un gruñido.

- Así son las mujeres, amigo – Rió Terry.

Al fin llegaron a su casa. Terry se encargo de bajar las maletas mientras que Candy entraba junto con Bobby y Rafe al apartamento. Lanzó un gemido de sorpresa ante lo que veían sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Terry, entrando con las maletas. Su expresión se tornó furiosa al ver su apartamento destrozado - ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

- No lo sé – Candy se dirigió hacia la habitación, para darse cuenta que quien fuera que haya entrado a su casa, se había encargado de destruir absolutamente todo – Será mejor que llamemos a la policía.

Terry tomó su teléfono móvil e hiso lo que Candy había sugerido. Pocos minutos después dos oficiales de policía llegaron a su casa.

- ¿Han notado que falte algo? – Preguntó uno de los oficiales, con la libreta en la mano.

- No teníamos dinero ni cosas de valor en la casa – Contestó Candy.

Afortunadamente, Candy había decidido guardar todo el dinero que había ganado con las ventas del libro en el banco.

- ¿Tienen idea quien haya podido hacer algo así? Quizás alguien con quien tengan algún tipo de problema.

Candy y Terry se miraron a los ojos. No tenían que preguntárselo dos veces, pues la única persona capaz de hacer algo por el estilo era Susana. Era obvio que estaba enfadada al recibir la citación del juzgado de menores por la custodia de su hijo. A ninguno de los dos le cabía ninguna duda de que Susana sería capaz de hacer eso y mucho más.

Informaron sobre sus sospechas al oficial de policía, pero al no haber grandes pérdidas materiales, lo más probable era que todo quedara en la nada.

Candy paso el resto del día ordenando el apartamento, cuando en realidad hubiera deseado acostarse a descansar un rato después del agotador viaje. Mientras tanto, Terry se dirigió hacia la casa de Susana para reclamarle el penoso hecho.

- Vaya – Susana lo recibió vestida únicamente con una fina bata de seda roja - Al fin te has dado cuenta que esa chiquilla con la que te casaste no vale nada y has venido a buscarme – Sonrió provocativamente, y lo jaló de la manga de la chaqueta para que entrara en la casa – Podemos ahorrarnos las palabras e ir directamente a la habitación.

- Déjate de tonterías, Susana – Se soltó de su agarre con asco – Quiero que nos dejes en paz.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente a Terry.

- Has entrado a mi casa cuando no estábamos y lo destruiste todo – No podía creer que lo estuviera negando todo – En verdad me das lastima.

- ¡Yo no he hecho eso!

- Aléjate de mi familia, o no respondo por mis actos.

- ¡Terry! – Una voz infantil resonó por toda la sala. Tim bajó corriendo las escaleras y se arrojó a los brazos de Terry – Te extrañé mucho.

- También yo – Le dijo mientras lo alzaba – Candy muere de ganas por verte.

- ¿Cuándo podré ir a visitarlos?

- Pronto – Terry lo depositó en el suelo – Muy pronto estarás con nosotros – Miró fijamente a Susana, como una advertencia de lo que se aproximaba.

Ahora menos que nunca podía dejar al pequeño en manos de esa mujer.

**ooo**

- Sinceramente, amiga... no puedo creer lo que has hecho.

Patty se encontraba en el apartamento de Annie bebiendo una taza de café. Le había contado a su amiga lo que había descubierto ese día en que fue al apartamento de Albert, y como se había vengado. No le había costado mucho trabajo hacerse pasar por amiga de Candy y pedirle la llave del apartamento que ella compartía con su marido al encargado del edificio. Le había dicho que Candy le había encargado sacar unos papeles que ella necesitaba, y al parecer, la gente de ese vecindario era muy confiada. Pobres infelices. Sabía que había sido una medida muy infantil la que había tomado. No había tenido intenciones de robarle nada, después de todo, ella no era una ladrona. Pero si quería hacerle pasar un mal momento.

- No podía dejar las cosas como estaban – Contestó ella – Tenía que dejarle en claro a esa mujer que Albert es solamente mío.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar segura que esas bragas pertenecían a Candy? – Preguntó Annie, consiente que las bragas que Patty había encontrado en el apartamento de Albert eran de ella.

- ¿Quién más sino?

- No lo sé... tal vez tengas razón. Pero... ¿Qué piensas hacer con Albert?

- Los planes siguen en pie – La boda estaba planeada para el día siguiente, y Patty no pensaba mover un solo dedo para cancelarla – Siempre he amado a Albert, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de convertirme en su esposa. Nada impedirá que lo logre, ni siquiera Candy.

- ¿No crees que Albert también tiene la culpa en todo esto? – Annie disfrutaba torturando a Patty, pues ella nunca se enteraría de la verdad.

- No – Dijo Patty rotundamente – Albert es solo una víctima más en todo esto. Sé muy bien que él quería tener algo serio con Candy, pero no es posible con una mujer así, y la manera de tener algo cercano a una relación seria con ella era mantenerla como su amante. Pero una vez casados, no permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder. Sacaré a Candy completamente de mi camino.

- Pues... lo siento mucho por ella – Annie se levantó del sofá – Iré a preparar más café, vuelvo en un segundo.

Annie se retiró a la cocina y su teléfono celular, que había quedado sobre la mesita, comenzó a vibrar. Patty sintió curiosidad y lo tomó. Era un mensaje de texto, pero lo que a ella le llamó la atención era el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

- Albert – Leyó en voz alta. Probablemente sería algo referido al trabajo, o quizás hablara acerca de una sorpresa para Patty en el día de su boda. Era demasiado fantasioso, pero de todas modas quería saberlo.

El rostro de Patty se fue deformando a medida que leía el mensaje. La persona con quien Albert había estado engañándola todo este tiempo era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga. Se sentía mal por haber culpado a Candy de algo en lo que ella no había tenido la culpa. Tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del apartamento.

Cuando Annie regresó con el café, Patty ya no se encontraba donde ella la había dejado, y su teléfono celular estaba tirado en el piso. Lo tomó mientras se preguntaba que podría haber pasado, pero al ver el mensaje que había quedado a la vista no le quedaron dudas al respecto.

- ¡Mierda!

Tenía que llamar a Albert urgentemente, antes de que Patty hiciera alguna tontería.

**ooo**

Candy se despertó tarde al día siguiente. No le había hecho gracia tener que acomodar todo el apartamento al llegar de un viaje de placer, pero afortunadamente Terry había estado allí para ayudarle.

Susana admitía no haber tenido nada que ver en ese asunto, pero ni Candy ni Terry confiaban en su palabra.

- Buenos días – La saludo Terry, depositando una bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama – Supuse que estarías cansada así que prepare el desayuno.

- Eres adorable – Lo besó en los labios antes de comenzar a comer. Rafe, quien había estado durmiendo al pie de la cama hasta el momento, se arrojó desesperadamente sobre la bandeja al oler el dulce aroma de los hotcakes – ¡Sal de aquí!

- Te dije que deberías dejarlo comer lo que quería anoche – Terry le arrojó un trozo de tocino a Rafe – Está muriendo de hambre.

- Tiene que bajar unos cuantos quilos.

- Pero... Terry quiso protestar, pero el sonido del teléfono no se lo permitió – Diga... - Candy se asustó al ver la expresión de preocupación que puso Terry al oír lo que le estaban diciendo del otro lado de la línea – Enseguida estaremos allí.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó asustada al ver que se vestía rápidamente. Él se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con las manos.

- No quiero que te asustes... pero ha habido un accidente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Es Susana, al parecer estaba conduciendo borracha por la autopista y su auto desbarrancó... Ha muerto.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Candy no apreciaba a Susana, pero jamás hubiera deseado un final así para ella.

- Nos han llamado para que vayamos por Tim, el niño no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros en el mundo.

- Será mejor que nos apuremos...

Candy se vistió con lo primero que encontró, pues lo principal en aquellos momentos era saber cómo se encontraba su hermano. En cierto sentido se sentía culpable, porque ella había querido quedarse con la custodia del niño, pero no de esa forma.

Tim estaba sentado en un rincón cuando Terry y Candy llegaron a recogerlo. El pobre estaba muy asustado al verse rodeado de gente desconocida. Pero corrió hacia ellos apenas los vio. Sabía lo que había pasado a su madre, y lo había aceptado mejor de lo que muchos niños de su edad lo hubieran hecho. Por otra parte, estaba feliz porque a partir de ese momento viviría con su hermana.

- ¿Recuerdas el rancho en que vivíamos cuando eras más pequeño? – Le preguntaba Candy camino a casa.

- Un poco.

- Pues volveremos a vivir allí... muy pronto. Y podrás montar a caballo y tener todos los animales que quieras. Te gustan los animales ¿Verdad?

- ¡Sí! – Contestó Tim con efusividad – Quiero volver al rancho.

Candy le prometió que así sería. Ahora estaba más segura que nunca que lo conseguiría. No solo por ella, sino también por Tim, por Terry y también por George. A todos ellos les haría bien vivir en _Mountain Mirage_.

Al llegar a su apartamento y abrir la puerta se llevó una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Candy con curiosidad al ver a Patty sentada en la sala, tomando un café con la niñera de Bobby.

- He venido a hablar contigo. La señora me ha dejado pasar.

- Espero no haber causado un problema – Dijo la niñera, apenada.

- No, no importa – Se dirigió a su marido – Terry... ¿Por qué no le pagas a la señora Smith y luego llevas a Tim y a Bobby al parque?

- Claro...

Una vez que estuvieron solas, Patty al fin se animo a hablar.

- He venido a pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas? – Candy no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

- No es fácil lo que tengo que decirte – Comenzó a juguetear con la manga de su sweater, notablemente nerviosa – Yo... yo...

- Porque mejor no te tranquilizas.

- Tienes razón... espero que no me odies por lo que voy a contarte, pero he sido yo quien entró a tu apartamento y lo destrozó todo – Se sonrojó al decir aquello.

- ¿Qué has sido tú?

- Estaba celosa.

- ¿Celosa? – Candy cada vez entendía menos ¿De qué iba a estar celosa Patty?

- Hace unos días estaba en la casa de Albert, él y yo íbamos a casarnos...

- No lo sabía.

- Después de todo eso ya está terminado.

- Lo siento mucho.

- El hecho es que encontré unas bragas rojas de encaje y yo creí que eran tuyas.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

- Pues... también encontré una fotografía tuya.

- ¿Y solo por eso creíste que era yo quien me acostaba con tu prometido? – Dijo Candy, ofendida – Nunca he estado con Albert, además ¡Estoy casada!

- Lo sé... fui una estúpida – Patty la miró a los ojos – En verdad estoy arrepentida, ahora sé que con quien Albert me engaña es con Annie.

- No puedo creerlo – Todo esto era demasiado perverso. Candy agradecía que la hubieran despedido antes de verse envuelta en aquella escena.

- Solo quería pedirte perdón – Patty se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – He sido muy injusta contigo, y en verdad espero que seas feliz a partir de ahora.

- Gracias – Candy le sonrió – Lo soy.

Patty se retiró, con la conciencia limpia de saber que había hecho lo correcto al contarle la verdad a Candy. Ella le había prometido que no la denunciaría, pues apreciaba el gesto que Patty había tenido.

Cuando Terry regresó del paseo con los niños y Rafe, Candy lo recibió con un efusivo beso en los labios.

- ¿Y eso porque? – Pregunto Terry complacido.

- Porque te amo.

- Pues yo pienso demostrarte durante toda la noche entera cuanto te amo.

Y así lo hiso. Una vez que los niños se durmieron, Terry se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en complacer a su mujer, demostrándole con cada beso y cada caricia lo que significaba en su vida. Candy había sido su salvación, la única mujer que había amado, y la que le brindaba todo lo que el necesitaba, su amor.

**Fin**

_Y así llegamos al fin de esta historia... tal vez fue un poco corta, pero no me gusta estirarla demasiado porque sino terminaría dando muchas vueltas sin llegar a ningún lado, y prefiero comenzar con mis otras ideas. Pero por supuesto, antes voy a publicar el epilogo =)_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron este fic, espero que les haya gustado..._

_Besosssssssssssss_


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Era un día soleado en _Mountain Mirage_, y Candy se encontraba en la cocina, preparando un enorme pastel de chocolate para celebrar el cumpleaños número 10 de Bobby. En tanto que Terry estaba en los establos con George, ayudando a una de las yeguas premiadas a dar a luz.

Era increíble la forma en que Terry se había adaptado a la vida en el rancho. Candy nunca había sido muy buena con los números, pero su marido había descubierto que podía llevar la economía del rancho con mucha facilidad, mientras que Candy se encargaba de cuidar de la casa y los niños, además de dedicar tiempo a la escritura. Había ganado cierta reputación dentro del mundo de la literatura, y sus libros eran de los más vendidos a nivel mundial.

Poco tiempo después de haber obtenido la custodia definitiva de Tim, Terry sorprendió a su esposa entregándole la opción de compra de _Mountain Mirage_. No le había resultado fácil convencer a su actual dueño de vender el rancho, pero lo había conseguido. Se mudaron al mes siguiente. Volver a recuperar los caballos había resultado un poco más difícil, pero en el transcurso de dos años, Candy había vuelto a recuperarlos a todos.

Aún no habían cumplido con la promesa de tener una docena de hijos, pero si querían lograrlo, estaban yendo por un buen camino. Al menos ya iban por la mitad. Bobby había sido el primero, y a él le siguió Alexander, de 8 años, siempre persiguiendo a su hermano mayor, si no fuera por la diferencia de dos años, cualquiera diría que se trataba de mellizos. Un año después, había llegado Amber, la única niña de la casa, y la luz de los ojos de su padre. Amber era una copia exacta de Candy, se convertiría en una belleza cuando llegara a la adolescencia, y Terry ya comenzaba a sufrir por eso. Y por último estaban los gemelos de tres años, Craig y Danny, dos pequeños de rizos dorados y ojos azules, siempre maquinando travesuras. El último de sus hijos llegaría dentro de siete meses. El embarazo de Candy aún era muy reciente, por lo que no sabían si el bebé sería niño o niña.

- Candy – Tim corrió hacia ella – Necesito un consejo.

- Dime...

Tim se sentó a la mesa, mientras Candy se dirigía al refrigerador de dónde sacó una jarra de té helado. Sirvió dos vasos, y le entregó uno a su hermano.

- Tengo un problema – Dijo tomando el vaso – Ya sabes... de faldas.

- Creo que eres muy pequeño para tener ese tipo de problemas – Rió Candy.

Tim tenía casi 14 años, pero aparentaba ser mucho mayor. Era un niño muy apuesto, rubio y con grandes ojos celestes, ya había comenzado a desarrollar sus músculos gracias al ejercicio diario que realizaba junto a Terry.

- Lo que sucede es que he invitado Betsy a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bobby, pero Tiffany se enteró por Shelby, y ahora las tres van a venir.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que he estado saliendo con las tres al mismo tiempo, y ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de "no mezclar el ganado"

- ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! – Exclamó Candy - ¿Has estado engañando a las tres chicas? ¿Es qué acaso no has aprendido nada acerca de la fidelidad?

- Es que aún soy muy joven – Tim bajó la mirada completamente avergonzado – Y creí que podría divertirme un poco antes de sentar cabeza con una, como lo hiso Terry.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Terry me ha contado que antes de casarse contigo había estado con cientos de mujeres. Pero luego te conoció y ya solo tuvo ojos para ti.

- No debería haberte contado esas cosas – Candy pensó que debería tener una larga charla con su marido.

- ¿Qué haré ahora? – Tim continuó con el tema que lo había llevado hasta allí.

- Tienes que ser sincero con las tres. Y prometerme que nunca volverás a hacer una cosa así.

- De acuerdo... pero no puedo decirles la verdad ¡Me asesinarían!

- Debes enfrentar tus problemas como un hombre.

- ¡Pero soy un niño!

- Pues no lo eras cuando invitaste a salir a las tres chicas ¿Verdad?

- Supongo...

- Entonces deberás hacer lo correcto.

- Eso me temía – Tim se puso de pie y salió por la puerta de la cocina arrastrando los pies, justo en el momento en que Terry entraba.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Tim? – Le preguntó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su esposa.

- Un problema de mujeres.

- Está creciendo muy rápido.

- Ya lo creo – Besó tiernamente sus labios - ¿Cómo les ha ido con la yegua?

- Ha sido difícil, pero todo está bien ahora. El potrillo esta con su madre.

- Me alegro mucho... ¿Y los niños?

- Afuera, jugando con Rafe... y sus descendientes.

- Gracias a Rafe ya no tendremos porque preocuparnos por los coyotes – Ambos rieron al recordar la cantidad de perros que tenían en el rancho, la mayoría con el mismo ADN de Rafe.

Sin duda, Rafe había sido quien mejor se había adaptado a la vida en Texas. A los pocos días de haber llegado, hiso amistad con una preciosa perrita. Rafe dejo de dormir en la habitación de Candy y Terry, para pasar sus noches junto a Missy. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la primera camada de cachorritos llegara. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de todos los hijos, nietos, bisnietos y tataranietos que Rafe había procreado.

- Ve a darte un baño – Le dijo Candy a su marido – Los amigos de Bobby no tardaran el llegar.

- De acuerdo... ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

- Porque aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer...

- A la noche te escapas – Le dijo Terry seductoramente antes de retirarse.

Minutos después comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados. El exterior del rancho había sido decorado con globos de colores y serpentinas. Las mesas estaban llenas de comida y dulces para los niños. Todo estaba perfecto.

Bobby estaba feliz con su fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos los años era igual. Sus padres siempre se esmeraban porque ese día fuera el mejor de todos, al igual que en los cumpleaños de sus hermanos y su tío. Se sentía afortunado por los padres que tenía. Su vida era perfecta, no podía pedir nada más.

- Bobby – Escuchó que lo llamaba una voz familiar - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Tía Jo! ¡Tío Anthony!

No eran sus tíos en verdad, y eso era una fortuna. Pues en caso contrario, Maggie y él serían primos, y no podrían casarse cuando fueran mayores.

Jo y Anthony solo habían tenido una hija, Maggie, una preciosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Se habían mudado a Austin hace unos cuantos años. Anthony había conseguido un buen empleo en esa ciudad, y eso les permitía estar más cerca de sus amigos.

- Te trajimos un obsequio – Le dijo Maggie.

- Gracias – Le dijo Bobby tomando el paquete - ¿Quieres ver el poni que me regalaron mamá y papá?

- Claro.

Bobby tomó a Maggie de la mano y la llevó hacia los establos, donde se encontraba Pipp.

Pipp había sido el obsequio que Candy y Terry habían decidido hacer a su hijo, y él se había puesto muy feliz al recibirlo.

Tom también había asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bobby. Aún seguía viviendo en Nueva York, y había llegado acompañado por su esposa, Beth. Beth lucía un embarazo de ocho meses, dentro de poco nacería su primogénito, y Tom estaba feliz.

Eleanor había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con ellos después de la muerte de Richard. Había estado tan enamorada de su marido, que no se había dado cuenta de la manera que en él y su ora familia la habían estado utilizando a ella y a su hijo. El perdón de Terry no fue fácil de conseguir, pero al final había comprendido que su madre era una mujer débil, que siempre había necesitado de la protección de su marido. Ahora se había quedado sola, y Candy le había ofrecido irse a vivir con ellos. Terry no había objetado a esa decisión, además, sus hijos la querían, y Eleanor también a ellos.

Terry estaba a puno de salir de la ducha cuando la cortina se abrió repentinamente.

- ¡Candy! – Exclamó sorprendido al ver a su esposa ingresar completamente desnuda dentro de la ducha – Creí que estarías haciendo de anfitriona.

- George y tu madre están haciendo ese trabajo por unos minutos – Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y lo besó apasionadamente – Estuve considerando tu propuesta de reunirme contigo en la ducha, y me pareció aceptable.

- Me alegro de que así sea.

Terry correspondió a sus besos. Con una mano acariciaba sus senos, mientras que la otra la fue llevando más abajo, hasta su trasero.

- Solo disponemos de unos minutos antes de que los niños comiencen a preguntar dónde estamos – Dijo Candy.

- Bien... supongo que será suficiente.

Terry la tomo por su trasero y la alzó, rodeando su cintura con las piernas de Candy. Hábilmente llevó una de sus manos a su miembro y lo dirigió a la intimidad de su esposa. Candy comenzó a gemir y eso a Terry lo volvía loco.

- Si continuas así, no dudare ni un minuto – Le dijo cuando ella comenzó a moverse más rápido.

- No te preocupes por eso – Contestó ella entre gemidos.

- De acuerdo...

Solo transcurrieron unos pocos minutos hasta que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo. Siempre era de esa forma. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, la pasión seguía intacta.

Las piernas de Candy se debilitaron cuando tocaron el suelo, y habría caído si Terry no la hubiera sostenido con sus fuertes brazos.

- Tenemos que vestirnos. Tu madre y George no soportaran mucho tiempo más con todos esos niños.

- Si.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, bajaron para ver cómo iban las cosas. Todo era perfecto, los niños se divertían jugando con los animales del rancho. Las fiestas en _Mountain Mirage _siempre eran reconocidas por ser las mejores de todo el condado, nadie quería estar ausente.

- Creo que tenemos un problema por allí – Le dijo Candy a su marido, mirando hacia donde Tim se encontraba manteniendo una acalorada discusión con tres jovencitas.

- Estará bien – Aseguró Terry – Supongo que se estarán peleando por él.

- Tal vez... y mira por allá. Bobby también parece haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Al menos solo es una.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! Todo un galán.

- Supongo que la próxima será Amber – Dijo Candy apropósito, sabía cómo se ponía Terry cuando hacía comentarios de ese tipo sobre su pequeña hija.

- ¡Eso sí que no! Mi pequeña no tendrá novio hasta que cumpla los 30 años, y tendrá que contar con mi aprobación.

- Estas siendo un poco exagerado.

- El mundo está lleno de pervertidos – Candy rió, aunque nunca sabía cuando Terry hablaba en serio y cuando era en broma.

Allí, parados en el porche de la casa, mirando la preciosa familia que habían formado, Candy y Terry sabían que todo había valido la pena. Su vida no podía ser más perfecta.

**FIN**

_Ahora si llegamos al final de esta historia con el epílogo._

_Espero que les haya gustado =)_

_Besosssssss_


End file.
